


The Gravedigger

by snakebit1995



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 61,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agore is a mortician, he buries people and wishes them peace in the afterlife. He joins Night Raid to put a stop to the killing, and lessen the number of people he has to dig for. OC story,  OC x Akame?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**I decided I wanted to do an Akame Ga Kill story, I like the series so I thought it be fun to do my take on it, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

The stepped through the mud, it was raining again, it had been raining for a few days now, only made my job harder. I thrusted my shovel down, picking up dirt and moving it to the side. I dig, that's what I do…

My name is Agore, I'm a gravedigger, my skills lie in digging holes, giving repose to the dead and I do have a small background in medicine. I'm 21, silky red hair to the tops of my ears, above average in height and kinda skinny. I usually wear boots, work pants and layers of dirt covered, torn shirts that look more like rags now.

Lately I seem to be getting busier and busier, more and more bodies show up at the graveyard. I don't know their names, some don't even have them…it's meant to be that way, the empire throws the undesirables to the side, expects me to dig a hole deep enough that people won't ask questions. I don't ask questions, my hands may be tainted with the blood of the dead I personally have no desire to become one of them myself.

"Poor dear." I sighed brushing the hair to the side of the dead woman's face "You're family must have done something to the wrong people…"

Once I deemed the whole deep enough I picked up the body and lowered it into the hole.

"May you find peace in the embrace of Mother Earth." I bowed as I began to fill the hole.

"You're still burying those people." a voice said "covering for them…"

"I do no such thing." I said "I give peace to those who have passed on, I make no attempt to cover up the misdeeds of the empire."

"You hide the bodies."

"You're wrong Miss Najenda." I sighed turning to face the woman "I do not hide these bodies, I give them peace."

I looked at the fresh soil "No one should be left to rot in the streets…not like they were."

"But you are right." I sighed "the earth cries out in pain…too many of her children have returned to her too soon, it is a result of the empire that she weeps….now then why are you here, did another one of your comrades meet their untimely end?"

"Luckily no not this time." She said "I actually came to see you."

"Again…" I sighed.

"The offer is always open, Night Raid could use someone with your skills." She said.

"If I walk away now, the bodies will pile up." I frowned.

"There are plenty of other cemeteries around Agore." She said.

"Still I devoted myself to the peace of the dead." I countered "Abandoning them now would go against what I live for."

I looked out through the rain soaked window and saw a light.

"Pardon me a moment." I said grabbing my coat and stepping out the door.

I slogged through the mud, my boots squishing with each step.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I growled.

"Oh shit!" the five men gathered around tried to scramble.

"Robbing these graves…it's disgusting!" I growled.

"He's just some bum kill him." The one said pulling a knife.

"HYA!" he stabbed at me but I stepped back before pulling the shovel out of the ground and bashing him in the skull with it.

"If you want to fight come." I said "I will protect the dead with my own life."

Three of them rushed me with daggers and I held the shovel horizontally to block them.

"Step off!" I growled pushing them back before swinging the spade again, digging into the one's stomach.

"Shovels can dig out more than just dirt!" I said breaking the other's guard "I can dig up your insides too!"

I stabbed forward with the point, perforating the man with the tip of the shovel.

"He's just some bum with a shovel!" the leader yelled "Can't you idiots do anything right!"

"This is taking too long, you're disturbing those sleeping here." I frowned "Very Well…"

I stabbed the shovel into the ground.

"Two of you have already joined the ranks of those already living here…the three of you may flee if you wish, I will not follow you." I said "but this is your only chance."

"Kill him!"

"Alright then." I said pushing the side of my coat back "Step into the Great Beyond!"

I grabbed the tool chained to my waist.

"What the hell is that?!"

" **Imperial Arms: The Spirit Lantern Glowworm!"**

"An Arms?!"

" **Fire Burst!"**

I shook the lantern and a blast of fire shot out, engulfing the one man.

" **Immolate these trespassers!"** I waved it again and blasted the second man.

"What the hell is that thing?!" the leader panicked backing away.

" **Glowworm** is a Lantern forged from a bioluminescent Danger Beast, it is capable of not only shooting fire but…"

I opened the front panel.

" **Specter's Ravage!"**

"AHHHAAHHH!" the man screamed as the restless ghosts of this graveyard swirled around him, they grabbed on and pulled his spirit out, taking it to the other side with them.

" **Glowworm** is also able to call upon the tormented few who cannot pass on to the next side, and now reside within it, those with unfinished hopes and dreams." I said as the spirits returned to the lantern and I closed the front cover.

"That was something." Najenda smirked.

"I grow annoyed with this instability." I said as the rain continued to fall "I bury countless ones who both come here having been killed, or come here trying to steal."

I turned around and picked up my shovel "If your group truly can bring peace to this land…then I will help you."

"I knew you'd come around."

"Please let me send these men on their way and then we can go." I said beginning to dig a hole.

"I understand take your time." She nodded.

* * *

**Later**

"This is Agore the gravedigger, the newest member of Night Raid." Najenda said introducing me to her team.

There were seven people here, Akame, a swordsman and assassin, Bulat, former soldier for the empire now he was probably the strongest individual in this room, Leone, busty blonde with a wild attitude, Lubbock, smart ass pervert guy, Mine, the kind of girl that thinks she too good for everyone, Sheele, quiet and a bit ditzy but seemed nice enough. There was another, Garrick, tall brown hair, muscular and strong looking, but…

"Can he fight?" Leone asked "He looks a little scrawny…then again Lub does too."

"HEY!"

"She does have a point though." Mine added "He doesn't even have a weapon."

"You're welcome to test me if you like." I smiled "To be honest I'm actually kind of happy to be interacting with the living for once."

"Well this seems like fun." Bulat said "Why don't we do a quick spar."

I nodded and followed him out to their training area.

"There are all sorts of practice swords and lances here for you to choose from." Akame said

"This will suffice." I said taking the shovel off my back.

"A shovel?!" Mine yelled "This guy's mental!"

"Well this seems fun." Sheele smiled.

"Let him fight how he wants." Bulat said taking his position across from me.

"Ready when you are."

"GO!"

"RAH!"

The first thing he did was charge forward and try to slash me, like with the men in the graveyard I lifted my shovel to block before spinning and bashing his side.

"That's some force you've got that." Bulat smirked.

I tried to swing again but this time he blocked me and knocked me on my ass with one strike.

"You've still got a ways to go." He smiled "But you can defiantly do some damage with that thing."

"Everyone."

"Boss." They all turned to look at her.

"We've got a job."

* * *

**Later**

The job was done, killed a corrupt official, did what Night Raid does…but it didn't go off without a hitch, Garrick went and got himself killed, one day here and I've already seen someone die. I used what I knew to try and save him but it wasn't enough, I was just happy to get out of there with his body.

I did the only thing I knew how to do, when we got back I took his body and prepared it for its journey to the other side. It was strange to be digging a hole for someone I knew.

"Are you digging?" Akame asked walking up to me.

"I'm preparing a grave for Garrick." I said "I'm sorry he was killed"

"Yeah…" she hummed "But we have to be strong and keep moving, it's what all Night Raid members do. How did he…?"

"One spear thrust through the heart." I said touching that part of the sheet "Likely…very painful, I'll spare you the details."

_This was likely painful…bleeding out._

When I finished the hole I said a prayer and then lowered the body.

"May you find peace in the Embrace of Mother Earth." I said as I began to fill the hole.

"You pray?" Akame asked.

"Yes." I said "I believe that the soul lives after death…my lantern is proof of that, my job is not easy, I carry the dead, it's work that most people look down on…so a little prayer for the soul gives me just a little peace of mind."

"I think that's noble." Akame said.

"Thank you." I smiled "You are an assassin…I am a gravedigger, I think we will work well together."

"Me to." She smiled.

* * *

**A Few Months later**

"We started strong." Lubbock said "Akame there are three more, what do you want to do?"

"Eliminate them." She said jumping down.

"Don't go in alone." I sighed.

She jumped down and with one slash she took down the guards. I followed after her bashing the one man before engulfing him with the fire from my lantern.

We were on a job to eliminate a family who supposedly kidnapped and tortured foreigners. Over the last few months I've managed to make myself pretty useful, healing wounds, digging holes for the victims found around town…killing those who hurt the souls of innocent people.

"One ran off that way!" Lub pointed.

"Agore let's go!"

"Right behind you." I said chasing after her.

We sprinted through the forest and Akame jumped out on the other side. There was some scrawny looking kid in the way.

He drew his sword as Akame dashed forward.

"Not a target!" I yelled.

"I know…" she whispered as she jumped over him.

I ran around the other side.

"Pass on!" I said trying to kill the girl getting away with the guard.

The guard actually did his job and took the blows from me and Akame for his mistress.

"Doing your job till the end, that is admirable." I nodded.

"Eliminate…" Akame said walking up to the girl.

"WAIT!"

"Watch it." I said pulling her back.

That guy from before was getting in the way again, he stared the two of us down.

"You're not a target." Akame said "please move, there is no need to kill you."

"Do what she says kid, we just want the girl." I said leaning my shovel on my shoulder.

"You're planning to kill this girl right?" he asked.

"Sure are." "Yup." Akame and I responded.

"What'd you mean "yup"?!" he yelled.

"I'll kill you if you get in the way." Akame informed him, her hand hovering by her sword.

"Like I'd run because of that."

"Very well." The girl said drawing her sword "Prepare to die."

The two kind of stared at each other for a bit, neither really making a move.

_Is she hesitating?_

"HA!" Akame suddenly dashed forward, the boy doing the same.

It was quick, he managed to block on slash but Akame kicked him before piercing his chest.

"Tatsumi!" the younger girl yelled in fear.

"Wait…" I squinted "He's not dead…? But the curse."

"Ugh." The kid shook his head and stood up "I didn't feel a thing."

He reached into his shirt and pulled out a small idol "Guess the village really did protect me."

"What are the odds of that?" I smirked.

"Low" Leone said walking up to me "Something weird about that kid…"

"Kill…" Akame mumbled running forward.

"Hang on!" the boy pleaded "If you're here for money just take it, you going to kill an innocent girl."

Akame was ready to slice his head off but Leone stopped her.

"Hang on." The blonde said "We've got time and I owe this kid a favor."

"It's you."

"Yes me the beautiful woman from that time." She smirked before turning to me "Open it."

"Right!" I said breaking the lock.

"So, will you think she's innocent when you see what's inside?" Leone asked the boy.

I broke the lock and the door slid open, we had heard what they were doing in the report, but this this…was just a vile disregard for human lives, piles of dead bodies rotting in the corner, people hung up on hooks and rack, utterly vile.

"Take a look at it." Leone said "That's the darkness of this place."

"What…the hell is that?"

"They bring people in from the outside lands." I explained to the kid "disrespect their bodies, playing with humans like toys…that's what really happens in this house."

"ha…ha…" the kid's breathing was getting erratic.

"Sayo…"

I followed his eyes to the girl hanging in the center, he body was brutalized badly, her beautiful skin bloodied and scared beyond recognition, one leg was gone, it was dark.

"I very sorry." I sighed "I'm guessing you knew her…"

"You're not going anywhere." Leone said grabbing the girl of the house who was trying to slip away.

"The people of the house did this?" the boy asked.

"Correct." I nodded.

"They did this and the guards kept watch." Leone said "That makes them guilty too."

"That's a lie, I didn't know about this!" the rich girl pleaded "Who are you going to believe, me who saved you or these crazy people."

"Tatsumi…" I looked over at the cage, a hand was reaching out.

"HA!" the kid gasped again "Ieyusa…"

"That girl…" the kid in the cage groaned "She did it, she invited us in and then drugged us, she's the one who killed Sayo!"

"Huh?" Leone raised an eyebrow and the girl wriggled free.

"So what!" the girl yelled "These country hicks are worthless, they're lower then cattle. I should be free to do whatever I want to them! How dare that bitch have such straight hare for a dirty animal! Mine is so unruly, that's why I hurt her real slow, she should be grateful that I took such slow care of her!"

"So the Good Samaratin shows her true shadow." I sighed.

"Enough talking." Akame said drawing her sword.

"Wait." The kid said pushing passed me.

"You're still going to defend her?" I asked.

"No…" he only needed one swing to slice the girl in half "I'll do it."

"Hmmm…" I looked away and broke the lock on the door to the cage.

"GAH!" the kid from before fell into me right away.

"Oh carp." I hissed laying him down.

I reached into the bag on my back and started to examine "No, No, No…"

"What's wrong?!" Tatsumi yelled running over.

"I'm sorry, your friend is in the late stages of Lubora disease. This is likely a result of the drugs that the Lady of the house was using for her experiments." I closed the case with my tools "I'm sorry…there's nothing I can do for him."

I left the boy to say his goodbyes, it was not my place to listen in. it only took a few moments for the life to leave the body.

"Your friend." I said stopping the boy "The state he was in he should have dies long ago, but he kept fighting, he was very brave to suffer through all that and not give in."

"What…is wrong with this place." the kid mumbled.

"Hey why don't we bring the kid back with us?" Leone asked Akame "He's got skills, and we're already shorthanded."

"I have to dig their graves let me go!" the kid screamed.

"Please leave that to me." I bowed "I will prepare them for transport and bring them back to the hideout for embalming and burial."

Akame and Leone nodded before dragging the kid off the rendezvous with the rest of the team.

"Oh dear." I sighed looking at the room before me, almost everyone in here was either dead, or days from it.

I opened the cages and gave something that would ease the pain of those still living. Some died right there, some managed to lumber off. When they were all gone I went about unhinging those who were on the racks, lowering those on the hooks and preparing them for their repose. When I was done I grabbed the boy's two friends and began to head back to base.

_This poor people, some come looking for a new start, a new hope…and all they find is a hell on earth._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I hope you like it!  
**

**Agore is based on Yorik from League of Legends, don't know why though I haven't played that game in like a year.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Night Raid

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Find Peace in the Embrace of Mother Earth." I bowed having finished filling the graves.

I picked up my shovel and headed back inside.

"Tatsumi." I said as I walked passed "I'm all done, You can go see your friends now, just follow the path to the cliff's edge I set some grave stones up there."

He didn't look up as he walked out the door "Thanks…"

I went to the sink and started washing my hands.

"That was a good thing you did." Sheele smiled.

"I would have done it for anyone." I shrugged "Burying people is what I do…doesn't make it any easier."

"How was it?" Akame asked.

"Awful." I rubbed my head in frustration "those people…desecrated them…the boy, his insides were dead…and the girl, she was hanging like that before she died a few day ago."

Akame only frowned.

I held my hand in the air and made a slicing motion "Her leg…was removed while she was still living…I found it and sowed it back on so she'd at least be complete…"

I shook my head "Apologize, I'm killing the mood, ignore the undertaker and his ramblings."

"It's fine." Akame gave me a polite smile "If talking about this helps you I don't mind listening."

I laughed a bit "You're good at that…listening to me I mean."

* * *

**A few days later.**

"It's been three days." I hummed "How long till Tatsumi sides with us?"

I was sitting in the main meeting room with Sheele, she was reading I was refilling my vials and medicine bottles.

"Yo!" Leone shouted dragging Tatsumi in.

"Oh, we were just speaking about you." Sheele shrugged "Have you still not made a choice to join us?"

"Yeah he hasn't, why not shower him with some words." Leone laughed.

"Well you know where our hideout is so if you don't join we'll have to kill you." Sheele deadpanned "and then Agore will bury your body in a place where no one will ever find it."

"What a warm welcome." Tatsumi sighed.

"Think about it carefully." Sheele told him.

"Wait a second!" a high pitched voice snapped.

"Here comes fun." I rolled my eyes while spooling a thread.

"Why are you letting this guy just walk around the hideout!" Mine yelled.

"Cause he's one of us." Leone shrugged.

"No he's not!" Mine stomped her foot "He doesn't have the boss' permission."

"Hmm?" she glared at Tatsumi and looked him over.

"He fails, just looking at his face I can tell he's not ready to work with us."

"WAH?!" Tatsumi gaffed "What was that?!"

"Ignore her, Mine's abrasive to everyone." Leone said "Come on let's keep looking around."

They wandered off and I finished my preparations of my medical kit before putting it back int eh bag.

"I'm going out to check Lub's traps." I said.

I try to get out each day and check the traps Lubbock sets to see if anyone tripped them and got killed as a result, luckily today was a dry day, no bodies. On my way back Akame popped down to tell me that the boss was assembling everyone for a meeting.

When I got there everyone else had arrived and she debriefing us.

"I see then…well Tatsumi, would you like to join Night Raid?" Boss asked.

"I'm dead if I say no right?" he asked.

"Not really." Najenda shook her head "we can't very well let you go back though, you'll have to work in the workshop. Declining won't get you killed…so?"

"I was planning to go to the capital and becoming successful in order to save my village which has no money, but the capital is rotten…"

"When the heart is sick, the skin dies as well…" I said.

"Huh?"

"He means when the core is corrupt the outside suffers too." Bulat translated "Do you want to dig out the source of the sickness?"

"Bulat used to be in the imperial army." Boss explained "But her left and joined us after learning of the Empire's corruption."

"Working to eliminate evil is much better than working under it." The man explained.

"But, even if you guys kill the bad guys bit by bit the world won't change will it? In the end places like my village won't get saved by that."

"Well then Night Raid fits you even better." Najenda smiled "To the far south there is a hideout for the revolutionary army, it may have started small but it's a large force now, they needed a covert unit to handle the messy jobs, that's us, Night Raid. We're in the capital to remove the bugs of corruption, when the army attacks we'll take advantage of the situation and take out the Prime Minister, the source of the corruption."

"Take out the Prime Minister…" Tatsumi gulped.

"That's the goal, there are other people but that's not important right now. We have a plan, and when we win this country will change."

"Weill that contry help people?"

"Of course."

"Well…awesome." Tatsumi smiled "So this stuff is like taking out the trash, assassins for justice and all that."

"Hahaha!"

"He's funny!" I laughed.

"What's so funny."

"Well, no matter how you slice it, all we do is murder people." Leone smirked.

"There's not much justice in that." Sheele said.

"We could all die at any second." Bulat told him.

"Everyone here has their own reasons to fight." Najenda told him "Do you still say yes?"

"Will I get a reward?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah." Boss shrugged "If you try hard you can save your town."

"Then let me in." he nodded "If it's for something like that then I have to say yes…my friends would have done the same."

"You probably won't be able to go home." Mine told him trying to get him to back off.

"That's fine…so long as everyone there is happy I don't mind."

"Well then welcome." Boss smiled.

"Intruders!" Lubbock yelled running in "The traps are tripping!"

"How many and where?" Boss asked.

Lub looked at his had "Looks like 8, and they're getting close."

"Take care of them." Boss said.

"Now go!"

We all ran for the door and split up into groups to take care of the infiltrators.

"Care for a tag along?" I asked running with Akame.

"Of course not." She smiled.

We headed towards the group near the river and found three men stalking around. We confronted them, they seemed to be looking at Akame a lot.

"If she's here that means the hideout is defiantly around here." The one said.

"Still she's a cute girl, maybe we can have fun with her after we kill the man."

"Hup." Akame sheathed her sword as she walked passed the men "Don't be so casual in combat."

"She was…so fast."

" **Immolation!"** I swung my lantern and the one man was engulfed in flames.

"Huh?" Akame suddenly ran off.

"Hang on where are you going?" I called "Dammit…"

I looked at the dead bodies before gathering them up "Well I better go gather the rest."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Ogre

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"I'm hungry." I pouted "Huh?"

I looked behind me and most of the team had assembled at the door.

"Are you guys going out?" I asked.

"Yep." Mine nodded "An assignment just came in."

"A job?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes, please hold down the fort while we are gone." Sheele smiled.

"Akame and new guy are maids!" Mine laughed "So just sit here and chop veggies!"

"Have fun." I waved as they walked off "Don't die."

The others left, and not long after that Akame and Tatsumi went out fishing. They got back later with a pretty decent hall and made those of us who were still there something to eat.

"Leone, tell me about that job from a few days ago." Boss said.

"Oh that, the targets are Ogre, one of the guards, and Gamal, a merchant. The client told me that Ogre is taking bribes to frame crimes on people for Gamal."

Leone dropped a sack on the table "This is the payment."

"One person scrounged up all that." Tatsumi said surprised.

"I smelled disease all over her." Leone frowned "I'd wager she sold her body to make that."

"That's…" Tatsumi frowned.

"Did you verify it?"

"Yeah." Leone stretched her arms "They're guilty."

"Okay then, Night Raid will accept the job and deliver punishment to the wicked." Boss nodded "Taking out the merchant will be easy, Ogre is a whole other problem. He's strong and almost always surrounded by subordinates."

"What about his day off?" Tatsumi worked "I bet he's alone then."

"Likely, but we can't go busting into the palace, we'd have to hit him on the street, but Akame has a wanted poster, so she can't go out." I informed him.

"Maybe we'll have to wait for the others?" Akame sighed.

"We don't know when they'll be back." Tatsumi nodded "Well then send us, we can do it."

"Are you suggesting you'll kill Ogre?" Najenda asked.

"Huh?"

"I could handle it, but it sounds like you want to take him on." Leone smirked.

"As you are now you don't stand a chance." Akame told him.

"Well why we just sit here another innocent person might be getting killed!" Tatsumi yelled "if that's the case then I'll kill him myself. The feeling of having your most cherished person taken away…I don't want anyone to feel that way."

"Very well…" Boss stood up "If that's your choice, go kill a demon."

"You're so dedicated Tatsumi." Leone smiled patting him on the back.

"Leone and Akame, I'll leave the merchant to you." Boss said "Agore, go and watch Tatsumi."

"Sure thing." I nodded "I'll stay out of his way; this is his job after all."

"Very good."

"See I can step up when it matters Akame." Tatsumi said praising himself.

"You haven't succeeded till you file your first report." Akame said "If you keep being full of yourself you'll end up dead."

* * *

**Later**

"Keep up, we're heading down the main street." I said to Tatsumi as we walked along "Look if you get into this fight I'm not jumping in."

"I know."

"Good, try not to get it too bad, I don't have my shovel so I'm not really ready for a fight." I told him.

"I've been meaning to ask why you fight with that thing?" Tatsumi said as we walked along.

"Just do, it was what I learned to defend myself with when I was young, so it just stuck. When you know where to strike it ends up working out well enough."

"How'd you end up being a gravedigger?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well…when I was a kid my family was pretty poor, eventually some people form the empire came and killed my parents for kicks…when you're a kid all you can do is cry, eventually an old man wandered by and picked up my parents, he told me he would bury them in the cemetery he managed. I had nowhere else to go so I just sat by their grave. Eventually the old man felt bad and let me in. He taught me all about how to prep bodies for the earth and give rest to the dead. Eventually he passed on and I took over managing the graveyard, but I got sick of burying innocent people so I joined Night Raid to bring peace to the restless spirits."

"You know Akame had it worse." I sighed "When she was a kid her parents sold her and her sister to the Empire, it happens sometimes, I was fortunate that my parents loved me too much for that…anyway they put them in assassination training and that's how she learned to kill people, she worked her way up to being the perfect killing machine. Luckily the toll of the killing let her see the darkness, and the Boss was able to persuade her to switch sides, but by then most of the kids she grew up with had been killed in the line of duty…do you see where I was going with all that?"

"Yeah, that I'm a rookie who shouldn't talk back and just let the professionals do their work." Tatsumi sighed.

"Something like that, well good luck today, I'll be in the shadows." I said walking off "Remember, Ogre has the star shaped scar on one eye."

I slipped into an alley nearby and eventually Tatsumi showed up with Ogre in toe.

_He's planning on surprising him?_

Tatsumi tried to convince Ogre he was just a rookie looking to join up but Ogre told him to go through the proper channels, when he turned away, Tatsumi drew his sword. I was surprised that he was actually able to get the jump on Ogre and slice his stomach open.

"I did it!" he smiled.

_Watch yourself…_

Ogre wasn't down yet, not but a long shot.

"Tatsumi!" I yelled "Behind you!"

"Huh!" he gasped ducking.

He managed to block the attack and only get pushed back.

"Pay attention next time." I said falling back "Hurry up and kill him already!"

"I'm the one who passes judgement; you dare try to judge me!" Ogre roared "Only the strong survive!"

"Do you just yell?!" Tatsumi said jumping up and swinging at the soldier.

Ogre easily blocked and pushed him back.

"You belong to Night Raid don't you." He glared "who hired you, was it that bitch whose Fiancé I killed, I'll make sure to take care of her too. I'll arrest her whole family and sentence them all to death! But first I'm killing you!"

"RAH!" Tatsumi made one clean slash and cut off both of Ogre's arms at the elbow.

_What speed…and to be able to slice through both bone and muscle with ease…he does have potential._

Tatsumi swung again and carved the man to pieces.

"Well we're done." I said "Come on let's get back to base."

"Aren't you gonna bury that guy?" he asked.

"No, I only bury innocents and friends, the bodies of soldiers I leave to the empire to return to the earth."

* * *

**Later**

We got back and Tatsumi gave his report to the Boss, officially completing his mission.

"See Akame, I did the job and I didn't get hurt, are you gonna praise me now?" Tatsumi said smugly.

"Hyup." Akame pulled his shirt up

"What are you doing?!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Hold him." Akame said.

"This is getting fun!" Leone laughed.

Akame pulled his pants off.

"What is going on." I sighed.

"It's clean." Akame smiled "Thank goodness, I've seen friends die from poison because they were trying to act tough and not report a wound. The mortality rate for a first mission is high, I'm glad you're an outlier."

"I wouldn't have let him get off with a wound." I smiled.

"Everything you've done was preparation for the mission." Boss explained "See it was worth it."

"Please keep coming back alive." Akame said.

"Yeah, and you take care of me Akame." Tatsumi smiled.

"This conversation would be easier if one of you wasn't naked." I sighed.

"Well you're working with Mine next Tatsumi, good luck." Boos said.

Tatsumi got aggravated and went off to take a bath or something.

"So it went well?" Akame asked.

"Yeah, I thought he nearly screwed up at one point but he made it out just fine." I smiled.

"Hmm…" she blinked at me.

"What, you wanna check me for cuts too?" I smirked.

"No, you're smart enough to not be poisoned…just seeing if anything new was in your look."

"Well I'm the same old me." I smiled "Come on, you wanna go eat?"

"Food?!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Arms

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"It's pretty quiet." I said sitting in a tree.

We were on a job to kill a relative of the Prime Minister. This was an important job and we couldn't risk failure so everyone was going.

Suddenly a shot rang out "Well not anymore."

"Mine must be done, they'll be coming now." Akame said hopping down.

She was right, in seconds we were surrounded by the bodyguards.

"Well them let's go wild!" Leone smirked.

"HRAA!" they ran forward and started punching at us.

I blocked one with the spade of the shovel before sweeping the leg and making him fall over where I impaled his chest with the blade.

When I was done I looked up and saw the others were finished as well.

"Strange…" Akame blinked slowly "shouldn't there be five of them?"

"There's no way one of them got away." I said.

Akame looked off at the rustling forest "Tatsumi…"

"Let's move!"

We headed into the forest to the area where we were supposed to meet up with Tatsumi and Mine, luckily they had already taken care of the guard that went after them.

"Well in the end they were fine." I sighed "Still good looking out Akame."

"Hmm…" she just shrugged.

* * *

**A few days later**

It had been quiet for a bit, no attackers, no jobs, we all kind of just lounged around the base until we were summoned.

"This time the target is the serial killer who had been attacking people in the capital." Boss explained "He shows up in the middle of the night and cuts people's heads off, we don't know how many he's killed."

"Three of those were members of the Imperial Guard right?" Tatsumi asked "He must be strong."

"It's probably Zanku." Lubbock said.

"Who?"

"You don't know?" Mine looked at Tatsumi "You really are hick."

"I don't know either." Sheele raised her hand.

"No you just forgot." We all sighed.

"So what kind of monster is he?" Tatsumi asked.

"A executioner." I said "he worked the execution block at the best prison in the Empire. Since the Prime Minister sends so many people, the number of executions went up and up…he took each head, killing over and over, hearing people beg for their lives, that much death changes a man, now it's like an addiction, he needs another hit or he'll crash."

"I guess anybody would have a few screws loose after a job like that." Tatsumi nodded.

"The prisoners stopped doing it for him so he began to go after normal people." Mine added.

"He escaped when the detainment squad went to arrest him." Bulat finished "to think he would come all the way over here."

"What a rotten guy, we've gotta beat his ass!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Hold on sport." Bulat said grabbing the boys collar.

"But bro…"

"Zanku stole the Warden's Imperial Arms before he left to become a serial killer." Bulat explained "Running into him is too dangerous for you alone."

"You should leave him to one of us." I said "We have the powers to take him on and not die in the process…probably."

"You can move out tonight." Boss said "That should be his hunting hour and will keep you from being spotted by normal citizens."

"Right!"

* * *

**Later**

"See anything?" Lubbock asked.

"Nothin." I sighed "Figures we get the quiet side of town."

"I prefer it." He scoffed "Fighting's not really my strong suit."

"Coward." I whispered.

"I prefer to say I'm a lover not a fighter." Lub praised himself.

"You're something alright."

We kept our eyes peeled for a bit, no real commotion anywhere, then I suddenly started hearing the clangs of swords and a nearby courtyard seemed a little too lively. I jumped down and headed over, Akame was in the center waving for me to come over.

"You all done?" I asked.

"Yes." She nodded "The fight is done, but Tatsumi got a little hurt, could you check on him."

"Yeah sure." I nodded.

I trotted over and took my case out.

"My you got messed up." I said looking at the cut on his side "You'll live though."

I pulled a bottle out of my bag "This is gonna sting."

"what? AHHH!" he hissed and screamed as I poured the fluid on his wound.

"It's disinfectant." I said getting something else ready "Now I'm gonna sow you up real quick so relax and sit still."

I readied my needle and poked into him, slowly suturing the wound closed. I cleaned and bandaged the rest before we got ready to head back to base.

"Don't forget to take his Arms." I said "Maybe we can find a use for it."

"Right." Akame said pulling it off the man's head "He called it Spectator, it let him see the future, read minds and create illusions."

"Sounds dangerous, let's get it secure at the base." I nodded picking up Tatsumi "Let's go."

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

"Well Tatsumi your wounds are mostly healed." Boss said "Why don't you try to use they Imperial Arms we took from Zanku."

"Really?" he gasped "No one else?"

"It's one per person." Bulat explained.

"It takes a lot of strength to wield them." Lubbock added "That's why you would only use one."

"Okay…" Tatsumi placed the eye on his forehead.

"There wasn't anything in the encyclopedia about it." Boss said "I wonder what it does."

"It can read minds right?" Akame said "Try reading mine."

"Okay…" Tatsumi shrugged "Umm…you…want to eat meat for dinner!"

"Exactly!"

"He didn't read your mind he saw the look on your face." We all sighed.

"I don't even think he turned it on yet." Leone rolled her eyes.

"I don't want him reading my mind." Mine said "Try one of the other abilities, it has five of them."

"Hmm…" Tatsumi sat down and focused, the eye did open, but he just yelled and flailed around.

"Ugh…" he groaned.

"It's rejecting him." Lubbock shook his head.

"Take it off." Akame said helping Tatsumi.

"Seems like you don't mix well with this one." I shrugged "We'll have to try something else."

"He probably thought it looked lame." Mine said "You know a user's first impression of a Arms is important."

"Well we can send it to the Revolution." Boss said "I'm sure they can find someone who can use it effectively."

"we may be assassins but collecting the lost Imperials Arms is our sub-mission." Akame explained "Even the weakest of Arms is invaluable."

"So the more we have the stronger the army becomes?" Tatsumi asked.

"Precisely." Boss nodded "You should read the book of known Arms."

"There sure are a lot." Tatsumi said looking at the pages of the book.

"Those are just the ones we know." Boss explained.

"So which one is the strongest?" Tatsumi asked.

"Use and compatibility vary." Najenda said "But in my opinion…it's the ice manipulating Arms that is the most intimidating, luckily the user is busy in the northern tribes right now."

"The northern tribes are strong." Tatsumi said "Even I know that, so it would take them like a whole year to fight up there. The stronger the better, we've got to collect the Imperial Arms right."

"What's got you so happy?" Leone asked.

"The world is full of Arms with unknown abilities." Tatsumi said "Maybe there's one that has the ability to bring people back from the dead-."

"SHUT UP!" I growled.

"EEP!"

I grabbed his collar "Do not mess with forces you cannot hope to comprehend! This world is for the living, the dead are not yours to drag back, they are sleeping and are to be left that way."

I pushed him back "Besides, there is no such Imperial Arms, you only get one chance at life."

"You don't know that!"

"If it existed, the Emperor who made the Imperial Arms in the first place would still be here, the Arms were made because he knew he'd die one day."

"You can't hang on to those hopes." Akame said "If you do the enemy will exploit that, and you'll be killed."

The conversation was over, everyone went about their business, I headed back to my room to relax.

"That was a bit of a blow up." Akame said walking in.

"Shouldn't you knock?" I asked.

She only blinked.

"I guess you're right." I sighed and looked to the window "I wish he would let the past go and understand that his friends are gone."

"Mmmmm…" Akame nodded.

"Something bothering you?" I asked.

"Hmm…no…" she said calmly.

"You're a poor liar." I smiled " **Spectator** can make you see an illusion of a person you love, did you see something you wish you hadn't?"

"It showed Kurome." She said silently.

"I see…"

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"If you say so." I shrugged going back to my bed.

"I wonder…" Akame blinked "If you had been there, who would you have seen?"

"Well it's the person you care about most right?" I asked "I don't have many people I care about, maybe I would have just seen you."

"Hmm…" she smiled softly "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Cool I'm starving."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Justice

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

We were sprinting down the city streets, I had just finished a job with Mine and Sheele, were now on our way back to base.

"That guy was a pain." Mine whined "He wouldn't just sit still and die."

"There weren't too many problems in the end though." Sheele smiled.

"We got it done so it's no issue." I said "Let's get back to base."

The three of us suddenly jumped back, there was a pressure in the air, a terrible bloodlust. There was a girl in the way, long brown hair, average body, she had a scary determination in her eyes.

_This one is different from a normal guard._

"You face is the same one as the poster you're Sheele from Night Raid." The girl said looking at a paper "And judging by the Arms they have those two are members as well…hiding was worth it, I've finally found you Night Raid!"

The ground cracked under the girl "I am Imperial Guard Seryu Ubiquitous! In the name of Justice I will strike you down!"

_Such Blood-lust._

"Hmmm…" I pulled out my lantern "She's not messing around."

"She's knows who we are." Mine said "What are you doing, I doubt you came here to die."

"Grr…" the girl pointed at us "No matter what I will deliver justice, for my father who died in the line of duty and my teacher, Captain Ogre, who was killed by you and your friends. I won't forgive you!"

"She's into this." Mine said picking up Pumpkin and taking a shot "First Strike takes the advantage!"

The shot drew closer and closer but Seryu stood her ground and her little dog slid in front of her.

"The dog?!" I gasped "He's in the book!"

Mine's shot connected, billowing out smoke.

"Did I get her?"

The dust cleared and it became clear she missed, or more precisely the dog took the blow for her, not to mention it was now bigger than me.

"That thing is her Imperial Arms." I said.

"A biological type." Sheele nodded.

" **Tonfa Gun!"**

The girl started firing wildly at us, forcing us to split up to avoid her shots.

"Kuro!" the girl yelled "Eat!"

The dog opened its mouth to reveal a lamprey like maw before jumping at Sheele.

"RAH!" Sheele snapped her scissors closed and sliced the mutt in two "…Sorry."

"Look out!" I jumped up and swung my lantern down on the dog, lighting its head on fire.

***BANG*** Mine shot her gun, sending the dog flying.

"He's a biological." I said "He can regenerate."

"We'll need to find the core." Mine nodded "He has no heart, so it's not like Akame's Murasame could kill it with the curse."

"This is troublesome." Sheele sighed.

"Kuro arms." Seryu commanded.

The dog twisted it's head and two beefy arms grew from its sides.

"Eww…" Mine shivered.

"Kuro pulverize them!" Seryu commanded.

"RAAAH!" The dog charged forward with a flurry of punches.

"Where the hell do we dodge?!" I yelled.

"Stand behind me!" Sheele said stepping up and holding her blade up.

_**Extase** _ _is made from a supposedly unbreakable material…_

Sheele was blocking the punches but she looked to be getting pushed back, I heard a whistle and saw Seryu with a grim smile.

"She called for backup!" I yelled swinging the chain on my lantern, causing it to spin **"Fire Tower!"**

The air rippled with heat before bursting into flames and blasting the dog away, burning its fur in the process

"This really is a tough spot." Mine smirked "I love it!"

"HYAAA!" she jumped up and blasted the beast with her gun, disintegrating part of it.

"Damn it." Mine panted "He regenerated already."

"It's got resolve." I sighed "I'll give it that."

"Never underestimate Kuro!" Seryu gloated.

"He is just a tool." Sheele said bursting from the dust cloud "If I kill you he stops!"

" **Extase!"** Sheele's Imperial Arms let off a bright flash of light, blinding Seryu.

The girl was able to cross her arms and block the lethal cut.

"GRR!" the dog got up and started to run.

"You're not done with me mutt!" I said opening the front panel **"Spirits Bind Him!"**

The spectral hands poured out of the lantern and latched onto the dog, my plan was to hold him in place while Mine shot him full of holes, but he was still trudging forward.

"He's so powerful!"

A shot rang out and a hole popped up in the side of the dog.

"I'm here too." Mine glared.

The specters returned to the lantern and I closed it.

"We don't need to kill it ourselves." I said as the beast charged towards Mine and I "We just have to hold him off till Sheele kills the girl."

I spun my lantern like a ball and chain, lighting it on fire and preparing to attack.

"Here we go!" Mine yelled starting to fire of blasts.

" **Fire Balls!"**

I shot off a series of fireballs, Mine and I were slowly whittling it down. Kuro slammed its massive fists down, forcing us to dodge, but he was weakening noticeably.

"I'm narrowing it down." Mine said.

"KURO!" a voice screamed out **"Berserk Mode!"**

"RRRRROOOOAAARRR!"

"GAAAH!" I hissed in pain as my ears were blown out.

The dog was hulking up even more, and it was screaming like a banshee.

"AHH!"

"MINE!" I yelled as the dog grabbed.

_CRAP! It's all going to hell!_

"Kill her!"

"AHHHHAAA!" Mine cried as the dog squeezed down on her.

"Let her go!" I swung Glowworm to try and bash him with fire but he just grabbed the chain.

"WAAAH!" I yelled as he lifted me up and slammed me down "BLEH!"

I coughed up a mouthful of blood, I had just broken a few ribs and judging by my labored breathing I may have just punctured a lung too.

"HAA!" I looked over and saw Sheele jump up and cut an arm off, freeing Mine.

"Just in time."

***BANG***

"…ha…" Sheele gasped as her chest was pierced by a bullet.

"No…"

I looked over, Seryu's mouth was open and it was smoking, she had a rifle in her throat, her arms were missing and had been replaced with two machine guns.

"Body modification to that extent…" I shivered "Who would do this to another human being."

I shook myself awake and ran to my friends side.

"Just hang on, I'll pull it out and heal you up."

" **Execution of Justice!"**

"SHIT!" I yelled when I saw Kuro diving at us, his maw snapping opened and closed.

"I can't move…" Sheele hissed.

"KURO!"

"Ouf." I was pushed away.

"Sheele no!" I yelled.

***RIPPP***

_Why…she…pushed me out of the way._

"Ha…no…" I gulped.

That damn mutt grabbed her with his teeth, and severed her at the waist.

"Oh god." I tried not to vomit in my own mouth.

"HAHA!" Seryu had a dumb smile on her face.

"How dare you." Mine growled "DO THAT TO SHEELE!"

"You little bitch." I hissed spinning my lantern for fire.

"There they are, call for backup!"

"Reinforcements!" I gasped.

_What the hell do I do?_

Suddenly I was blinded by a flash of light.

" **Extase!"**

"You have to get out of here." Sheele said.

_She's still alive!_

"But…" Mine begged.

"Hmm…" she just smiled at us.

"Oh…DAMMIT!" I yelled.

_I'm sorry._

"Come on!" I threw Mine over my shoulder and made a break for it.

_I'll come back for you…and give you peace…_

I ran for as long as I could before I found a place to drop Mine, I tried to go back for Sheele…I knew she was dead, I just wanted something to bury. I kept far back, but I was close enough to see it, that damn dog…chewing on her legs like some snack!

_Such an insult to the dead…Seryu Ubiquitous…Kuro…I'll kill you someday._

I went back to Mine and helped her up.

"Come on…" I frowned "let's go home."

"…" Mine was quiet.

We walked for a while before we got back, everyone was waiting for us.

"Hey?" Leone asked "Where's Sheele."

"Sheele was…" Mine shivered.

"Sheele…" I just lowered my head to hide my tears "didn't make it."

Everyone was pretty upset, Tatsumi most of all, having never had a comrade die in the line of duty was hard.

"Where are they…?" he growled "Tell me!"

"Why." Boss asked "You'll only get yourself killed."

"Our friend is dead, you expect me to just sit here and do nothing?!" he yelled.

"Enough!" Bulat yelled punching him "Stop acting so naive! We're not invincible, any of us can be killed remember, you knew that when you joined."

"Sheele's death wasn't for nothing." Boss said "The Empire will now understand that it takes an Arms to fight an Arms. They'll have to bring in more users, and this opens up chances for us to claim more Imperial Arms! Everyone, you're dismissed."

Everyone headed off to do whatever it was they wanted to do. I made my way to the graveyard and got to work, I carved a panel with Sheele's name on it and stuck it in the ground.

"There's nothing under this one…" I frowned "That bothers me."

"You have a kind soul." Akame said walking up to me.

"Sheele…" I closed my eyes "I still see it."

Akame sat down next to me at the makeshift grave "I'm here to listen."

I told Akame about everything that happened, every detail about the fight, about that bitch and her little dog…how Sheele died.

"Agore." Akame smiled "It's okay…"

"I can heal people with medicine." I frowned "But I can't save someone I care about…"

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek "I'm fricken pathetic."

"No." Akame hugged me "I'm sure Sheele was happy to be able to save you and Mine before she died. You can't give in to despair, there is too much at stake, Sheele would want us to keep fighting."

"Thanks Akame." I said.

"And please." She hugged me tighter "Keep coming back…"

"Sure…ow." I hissed "To tight, my ribs."

Akame backed away and I lifted my shirt and saw the bruising on my side.

"Dammit." I sighed "That's gonna take a while to heal."

I hissed standing up "I better go patch this up, I should check on Mine first though, she got it rough."

"Hmm…" Akame smiled.

"What."

"See, even in the pain and sadness your first instinct is to help." She kept smiling "I think that's your best trait."

I just laughed and headed back to base, Mine was still a little upset.

"Mine come here." I said waving her over towards the medical room.

She followed me "What?"

"How long did you think you could hide that broken arm from me?" I asked rolling her sleeve up.

"You noticed."

"We don't need anyone being brave right now." I said getting a brace to set the break "You're arms are one of the keys to your sniping, I know you think this is nothing next to what happened to Sheele but you still have to get it looked at."

"Mmmmm…" Mine just sighed.

"We'll get her back." I whispered as I held her arm "I'll kill her and that dog."

"Yeah…we will." She smiled "OW!"

I pulled her arm and set the break "Sorry, I figured it was better to just do it instead of you expecting it."

"Jerk." Mine pouted.

"Okay." I was wrapping her arm "You're all set, take it easy for a while though, doctor's orders."

"Did you talk to Akame yet?" Mine asked.

"Yeah, she listened to all my problems." I said.

"No you idiot, you always have her listen to you, but do you ever ask how she feels?" Mine rolled her eyes "You know this isn't easy for her either."

"Oh…" I sighed "I never thought about it like that…"

"You're an idiot." She rolled her eyes.

Mine left and I put away all my things.

_Mine's right…I always burden Akame with my problems but I never see if she wants to talk about hers._

I cleaned up and headed towards my room, I wanted to check my ribs and then get some sleep. As I walked down the hall I passed Akame's room.

I knocked on the door and was happy to see she answered.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." She smiled back "Do you need something."

"No." I shook my head "Do you though?"

"Hmmm…?" Akame blinked at me.

I walked into her room and closed the door.

"Akame I'll listen if you want me too…"

"Mmmmm…I" I noticed her lip was quivering "BAAHHHH!"

Akame practically tackled me with her hug, she started bawling into my chest, I held her close and rubbed her back.

"Ssssh…it's okay…"

"WAHHHHAAAA!" she cried.

"There, There." I said "I'm still here…I'm not going anywhere"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Sidelines

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"HRAH!" Tatsumi charged at Akame but she easily parries his strike.

We were hanging around the practice field, Tatsumi was trying to get stronger, but against a warrior like Akame he didn't stand a chance.

"Again." Tatsumi said standing up.

"You should take a break." Akame told him.

"Why would I do that?" he asked "Come at me like this was a real fight."

"Now let's go!" Tatsumi ran forward "GAH!"

Bulat stepped up and punched him in the face.

"OW!" he groaned "What the hell?!"

"You should mind your surroundings in a real fight." Bulat said "You never know when someone may jump you from out of nowhere."

"Tch…" Tatsumi frowned.

"What's got you so fired up?"

"I made a promise to survive, so I've gotta get strong."

"Tatsumi…" Akame smiled.

"Oh how brave." I laughed.

"Now you're acting like a man!" Bulat laughed patting the boy on the back "If you wanna get strong come with me, I'll show you some stuff."

The two ran off leaving Akame and I on the grounds.

"Good luck…" Akame sighed.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing." She blinked with her emotionless face.

I stepped onto the dirt of the training area and pulled out a practice staff before bashing a dummy.

"What are you doing?" Akame asked.

"Well if he's training I'd prefer not to get left in the dust." I laughed "Tatsumi has skills, I'm not gonna just let him walk passed me."

"Hehe…" Akame giggled before striking at me.

"Whoa!" I gasped "You just spent all that time with Tatsumi, you still wanna keep going?"

"I've got energy to spare." She smiled running forward.

I spun my staff before blocking Akame's attack, I flipped back and tried to bash her but she ducked under me and swept my leg. She tried to stab down but I rolled away, I pushed her back with the hilt and tried to flip her but she grabbed her sword and slapped my side.

"GAAAH!" I hissed as I fell on my back.

"Just as I thought." She frowned "Your ribs are still damaged."

"I'm fine, the bruises are still a little raw is all."

Akame suddenly sat on my waist and dug her knee into my side.

"OWOWOW!" I whined.

"We're done here." She said "You shouldn't be doing this if you're not in the condition to fight."

Akame put the training sword back on the rack and went inside.

* * *

**Later**

"Good everyone is here." Boss said as we gathered in the meeting room "I have three important things to tell all of you, they're all bad so get ready."

"First, I haven't been able to reach the local team for a few days now."

"Hmm…" I sighed.

"Local team?" Tatsumi asked.

"The Empire is big, there are teams all around that handle various tasks, we do assassination, they do other things." Akame explained.

"It's safe to assume they probably got wiped out." Najenda sighed.

"I'll extend the range on the traps just to be safe." Lubbock nodded.

"Second, Esdeath has finished her subjugation of the north and returned to the capital."

"What…"

"Already?"

"That was faster than we expected." Akame sighed.

"Seems her army was left in the north to keep watch." Boss said.

"So this wasn't sudden." Bulat added.

"I have no idea what their plan is." Najenda shrugged "Seems she's thrown herself into her work at the torture facility. Leone, I want you to go and observe her movements."

"Sure thing." The blonde smiled "I've been wondering what kind of person this lady is."

"She's a lunatic who kills for enjoyment." Boss said "Be alert."

"Alright, I'll be cool." Leone smirked.

_That look on her face…I'd prefer to not have to dig Leone's grave next._

"And lastly, there has been a string of murders, civil officials and the like." Boss said "4 officials, 61 bodyguards."

"That's not out of the ordinary for a week in the Capital." I commented.

"Problem is we killed them all." Boss said.

"We did?" Mine asked "We've been at base all week."

"Exactly." Boss said holding up a flyer "these posters were at the scene, they all say Night Raid murdered the people."

"So they're framing us." Bulat nodded "It's easy to tell those are fakes."

"Well that should be obvious right." Tatsumi asked "I mean for us to suddenly start claiming responsibility?"

"That's what I thought the first or second time." Najenda said "But they stepped up security and the attacks continued. Recenlty the former Prime Minister was killed; he was surrounded by 30 guards and his daughter who was a skilled warrior in her own right. Popular opinion is that no one but us could manage this."

"If they are just as powerful as us then they're likely Arms users." Akame said.

"The people killed were good ones who wanted to do something about the current Minister, in other words they eliminated his enemies and had Night Raid take the fall."

"This may be a trap to lure out the real Night Raid." Bulat said.

"I know, but I wanted to inform you all anyway." Boss shrugged "Those killed were people who opposed the Prime Minister, they only cared for their country, these good people will be essential for stabilizing the country after revolution, so I think we should go out and crush the fakes."

"I don't know a lot about politics and stuff." Tatsumi frowned "But using Night Raid's name like that pisses me off."

"That's right." Bulat smiled.

"Very well then." Boss smiled "Let's teach them a lesson."

"We've narrowed the list down to two officials." Boss said "So we'll spilt up to protect them, Akame and Lubbock, and Bulat and Tatsumi."

"What about us?" I asked looking at Mine.

"You two are still banged up." Boss said "You'll stay here and hold down the fort."

"I can fight just fine." I said "Please send me out into the field."

Akame gave me a disapproving look.

"No means No." Boss said.

"Dammit." I sighed "Fine."

The others prepared to depart right away, I just went to the kitchen and started to prep something to eat.

"You shouldn't have asked to go." Akame said walking in and picking at the food I was preparing.

"Wait till it's done." I smiled batting her hand away "And sorry, I just want to do something you know."

"You're cooking." Akame said continuing to pick.

"No picking." I tapped her hand again "I said to wait till it's done."

"I have to go, it won't be done in time." She pouted.

"Ugh…fine."

"Yay." Akame smiled quickly nibbling up all my cut veggies.

"Well I'm gonna be here for a while." I groaned looking at the empty bowl.

"I'm off." Akame said.

"Good luck, stay safe." I smiled.

I went back to my preparations, slowly and precisely cutting vegetables and meet for a stew.

"Here dinner." I said placing a bowl in front of Mine.

"Thanks I guess." She shrugged taking a spoon to scoop it up.

Mine and I ate in peace, the base was too quiet.

"How 's your arm?" I asked.

"Feels okay." She shrugged.

"I'll take a look at it again after we eat, if you're progressing well you may be back in the field before you know it."

"Good." She said "I'm eager to work out some frustrations."

When Mine finished her bowl I threw the dishes in the sink and had her sit down so I could look at her arm.

"Well let's take a look." I said unwrapping the bandages "The swelling has gone down, the break is healing nicely."

I smiled at her "You'll be good as new in a few days."

"Good…" she said squeezing her hand.

I went to wash the dishes, I looked out the window and sighed, something felt off, but I wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Training

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"I had hope to not be back here so soon." I sighed putting my gloves on "But the dead don't wait."

I pulled the sheet covering the table back.

"Well…shall we prepare you for your trip to the beyond Bulat."

Tatsumi had arrived back at base a few days ago, he was dragging Bulat with him. They had clashed with Esdeath's three beasts and Bulat had fallen in battle. Tatsumi said a man called Liver had poisoned Bulat, before I sent him to the beyond I wanted to embalm him and check for this poison.

I took a syringe and got a blood sample from Bulat before I went and started to preserve the body.

_Two of us in such a short period of time…we can't keep losing people like this._

I poured oils and incenses on and in the body before I wrapped it in a shroud and placed it on a cart, I left it there and headed out into the main room. I looked at the crowd of sad people before me.

"Everyone." I said straightening my shirt "I'm ready to begin."

"Begin what?" Mine asked.

"When I first joined Bulat told me what his final wishes were if he were to ever fall in battle, he asked that he be given a warriors funeral with his friends and have his ashes scattered to the winds. The pyre is ready, all I need is you."

Everyone headed out and I went and pushed the cart out into the yard, I placed it on the pile of logs and flowers and prepared to burn it.

"All bodies are dust." I said lighting a torch "It is fate for us to return to the dust we once were, but there is no reason to fear, the soul lives on, and Bulat watches over us from the Great Beyond."

I placed the torch down and let the fire spread, it engulfed slowly but it burned brightly. No one really said anything, we all just looked into the flames till they started to fizzle out.

"Thank you, this is what he wanted." I said walking over to the ashes and collecting them in an urn.

Most people left me there to clean up, but Akame and Tatsumi stayed.

"I'm going to be taking these to the cliff's edge now." I said "This will be our final goodbye to Bulat."

"I'm coming." Tatsumi said.

"I will do the same." Akame nodded.

We walked to the edge and I picked up the urn.

"Goodbye Bulat, it was a honor to fight by your side." I said letting the ashes spill out.

"Bye Bro…"

Akame was silent.

"I'm through losing people." Tatsumi mumbled "I'll just have to train ten times harder to make up for the loss of Bro!"

"Hmm." I chuckled softly "Yeah, I'm done sitting around too."

* * *

**Later**

"Hey I'm healthy now right?" Mine asked.

"This doctor gives you a clean bill of health." I smiled.

"Alright time to train!" she yelled "We gotta pick up the slack now that Sheele and Bulat are gone."

Mine went running off and I slowly followed her.

_Seems everyone is geared up to get stronger._

"Who's here, someone train with me!" Mine yelled throwing the door to the training grounds open.

"Oh hey Mine." Akame said "How are you."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Lubbock and Tatsumi were doing pushups, and Leone and Akame were sitting on their backs.

"We're just helping the guys out with their training." Leone laughed.

" **Incursio** takes a lot of energy." Tatsumi said "I can barely stay invisible for a few seconds, I need to train more so I can use it."

"Okay I get that." Mine said "But why are you here Lubbock?"

"We're down to just three guys." He said "I figured I should start to get serious."

"That's great and all but you've done half as many pushups as Tatsumi." Leone laughed.

"That's to be expected." Akame said "After all there is a staggering difference between my weight and Leone's."

"GAH!" We all gaffed.

"RAH!" Leone punched her head.

"Ouchy." Akame pouted rubbing her head.

"You'll be fine." I said putting an ice pack on her head.

"Oh you're all here." The Boss said walking up.

"What's with the backpack?" I asked "Taking a trip?"

"I'm going to the revolutionary HQ." she said.

"How come?" Tatsumi asked.

"I need to deliver those Imperial Arms you brought back from your last job." she said "The Axe, The Flute and the Ring."

"Be careful, that axe is super heavy." Tatsumi said.

"It's no problem." She said lifting the blade "I can't use it like a weapon but I can move it without a problem."

"Was the Boss always that cool?" Tatsumi whispered.

"Sure, she used to be a general." Lubbock told him.

"Akame you're in charge, orders are to train for now."

"Okay…" she shrugged.

"Is that the best person to leave in charge?" Tatsumi asked.

"Akame will be fine." I smiled.

"The main reason I'm leaving is to see if I can find any new members." Boss said "I'm hoping they'll be able to spare a few people to give us a hand. I'm not holding my breath over it though."

"I'm sorry…" Tatsumi sighed "I'm just not that strong…"

"Those men you fought were The Three Beasts, they have some of the highest offensive capabilities in the Empire, having them and their Arms out of the picture will weaken Esdeath's position. This will be a major morale boost for the Revolution, you not only saved the people on the ship but you may have saved thousands of other lives as well, you are strong Tatsumi."

Poor kid looked like he was gonna cry.

"I wasn't gonna mention it" Leone sighed "but…Bulat said something a while back, he said that he knew you had a lot of potential and with training, you'd surpass even him."

"Live on Tatsumi." Boss said gathering her things "And show Bulat that you are what he expected."

"Yeah." he nodded with a smile.

* * *

**Later**

"Well this is a problem." I sighed looking at the table.

"Yeah what gave it away!" Mine yelled.

"Oh…you have a wanted poster." Akame said "I guess you two can't go to town anymore."

"Our encounter with the psycho with the dog is probably what got us profiled." I said "This is a pain, I needed to go into town for medical supplies."

"If you need stuff I can go." Tatsumi said "Aren't Lubbock and Leone already there?"

"They are." I nodded grabbing a paper "Very well…"

I scribbled down a list "These are the things I need to resupply my medical kits. It's mostly bandages, thread and disinfectants. You shouldn't have any trouble procuring them."

I handed Tatsumi the list and sent him on his way "Be careful, Esdeath and her killing Squad are all around town."

"The Jaegers." Akame said "They sound intimidating."

"We don't know how many there are or what they look like, they're dangerous."

"If they're dangerous we'll have to be stronger." Mine said "I'm going to train."

"That was the Boss' orders before she left." I said standing up "I'll join you."

"HYP!" Akame hopped out of her chair "Wait for me, it's boring alone inside."

We headed out and I got a good stretch in before I leaned over and started doing the usual work out, pushups, sit-ups and the like. I picked up one of the dummy spears and started spinning it around to work on my coordination. When I was done with that I planned to do my cool down of a few more pushups.

"Something wrong Akame?" I asked as I pushed up.

"Hmmm?" she tilted her head.

"You stopped practicing and you've been looking over here for a bit now, something wrong?"

"It's nothing." She said shaking her head and looking off.

"HeHeHe…" Mine snickered.

"What are you giggling about." I glared.

"Oh nothing." She smiled mischievously.

When we finished up we headed inside to eat something, Akame was in charge of cooking, which meant we were only having meat tonight. I didn't really mine, Akame was a pretty decent cook, she just shoved a ton of meat down her throat…not like that!

"PROBLEM!" Lubbock yelled throwing the door open.

"Oh you guys are back." I said "Did you get my medical supplies?"

"Yeah here." Leone said throwing me a bag.

"Perfect." I smiled.

"Now what were you yelling about Lub?" Mine asked.

"Tatsumi…" he panted having clearly ran here "We went to a competition so he could win some money, and he got dragged off by Esdeath."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Jaegers

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Tatsumi was taken." Akame gasped.

"Did she know he was a member of Night Raid?" Mine asked.

"I don't think so." Lubbock said "She didn't seem to have any hate or Bloodlust."

"The only way to go for sure is to go and see for ourselves." Leone said.

"Akame, you're in charge, what would you like us to do?" I asked.

"Umm…" Akame looked stressed out, like she wasn't sure what to do.

"Don't say something dumb like we should go charging in to rescue him." Mine said "This is the Palace we're talking about, it's full of traps and soldiers. Besides, Tatsumi's true identity might not have been discovered yet."

"For now…" Akame slowly nodded "We'll move the base deeper into the mountains."

"Sounds like a plan." Lubbock said "They might have sniffed this place out."

"What do we do about Tatsumi?" Leone asked "Even though rescuing him will be impossible."

"I know that." Akame said "We don't have the resources, but Tatsumi is our friend, so we'll do whatever we can to help him from here."

"We should move the important things to the back of the base in case we have to leave in a hurry." I said "Let's get to work."

"Right!"

Everyone ran off to start moving things and getting ready to run if we had to.

"We'll get him back just fine." I told Akame placing hand on her shoulder "Don't worry."

"Mhm." She nodded "Let's get to work."

Akame helped move some stuff, and my move some stuff I mean she cleaned out the fridge while I emptied out my office.

"I need to make sure everything is ready to go." I said checking the medical kit "We can't afford to leave any of this behind, that and when we get Tatsumi back I'll probably have to patch him up and check for any bugs or poisons."

I was surprised how quickly night fall came, there was nothing we could do for Tatsumi right now, all we could do was pray for his safety.

* * *

**The Next Day.**

"Are you sure splitting up was the best idea?" I asked Akame.

"We need to keep watch for a chance to rescue Tatsumi, I think this is the best plan."

"Okay…" I nodded.

We had broken into groups to try and find an opening to save our ally, Mine and Leone were watching the south entrance to the capital and Akame and I were watching the North, Lub got to hold down the fort at base.

"Agore look!" Akame perked up "It's Esdeath…and Tatsumi is with her!"

I looked through the binoculars, sure enough Esdeath was walking out of the Capital with Tatsumi and two other people, a man with shaggy dark blue hair, and a girl with black hair in a bob and a schoolgirl's uniform.

_She looks just like…_

"…" Akame was staring at the young girl "Kurome…"

"Akame?"

_That's her sisters name._

"It's nothing." She shook her head "Let's tail them and wait for a chance to get Tatsumi out of there."

Fortunately for us they went up into the mountains and split into groups, guys and girls. We followed Tatsumi and the boy he called Wave from a safe distance. They took care of some Danger Beasts before Tatsumi used the chance to make a break for it with Incursio.

We sprinted after him, but we had to hold back because that Wave guy had his own Armor based Imperial Arms, **Grand Chariot.**

_The advanced form of Incursio…_

Luckily Wave didn't seem to pick up on Tatsumi being the one inside the armor and the boy managed to escape, he took a few blows but he'd live.

We found him half dead on the shore of the river, a lion type Danger Beast stalking closer.

"HYA!" Akame dashed forward and sliced it in two.

"Akame!" Tatsumi gasped.

"Hey I'm here too." I said running up.

"Why are you here?" he asked as we went over to him.

"We followed you out of the capital." I said placing my kit down and starting to bandage a wound on his arm "We finally managed to get an opening to help you out."

"Sorry…" he frowned "You had to com rescue me."

"HMPH." Akame bopped him on the head.

"He's already injured don't make it worse." I sighed.

"I'll always come to save you." Akame smiled "We're friends."

"Thanks…" he half smiled.

"Something wrong?" Akame asked.

"No…I'm just happy to see your faces again." He said as I pulled him off the ground.

"He's stable enough to move for now." I said.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Later**

We got Tatsumi back to the makeshift base we were using and I tended to his wounds.

"So you got to hang out with the Jaegers." I said as I examined him"Why don't you fill us in."

"Sure…" he nodded "There are seven of them counting Esdeath, and they all have Arms."

"All of them."

"Which ones, names would be useful too." I said.

"Wave had an armor like mine." Tatsumi started "The one man, Run, his Arms allowed him to fly, he called them **The Thousand Mile Flight: Mastema."**

"There was a guy from the incineration squad, Bols, he had a Flamethrower for an Arms."

" **Purgatory Invitation: Rubicante."** Lubbock said

"Yeah that was it, the girl who killed Sheele was there too."

"What?!"

"OW!" he hissed "You're squeezing too hard."

"Sorry." I said

"Her arms were mechanical now, and they could be switched out for all different kinds of weapons." Tatsumi explained "There was a doctor there too, the one who put the weapons in her, Dr. Stylish, he had a pair of gloves that let his fingers move and Mach speed."

" **The Hands of God: Perfector."** I said "Supposedly they can heal any injury but death."

"And finally-." Tatsumi started.

"Kurome." Akame said.

"Yeah."

"So that was her." I nodded.

"Yes…for her to be wrapped up in this." Akame frowned.

"Why didn't you escape the Empire together?" Tatsumi asked.

"I tried to convince her." Akame frowned more "But she chose to stay, she likely considers me a traitor…Tatsumi, was Kurome eating something?"

"Yeah, she was digging into a bag of candies like all the time." He said "I just figured she had a sweet tooth."

"I see…" Akame frowned more.

"Hey Akame." Mine spoke up "I've said it in the past but I'm saying it again, if your sister shows up we've gotta hit her with everything we've got, we need to be prepared to go against her."

"The Jaegers and their Arms are all dangerous." I said "For Seryu's body to be modified to this extent by Dr. Stylish, and they have Rubicante, the most famous weapon of the Incineration Squad."

"Well Mastema was already in the book." Mine gestured.

"Yeah." Lub nodded "But the Trump Card is still a mystery."

" **Perfector** concerns me the most." I said "How can we fight something if that man can heal any wound and modify any individual's body."

"Speaking of all these arms I didn't see what Kurome uses." Tatsumi said.

" **March of the Dead: Yatsufusa."** Akame explained "Those killed by the blade become puppets for Kurome to use, she can have up to eight things under her thrall, she can manipulate them as if they still had life."

"The most insulting of all Imperial Arms." I growled "The dead are not toys to play with."

"So getting killed by her is a fate worse than death!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Relax you'd be dead anyway." Leone shrugged.

"If we're going to start taking them down." I said "Dr. Stylish needs to fall first, **Perfector** is too dangerous to be left in their hands, if he modifies teh other members of the Jaegers we won't stand a chance."

"Talking is fine but Tatsumi is back!" Leone said hugging the boy "Let's celebrate!"

"I just hope the info helps." He sighed.

"So, you saw her up close." Mine said "What did you think of Esdeath?"

"She's…on a whole different level." Tatsumi shivered.

"We know nothing about her Arms other than it controls and creates Ice." I shrugged "The extent frightens me."

"Esdeath has a weakness!" Akame yelled "She's alive and has a beating heart, therefore, one cut form me and I will kill her, no matter how strong she is!"

_She's so determined._

"Right now I'd say the Jaegers match us in person to person abilities." Tatsumi said "but they have a numbers advantage. Going against them now would be bad."

"Well I think we should head back to the main house!" Leone said "That's where all the beer is!"

"I guess it's safe to move." I shrugged "Alright let's go."

We all gathered our things and started to head back to the hideout, Akame was oddly sluggish.

"Something wrong?" I asked "You're worried about your sister aren't you."

"…yes." She sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"No." Akame shook her head "Kurome…she needs help."

"Hmm?"

"She's addicted." Akame whispered "To drugs that she can't go without."

"I see…addiction is a dangerous affliction." I nodded.

"I've tried to get her off them but every time she seizes up from withdrawal." Akame said "The drugs she is doping with are incredibly addictive and are killing her body in the process."

"I see." I hummed.

"I had planned to take her to a spring that is rumored to work miracles and heal the sick…but she wouldn't go."

"So that's why you have to stop her, so you can save her."

"Yes." Akame nodded.

"Okay…well I'll take a look into this drug for you." I said "Perhaps I can find a way you make her potential detox a little easier."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I'll do anything to help you Akame." I smiled back.

"Hmm…" she just looked away.

"Something wrong." I asked.

"It's nothing." Akame smiled at me.

_It's strange…when I'm with Akame, I feel like I could do anything._

_The Jaegers…Seryu Ubiquitous…Dr. Stylish…how could a man be allowed to do things like that to a person…_ _**Perfector** _ _is too dangerous to be left in his hands…I must retrieve it from him. I may not be able to use it myself, but perhaps it will be able to help Kurome._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. Extase

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Here's to having Tatsumi back!" Leone yelled.

"Yeah." I smiled drinking from a bottle "It's been a while since we all just sat back and partied like this."

"I still can't believe that Esdeath fell for him." Lubbock grumbled staring at his drink "I mean how is he the lady killer?!"

"She has some awful tastes." Mine rolled her eyes "I mean what part of that is so great?"

"I was just called 'that'…" Tatsumi sighed.

"Tatsumi you should try eating more meat." Akame said.

"How much do you have!" I yelled looking at her plate which was stacked a mile high.

I looked down at my own plate and started to cut the meat that was on my plate.

"Looks delicious." I smiled poking it with my fork "Bottoms up…huh."

"OM!"

"AKAME!" I yelled "That was mine.

She had gobbled down my food right off my fork.

"Jeez you such a glutton." I rolled my eyes "I have no idea how you manage to keep that figure with how much you eat."

I poked my food with my fork while swatting away Akame and managing to get something into my mouth."

"Ohhhh…" Mine pointed at me "Look everyone, Agore and Akame had an indirect kiss."

"What are you five!" I blushed "It was my fork first anyway."

"So…childish." Akame mumbled twiddling her fingers.

"You two so wanna do it." Lubbock smiled.

"Kissy, Kissy." Leone laughed

"Shut up!" I yelled throwing a bottle at Lub "I'll bury you all alive if you don't drop it!"

_Me and Akame…there's no way…_

* * *

**Later**

"Get up!" Lubbock yelled.

"What…" I groaned "I'm hungover go away…"

"We've got intruders!" he yelled.

"Shit!" I sat up "Alright, fan out and take them out."

"There's more than a hundred." Lub said.

"Break up and regroup." I said throwing my cloak on "We can make them split up to follow us and thin them out a bit."

"Alright!"

"Where's Leone?" Mine asked as her and I ran for the front door.

"I'm not sure, but she'll be fine."

When we got outside Mine headed for the forest and I went towards the Graveyard.

"RAH!" something jumped from the shadows at me.

"Take this!" I yelled slamming my shovel into his head.

"RAAAH!"

"You took that blow?!" I gasped sliding back "Your body isn't normal…"

I swiped again, this time slicing his head off with the blade.

"Let's see…" I pulled out a scalpel and sliced his chest open "These muscle masses and tumors, modifications…this attack."

I looked towards the woods "The Doctor followed Tatsumi."

"GRRA!"

I looked around and I was surrounded by more of the modified soldiers.

" **Flare Gun!"** I let off a blast of fire scaring the creatures.

I pushed my way through the crowd, blasting fire at the ones who got in the way.

"I'll take care of him." I quickly ducked and slid under a blade.

I turned around and held **Glowworm** in front of me. I looked at the man who challenged me, his hands appeared to be mechanical, but his body was also naturally muscular and resilient, that wasn't what bothered me, it was the blade he wielded.

"Where did you get that." I growled.

"You like it?" he asked **"The Cutter of Creation: Extase.** I'm still getting to know it, but I'll chop you to pieces with it."

I shot off a fireball "That doesn't belong to you!"

_This…Doctor…is pissing me off more and more!_

"First I'll drag you off to hell." I said "Then I'm gonna kill your boss."

I spun the chain before throwing my lantern at him, blasting the ground with flames. He took the blow in stride and I used **Glowworm** like an anchor and pulled myself forward, digging my shovel into his arm.

"Not even close!" he yelled pushing me back.

" **Spirit Strike!"**

I pulled the front open and let a spirit fly out and grab the man, it screamed as it dug it's cold spectral fingers into his arms.

"GRAAA!" he snapped the scissors closed and the spirit faded away.

_Extase can cut even spectral beings…dammit. It's also unbreakable…his skin is like steel…how can I get passed this guy?_

" **Eternal Haunt!"**

The spirits flew out of the lantern and grabbed onto the man, screaming out and holding him in place. I ran forward and tried to slice his head off with my shovel, but the blade only cracked on impact.

_It's like he's metal under his skin._

I looked around and saw more of the grunt like soldiers where charging at me trying to gang up on me.

I ducked as he snipped at me again, but I slammed my Weapon down **"Immolation!"**

The air around me sparked and blazed, burning away the ones attacking me.

"Now give me that!" I yelled sliding passed and grabbing the handles "That belongs to my friend."

"Eh?" he pushed me back "I'll cut you to ribbons!"

I managed to roll and avoid the cut but I knew I just came close to getting my head chopped off.

"You're getting too emotional." Mine said walking up "So…do you need a hand?"

She looked around "Never mind…I see why your so upset, it makes me sick to see Extase in the hands of an enemy. I'll help you take care of this guy."

"You and I haven't worked together since that night." I said holding my lantern up "This'll be fun."

"Let's kick this guy's ass." I said.

"Just cause some stupid little girl joined won't save you, you're both dead!"

The guy jumped up and pulled the scissors open.

" **Spirits destabilize his form!"**

The ghosts poured out from **Glowworm** and spun around the man, lowering his energy and leaving his in a weaker state.

"Now Mine!"

" **Take This!"**

Mine charged up her gun and let off a massive blast, blowing the man away. **Extase** fell from the sky and stabbed into the ground.

"You judge on appearance." Mine told the air "That was your mistake."

"Recovering this has been a long time coming." I said as Mine picked up Extase.

"You're…finally home." Mine whimpered hugging the giant scissors.

"Be at peace Sheele…" I frowned strapping the blade to my back for transport.

"Now we just have to get rid of their boss." I said with determination.

I looked at the sky, the moon was blocked out by a large Air Manta.

"The Boss is back." I told mine "It's time to turn this fight around!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. The Scientist

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"So the boss came back." Mine smiled.

_There's someone behind us…_

"RAHH!" Leone jumped out and kicked the attacker away before I could even turn around "Bastard!"

She picked the man up and started choking him out.

"Ahhgaa…" the man wheezed.

"I hate being the victim in a surprise attack." She growled "You're body might be enhanced but I'm not gonna make it hurt any less!"

I looked down and a blade popped out of the man's shoe.

"RAH!" Leone caught the blade with her teeth before slamming the man down and breaking his neck.

"Everyone's here." Akame said running up with Lubbock and Tatsumi.

"Good no one got done in by those guys." I nodded.

"Hmm." Akame quickly grabbed her sword and I saw that we were surrounded.

_So fast…_

"There's more." Tatsumi said.

"I think this is the last of them." Lubbock said looking at his strings.

"I don't smell anyone else nearby." Leone confirmed.

"But where's the boss…" I glared.

"Haa…" Akame suddenly fell over.

"Akame!"

***ZZT***

"GAH!" I grabbed my chest "My muscles…a toxin."

I looked around and everyone was collapsing but Tatsumi.

"Don't dispel Incursio!" I said "It's protecting you from the poison."

_He's trying to snuff us out…these are paralyzing spores…_

"I gotta have some kind of detoxing agent in here." I said looking at my medical kit "Tatsumi cover me till I can get a cure working."

"Right!"

_Bring everything you've got Stylish…let's see who wins, your modifications or my healing._

The ground shook and I looked up, a man had fallen from the sky and crushed one of the grunts under his weapon, some sort or club like device.

This guy was tall, short hair, he didn't look human, he had horns on his head and that weapon looked too heavy for a normal person.

"An ally?" Leone wondered.

"Exterminate the enemy Susanoo!" Boss yelled

"Understood." The man mumbled.

The man flicked his wrist and the club he had gained a set of whirling blades that he used to slice through the army in front of us.

_He's so strong._

"Here it is!" I said grabbing a bottle "Detoxin!"

"SHIT!" I hissed as I stabbed myself in the arm with a needle.

"Here." I said giving Akame a shot "It's slow acting but it will get you moving again soon."

***Hiss***

I looked over at one of the dead bodies, the head was smoking and ticking.

_He wouldn't!_

"HIT THE DECK!" I yelled pulling Akame to the ground.

The bodies all exploded into a blaze of fire and body parts.

"Suicide traps." I said "He put bombs in them!"

_Is there nothing this man won't do to a human body?_

"Ugh…" Susanoo hissed, his arm had been blow clean off.

"I can't fix that." I shook my head.

"Wait look!" Mine yelled.

"Ha…ha…"

Suddenly his arm grew back good as new.

"A human type, biological!" I gasped.

"He's an Imperial Arms!"

"Hmmm…" the man stared at Mine.

He walked over and rubbed her hair.

"Uhh…what was that?" Mine gaffed as he walked away.

"Susanoo!" Boss yelled "The southwest!"

"Yes!" the man said running off.

"That's where he is." I glanced over "I'm not done with you!"

I chased after Susanoo and found him confronting the doctor.

"So we meet." I stared at him "The man who violates human life."

"Hmm?"

"You're experiments are an insult to Life and an insult to Death." I said holding my lantern out "Someone like you must be killed before you violate more people."

"You're surrounded." The Human Arms said "It's over."

"Not by a long shot!" the Doctor yelled **"Trump Card 2: Danger Beast Shot!"**

I watched as he injected something into his arm.

"Experimenting on yourself now." I said as the man's body was overcome with tumors.

_What was in that shot?_

I watched in disgust as the man grew gigantic.

"By becoming a Danger Beast I'll be able to blow you all away."

"He combined his body with Danger Beast DNA." I said "A horrifying disregard for life."

The man suddenly grabbed the two male members of his little personal squad.

"You'll be my nutrients!"

"Oh my god!" I yelled as he fed them to his lower half "That's gross."

"And the last."

"NO!" I jumped over and slammed my lantern down in front of the female member **"Spirit Wall!"**

I held the arm back with a wall of fire before I grabbed the girl and ran.

"What the?!"

"I'm not letting him eat you." I said "No matter who you are."

I saw Susanoo block a punch from the giant beast.

"The people you've experimented on." I said raising my lantern high "Let's see how many have regrets!"

" **Spirit Call!"**

The ghosts of the fallen rose from the ground and gathered around.

"Seek out the one who wronged you!" I commanded.

"GRAAH!" they all screeched and wailed as they flew forward and surrounded the beast, leaving touches of cold death where they grabbed on to him.

I looked over and saw Akame and Tatsumi were in position to attack "Go ahead and end this guy!"

The both nodded, a shot rang out from **Pumpkin** and knocked the beast over allowing Tatsumi and Akame to run up the side. Susanoo stepped up to block the final attack and Tatsumi threw Akame forward, with one clean strike she split the man's chest open.

"A death so fast…" I said putting my lantern on my hips "It's more than he deserves."

"Now then…"

I turned back and grabbed the girl with the giant ears by the collar "Let's you and I have a talk.

"EEP!"

"Relax." I said looking at her ears "I might not have a lot of time, but I'd like to take a look at you in more detail."

"Huh?"

"Stylish experiments." I said "They piss me off to no end, with you help I'd like to try and fix you, if you'll let me."

"Agore!" Boss called out from the Air Manta "Let's go."

"Come on." I said picking up the girl "Is it just the ears, or did he put other stuff in you?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not a brain surgeon." I sighed "You better hope there isn't a grenade in your head. What's your name."

"Mimi." The girl said.

"That's a dumb name." I said jabbing her with a needle of anesthetic "Take a nap."

"Ugh…" the girl groaned as she fell asleep.

"Is she coming?" Mine asked.

"I need to take a look at her, is it alright Boss?"

"I'd prefer not too…but okay, she'd make for decent recon if you can swing it."

"I'll do what I can." I said "But first, anyone else need anything or are you all in one piece?"

Everyone seemed to be good so we quickly gathered our essentials onto the Air Manta and set off to find a new hideout. Luckily I managed to recover **Perfector** from the corpse of Stylish, so that was useful.

"This girl." Akame stepped up "What's wrong with her."

"Another of Stylish experiment victims." I said looking at the sleeping girl with the huge ears "first I'd like to try fixing her ears, Boss is right, we might be able to send her to the spies or the recon teams."

_I wonder who she was, and how she ended up getting the treatment from Stylish._

I looked over at the girl and the man sitting by the Boss.

_And I wonder who they are._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. New Base

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Wow!" Tatsumi cheered "This is so cool!"

"Hahaha!" Chelsea laughed "You're so pure of heart, I can barely believe you're a killer."

"Interesting." I said examining the ear "They're not new ears, he just made her old ones hyper sensitive.

It felt like someone was glaring at me.

"Something wrong Akame?" I asked placing Mimi down.

"No…" she pouted.

_Okay~_

"This is more fun than I thought." Leone laughed.

"This is not fun!" Mine yelled.

"So can you fix her?" Boss asked.

"No." I shook my head "Not without **Perfector** and since I can't use it for now her ears are stuck this way, I recommend sending her to the revolutionary base with the Arms we recovered. She's provided enough samples and data for me to in the future to maybe counter any modifications we may come across."

"Okay." Boss nodded as we landed.

"Ugh…" the girl stirred awake.

"Oh good you're awake." I said "I've got things to tell you."

I explained that there was nothing I could do for her now, but we were going to send her to the revolutionaries with **Perfector and Extase.**

The Air Manta slowly landed in the uncharted area of the mountains.

"Since this place goes unexplored it's perfect for our new hiding place." Boss said as we hopped off the Manta "The Revolutionaries are looking for a new base for us closer to the Capital, until then we'll stay here."

The Air Manta suddenly kicked up dust as it started to take off.

"It's leaving?" Mine said "Is that okay?"

"We left the recovered Imperial Arms on it." Chelsea said "And that girl too."

"Umm…bye!" Mimi yelled.

"Since it's such a useful vehicle we can't just keep it." Boss said "It's heading back to their base."

"It's like an automatic delivery service." Chelsea said "come on Mine don't you know that."

"So I guess we can't just ride into the Capital with that." Tatsumi said.

"Impossible." Akame told him "The palace airspace is surrounded by tamed Danger Beasts."

"Now why don't I introduce our new members again." Boss said "First is…huh?"

"Akame, you're really cute up close." Chelsea said running her fingers through my friends long black hair.

"W-What are you doing?!" Akame blushed.

"I'm Chelsea, let's be friends and killers together okay." The girl smiled.

Chelsea, our newest member, attractive young girl with a tendency to quickly get on everyone's nerves with her blunt attitude.

"Here have this." The girl said handing Akame a lollipop.

"Oh…I welcome you comrade!" Akame said taking the candy.

"She was bribed with sweets!" I yelled.

"She doesn't really seem like a killer." Tatsumi commented.

"She's a remarkable talent who has killed as many people as Akame." Boss said "She's more than capable."

"Oh and this." Boss said pointing to the man "This is my new Imperial Arms, **The Speed of Lightning: Susanoo**. Since he's an organic there's little pressure on my body."

The man walked up to Tatsumi.

"Hello?"

"Hmm…AH!" the man gasped before ducking down and tucking in Tatsumi's shirt "That's better."

"Oh yeah he's a neat freak." Boss said.

"What's he do?" Leone asked "Is he only good at hand to hand combat?"

"HeHeHe…" Boss snickered "Prepare to be amazed, Do it Susanoo!"

"…right."

The guy really did move like lightning, which was great and all but…

"He's just doing household chores." Tatsumi observed "Cooking and chopping wood."

"That's right!" Boss smiled "Susanoo was originally created for escorting people, along with his battle ability he's equipped to handle all sorts of household tasks, cleaning, cooking whatever you need!"

"This has nothing to do with battle!" Mine snapped.

"Well of course his Trump Card is for battle." Boss said.

_It will be interesting to see how these two fit in._

I was pretty surprised, in just a few minutes Susanoo was able to build a small lodge for all of us to stay in, he also managed to make dinner and start a campfire.

"Chelsea." I said "could you come here a moment?"

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just getting set up and wanted to know if you had and medical concerns I should be aware of."

"Agore, the undertaker and Night Raid doctor." She said "Officially you have no formal medical training you manage to perform minor surgery and work as a field medic."

"Impressive knowledge." I said "How'd you know that."

"I'm pretty good and finding stuff out." She smirked "That stuff was all in files I'd found, but I've formed my own opinions in the short time since we met."

"Such as?" I asked.

"You care about life and death." She said "despite being a mortician by trade you hate that people have to die, hence why you saved that experiment girl."

"Her name was Mimi."

"Whatever, you're deeply religious, making a point to pray every dawn and dusk." She continued "oh and you're in love with Akame."

"WHAT?!" I gasped "No I'm not."

"I pegged you two when I touched her hair, you got that pissed off look on your face, you're confirming it even more now."

"Akame and I are…just friends." I sighed.

She suddenly got in my face with a determined look "I suggest you throw those feelings away, it will only get in your way of killing."

"It's a little early for you to be ordering me around." I stared her down "The Ice Queen who just shows up but has done nothing but piss off every member of the team."

"Whatever." She walked off "And no, I have no problems that should concern you medically."

"Fine." I said closing her file and putting it with the rest "I have a feeling you and I won't get along so let's stay out of each other's hair."

"Sounds great." She grumbled.

"Huh?" Akame walked in "What was all that?"

"Nothing." I sighed "What's up?"

"Dinner is ready." She said.

"Cool." I said standing up "I could use something to take my focus off her."

As we walked out to the main room I looked at Akame, as a man I couldn't deny that she was very cute, she and I got along great, she likes to cook and has a great personality, any guy could fall for her…maybe…even I am."

Akame must have noticed I was staring because she looked at me concerned before smiling at be.

***Ba-Thump***

"Whoa…" I grabbed my chest "What the…"

"Are you alright?" Akame said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said shaking it roof.

_Feels like I just got shot in the heart._

At dinner Boss informed us that we were going to lay low in the forest for a while and that we should expect Suu and Chelsea to be the last of our reinforcements.

* * *

**A few days later.**

"You need my help to dig a spring?" I asked.

"Yes, it is Najenda's order." Suu said.

"Okay." I said grabbing my shovel "No offense I dig graves and I doubt I can keep up with you."

"It will be fine." The man said.

We headed out into the woods until Suu slammed his weapon down and found a water vein. I dug my shovel into the ground and we started digging.

"You wield The Spirit Lantern **Glowworm** correct?" Susanoo asked.

"Yeah." I nodded "What about it."

"I once met a person who had it." He said "I'm curious if you have the same problem he did?"

"What problem?" I said moving dirt **"Glowworm** has never given me any problems."

"He said he was haunted by the some spirits in the lantern, his lost loved ones who became restless spirits, he said he could hear their voices and see them as spirits."

"I've never had that happen." I said "the spirits I summon are usually faceless specters, no one I've ever know personally."

"I see…" Suu said "That forget I asked.

We dug the hole deeper till we his a steam vent and water gushed out. We made sure it was wide enough before we headed back to the base. Akame happened to be walking out as I was going in, we both smiled and waved before I headed in towards the little section I had set up as a medical area.

I was checking some tests I had been running on blood samples from Mimi but my mind kept zoning out, ever since Chelsea mentioned it I can't get Akame out of my head.

"Gonna stop denying it?" Boss said leaning on the door.

"I'm not denying anything." I mumbled.

"Mhm…" she chuckled a bit "sure you're not."

"Will everyone just drop it!" I yelled.

The Boss stared at me "There's nothing wrong with feeling the way you do."

"I don't feel anything!" I snapped "Will you people stop trying to convince me of something I already know!"

I slammed my hand down, shaking the desk "I like Akame alright!"

"Ha!" I thought I heard a gasp but there was no one there.

* * *

**Akame's POV**

"How careless…" I sighed looking at the cut on my arm.

It was just a scrape from training but I thought it best to have it looked at by Agore. Even though it was just to get a little cut looked at, going to see him made me smile a bit, I wasn't really sure why though. I was going to go into his office but I could hear him talking to someone.

"I don't feel anything!" he yelled "Will you people stop trying to convince me of something I already know!"

"Hmm?" I leaned my head in slightly.

He slammed his hand down on his desk "I like Akame alright!"

"Ha!" I gasped and backed away from the door "No…he…"

_He…he can't…_

I suddenly felt no need to do anything but run and hide, everyone always jokes about the two of us, but Agore…really does like me, but we can't…

I went into my room and sat on my bed, pulling my legs into my chest. I held a pillow close to my body. I thought about all the times we had shared, the way his smile made me smile.

"I…I like him too…" I blushed into the pillow "But…we shouldn't…not now, I don't want to have to have that burden during fighting…but what if I never get the chance because of the fighting and danger of our jobs. Oh this is so frustrating!"

It was then I realized that love was confusing.

_Should I tell him…or not?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Agore and Akame

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Hmm…" I looked down at my book.

The last few weeks had been weird, we had all been training but that wasn't' the hard part, Akame had been acting strange. She wasn't coming around as much and when I tried to talk to her she always said she had something to do and would go running off.

I heard Tatsumi calling me out for dinner, it smelled great, Akame and Suu had gone out fishing so I was sure they got something good.

"Wow…" I gasped when I walked out into the kitchen.

Akame was cooking with her hair up in a ponytail, she looked really cute. I took a seat at the table and served myself, I looked over at Akame and smiled but she just looked away when I did.

_Did I do something to make her angry?_

"Man Suu's food is the best." Leone laughed.

"Thank you for the meal." Akame smiled as she cleaned up.

I handed her my plate and she was quick to take it away.

_How can one girl be the perfect assassin and a perfect housewife?_

"Hey Suu let's do some training tomorrow." Tatsumi said.

"Sure." The man shrugged.

"See, it's like I said Susanoo is amazing." Boss smirked.

"I'm impressed you were giving such a useful Imperial Arms." I shrugged.

"Actually until now Susanoo was sleeping, he woke up when I arrived."

"That's amazing Boss!" Akame cheered.

"It must be my immense Charisma." She smirked.

"Actually Najenda looks like my former master." Suu explained.

"That makes sense." I nodded.

"I bet she was amazing like me." Boss said.

"Tell us about it." Tatsumi asked.

"Okay…" Suu shrugged "he was a great general."

"HE?!"

"HAHAHA!" Leone laughed "She looks like a man! Boss is such a hunk!"

"She is somewhat masculine." I smirked.

"Stop…my sides!" Tatsumi cried.

"Shut it!" Boss yelled punching us.

"Sorry…" we all bowed.

"Huh?" Mine said "Shoo go away, this is mine."

I looked over and there was a cat on the couch with Mine.

"Where's that come from?" I wondered.

"Ugh fine…" Mine said cutting a small piece of her cake "Here."

"NYA!"

The cat jumped up and grabbed the plate, leaving mine with just a spoonful. The cat was surrounded by smoke and Chelsea took its place on the floor.

"It's all mine, thanks."

"AHHH!" Mine screamed "YOU!"

"You've got too many openings." Chelsea smirked.

"So you can even turn into a cat?" Lubbock asked.

"Yep it's useful, my Imperial Arms **Phantasmagoria: Gaea Foundation.** " Chelsea said holding up a case "You should be more careful Mine, our you'll end up dead."

"Shut up!" the girl roared "You're Arms is useless in a fight!"

"You're right." The spy shrugged "But it's worth it to see a surprised face like that!"

"I HATE YOU!" Mine yelled.

_Can't say I disagree with Mine, Chelsea tends to rub people the wrong way…_

Everyone gradually headed to bed but I stayed up and sat around the fire, Akame was finishing cleaning up, normally the two of us would be talking but we didn't say anything.

"Hey…" I sighed "I was thinking about going out and doing some training tomorrow, you wanna come?"

"…"

"Akame?"

"Umm…okay." She said not turning away from the sink "S-sure…just the two of us…"

"Yeah." I smiled "It's a date."

"W-what?! WAH!" she dropped a plate and it shattered "Owww!"

I ran over and saw she had a small shard in the back of her hand.

"Wait here and don't touch it." I said running to grab my medical bag.

I had Akame take a seat on the couch and I got some tweezers to pull the shard out.

"That was stupid." I smiled "It's not like you to be so clumsy."

"Yeah…" she mumbled as I pulled the glass out of her hand.

"Let me clean and bandage the cut, good thing it didn't hit any tendons, this is your good hand." I said.

I sprayed the hand with a germ killer, Akame hissed slightly at the stinging, I then slowly wrapped her hand, her hand was so soft and delicate.

_These are the hands of a killer…yet they feel like an innocent maiden's._

"There, good as new." I smiled.

"Thank you." She said standing up "I should finish cleaning up."

"Okay, just be careful this time." I said going to bed.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"HRAAAA!" I brought my shovel down and bashed a danger beast, Akame stabbed it in the side to finish it off.

"Dammit." I sighed looking at the Shovel "This thing won't hold up much more, especially if our opponents keep getting tougher."

"Perhaps it's time you start to fight with a real weapon." Akame suggested.

"I have no training with other weapons." I said.

"I can teach you how to use a sword." Akame said "I mean…if you want to learn."

"If you're my teacher I'll gladly learn." I smiled.

Akame looked away.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked "You look feverish."

"I feel fine." She said batting my hand away.

"Akame…" I said "We…we should talk."

"About what?" she asked.

"The last few weeks, you've been acting strange, what's bothering you?"

The two of us sat down on a log she still didn't answer me

"Akame…the last few weeks I've been doing some thinking."

"Me to." She whispered.

"Akame I…I'm not sure how to say this…I think I…"

"Just…say it already!" she shivered "I heard you the other day, so just say it!"

"You heard…" I gasped.

"Please…"

_This is a little strange...best to just rip it like a band-aid._

"I think I love you." I said, just coming out with it.

"Agore…" she wouldn't look up.

_Aw man…I really screwed this up, she doesn't feel that way about me, our friendship is ruined._

"I…I like you too." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I like you too." She blushed.

_She...she likes me._

I just smiled "So where does this leave us?"

"I'm not sure." She said "I want this, but I don't want it to get in the way of our work."

"Yeah…" I said "but I want you."

I made her turn to face me "I love you Akame."

I grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with mine "Even if it's just for a little while, I want to be able to say you were mine, and I was yours."

"Agore…" she frowned "Don't make me choose."

"You don't need to choose." I said as we both got closer "let's just be together, even if it's for just a while."

"Okay…" she looked up at me with that cute smile "I guess we can try."

"Good." I said leaning my forehead against hers.

"A few ground rules." She said cutting me off "No getting yourself hurt to protect me, I can handle myself."

"Okay." I smiled "I trust you."

"And no public affection." She blushed "It's embarrassing."

"If that's what you want." I said "But good luck keeping it a secret with the people we have around here they already think we're together."

"Uh huh." She giggled a bit "We should get back to the lodge, take the Danger Beasts with us for food."

"Sure thing." I said "You'll still teach me how to fight right."

"Of course." She nodded hugging me "I need to make sure you can protect yourself, so you can keep coming back to me alive."

"I won't die, not by a longshot." I said hugging her.

* * *

**Later**

"Looks like you've all gotten strong enough to take care of the beasts around here." Boss said as we dragged the corpse back with us.

Apparently Tatsumi, Leone and Mine had also been out killing.

"I already feel stronger." Mine smiled.

"Well you've been watching them for a month, what do you think Chelsea?" Boss asked.

"Yeah they're strong, stronger than the last team I was in." she nodded.

_She praised us!_

"But strength isn't all you need to survive." Chelsea said "I read your old reports, Sheele and Bulat, they were killed in action, they may have been nice people, but as assassins I'd say they were a failure."

"Grr…" I glared at her "It'd be wise for your to not speak ill of the dead."

Akame grabbed my arm and shook her head.

"You'd all best do something about how soft you are, or else you'll end up dead too." Chelsea said walking off.

"Everything she says pisses me off." Mine growled.

"Me too." I said.

"She's certainly blunt." Boss said "Don't mind her, she's a lone survivor so she's had it rough."

"Well for now we should cook the beasts you brought back." Susanoo said.

"We need to fill our tummies." Akame drooled.

"You two are peas in a pod." I sighed.

Akame and Suu had their time cooking and feeding the rest of us, I sat next to Akame at dinner and she smiled at me most of the time.

After dinner I was sitting around the campfire with Mine, Lubbock and Tatsumi.

"What did you want to talk about Mine?" Tatsumi asked.

"Aren't you guys made about how he talked about Sheele and Bulat."

"Of course I am." I said leaning back a bit "She wasn't there, she should just keep her mouth shut."

"I don't want people saying what they want about Bro." Tatsumi said.

"Then we'll have to strike her speechless." Mine said "And while she stands there shocked I'll strike her with a finishing blow."

"I suddenly feel that nothing good will come of this." I told Tatsumi.

"Yeah I don't think allying with her is safe."

"You're on my side right?" Mine raised an eyebrow and her voice "Right?!"

"Yeah whatever." Tatsumi said "What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know you figure it out." She said "I'll think up my part and we'll execute it later."

"Strike her speechless." Lubbock sighed "What to do…AH! Tatsumi can use Incursio to sneak into the bath and pour cold water all over her!"

"That's the dumbest plan ever." I sighed "Count me out."

"But it's a chance to see a cute girl naked!" Lubbock yelled.

"Uhh…" I looked up and saw Akame giving me a death glare from an upstairs window "I'm…I'm good."

_I'd like to keep living, and destroying my relationship with Akame one day in would be bad._

"Suit yourself." Lub shrugged.

I headed back inside, closing the door behind me. Akame was at the top of the stairs.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." I said walking passed her "You need something."

"No." she said touching my arm "Just wanted to see you."

"Goodnight Akame." I said leaning close.

"Goodnight Agore."

Akame quickly looked around to see if the coast was clear before she quickly pecked my lips and ran off.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Danger Beasts

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Hold it like this." Akame said standing behind me and holding her hands over mine "Strong grip, sure precise strikes. Lift up…and follow through."

"HYA!" I swung down.

"Good that's it." She smiled.

Akame was teaching me how to slash with a sword, using my shovel was getting too troublesome and I figured if I was going to learn I should learn from the best.

"You're doing good." Akame smiled.

"I had a great teacher." I smirked.

The two of us were getting kinda close, I was gonna give her a quick kiss but someone interrupted.

"Hey you two!" Boss yelled.

"Yes?!" Akame and I stood apart.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"We have an emergency request, Akame can you go fetch Tatsumi and Susanoo." Najenda asked.

"Sure." Akame said running off.

"Wait." Boss said grabbing my shoulder as I walked by.

"Yes?"

"You two are free to do whatever you want." She said "But keeping it a secret is probably a foolish endeavor."

"I figured you'd sniff us out in a second." I laughed "I was okay with telling everyone, she's the one who wants to keep it between us."

"Alright…" Boss shrugged "Whatever you guys want, I won't interfere."

"Thanks Boss." I said walking back to the lodge.

When I got there everyone had assembled, Boss followed behind me and took a seat.

"Oh before we get to the job I have another announcement." Boss smiled "The base is done, let's pack up and move!"

"Actually I have something to say." I sighed and looked at Akame "Akame and I are going out now."

"WAH!" Akame blushed "Why did you-."

"You weren't gonna keep it from them, best to get it out of the way." I smiled.

"Well it's about time!" Leone laughed throwing our arms around us "You two are too cute together."

Mine made some snide remark and Lubbock whined about something. Chelsea was giving me a nasty look. After that we all packed up and got on the Air Manta and headed for the new base.

* * *

**Later**

"This is the new base?" I said "It looks identical to the old one."

"Yeah it doesn't feel very new." Tatsumi said.

"For ease of escape and secrecy it's best to keep it the same." Akame explained.

"It'll be nice to have a the hot spring back." Mine smiled.

"We had one at the last camp." I sighed.

"We should have a drink to break this place in." Leone smiled.

"Sounds good." Chelsea giggled.

"I finished setting the traps!" Lubbock yelled running up.

"Good job." Boss nodded.

"I've finished digging the escape tunnel." Susanoo said.

_So fast!_

"Grr…" Lubbock glared at the living Arms "Don't think you've won!"

"Are you fighting with a living weapon." I sighed.

We all headed in and got set up, the base was almost identical to the old one so getting around to my office was no problem.

"Alright now to the job at hand." Boss said "The targets are a new species of danger beasts. They hunt in packs, and seem to display intelligence, they are also strong individually as marital arts masters have fought them and lost. They tend to lurk in the mines and forests and devour anything they get their hands on. The Jaegers and the Empire have been killing them but it seems there are many left."

"If the Empire is having trouble this probably isn't a trap." Mine nodded.

"Some might call it helping the Empire but it's just circumstantial this time." Boss said.

"They need to be exterminated to protect people." Akame said.

"Still I'd prefer not to run into any soldiers." Leone smiled.

"We're Night Raid." Boss said "We'll just move at night."

"Oh yeah." we all nodded.

"Just leave it to the Jaegers." Chelsea shrugged "You're all being too soft."

"We get what you're saying." Tatsumi told her "But we're allies of the people, and if these things attack innocent people we can't let them wander around."

"I figured you'd say that." Chelsea mumbled.

"Tatsumi there is something I must tell you." Suu said "You're fly is down and it's really distracting, please fix it."

"AHHH!"

"OH MAN!" Leone laughed "He just made that cool speech with his pants open!"

"What a pervert." Mine rolled her eyes.

"How do you feel?" Lubbock taunted.

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry." Akame said "I had noticed but didn't say anything, I thought you were making a fashion statement."

"I'm not that liberal!"

"From now on I'll pay close attention to it." She said.

"Don't do that!" I said covering her eyes.

"I'll save the people…with my fly down." Lubbock mused "WAHAHAHA!"

"Stop it!" Tatsumi whined.

"That's enough." Boss said clapping her hands "You all have your orders, get out there and kill those Danger Beasts. Spilt into teams and get to work."

"Right!"

We split ourselves up, Tatsumi and Lubbock, Mine and Leone, Suu and Akame, which meant…

"How did I get stuck with you!" I snapped at Chelsea.

"We were the only two left." She said "I don't like this either!"

"Grr!" the two of us glared at each other.

"Let's just clear our area and get back, the less time I spend with your bad attitude the better." I said.

"I couldn't agree more." She rolled her eyes at me.

The two of us walked up to the mine.

"They've been spotted down here, let's clear them out." I said.

We walked into the dark cave, I held up **Glowworm** for light.

"Stay close, you're not great in a fight so I'll watch you…Chelsea?"

I looked behind me and she was gone.

"Great she got lost already."

I quickly stepped back and avoided a punch from a monster.

"So here you are." I said looking at the crowd of monsters.

_Well time to see if Akame's lessons payed off._

I held my Lantern up with one hand and pulled out the sword attached to my hip.

"Here we go!"

The monster punched at me and I blocked with my sword before blasting it with fire.

_It's arm was covered in metal…_

I looked at the crowd, they were covered in metal parts and tubing.

"You show up right after Dr. Stylish died…you're rejected experiments!" I said coming to a realization "But who let you out…?"

One jumped up from behind be and tried to slam both fists into me, I sliced one hand of and the burned it alive with my Lantern.

"Time to put all of you to rest." I said readying for another attack.

_Where the hell is Chelsea?_

I started pushing forward, cutting through the monsters, burning the ones still fighting. The sword Akame gave me wasn't working, I grabbed a pickax off the ground and jammed it into one's eye before I found a loose shovel. I picked it up and used it to cut a few down.

"Now this is more my style." I smirked looking at the spade.

"RAAAAH!"

"GAH!" I groaned as I was punched in the guy by a monster.

I slammed against the wall and looked up, there were two monsters walking closer, and soon one monster dove at me.

"HYAP!" suddenly the other puffed into smoke and Chelsea appeared, filling the attacking monster's back with needles, killing it.

"Thanks I guess." I said standing up.

"Fu…" she smiled putting candy in her mouth "You owe me one."

"Whatever." I said burning our way out "This place is clean let's get back."

"You wanna see Akame." She laughed.

"Nothing wrong with wanting to see my girlfriend." I countered.

Chelsea stepped in front of me and poked my chest "I told you you're too soft, and now two of you are starting a relationship, you're walking a risky path."

"Whatever path keeps me with Akame." I said pushing her hand down "That's the path I'll walk."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. Planning

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

We were all sitting around the base, we had been taking it easy for a couple of days, Tatsumi had recently been teleported somewhere by an Imperial Arms and ended up with Esdeath, he managed to get back to us in one piece. Chelsea was off on a job and the rest of us were training or doing work.

I was in my office, at my desk reading up on some surgical techniques.

"Hey." Akame said leaning on me from behind.

"Hey." I smiled looking up "What's up?"

"Nothing, just came to say hi." She smiled back.

"You know you're really cute when you smile." I laughed.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"How's it going?" I asked closing my book "You wanna do something?"

"Do something?" she asked "It's not like we can go anywhere, we both have wanted posters."

"I know." I sighed "I just wish I could take you out so I could give you something special, I'm your boyfriend but we've never really done much as a couple."

"We've done plenty." She said hugging me and looking up "I don't feel ungrateful."

"Okay…I just want you to feel special." I said putting my hands on her hips.

"Hmm…this makes me feel special." She said leaning into me.

The two of us gradually swayed in place, dancing to nonexistent music. I hummed a soft tune as Akame and I slow danced around the room. The two of us spun around and fell back onto one of the cots in the room.

"Hahaha." We both laughed as Akame laid her head on my chest.

"See, that was fun." She said "We can do plenty together without needing to go to town."

"Yeah I guess so." I said giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey lovebirds." Mine said storming in.

"GAH!" Akame and I both panicked and fell off the bed.

"Owww!" I rubbed my head "What?"

"Chelsea's on her way back." She said "I don't know if she'll need you to tend any wounds."

"Thanks for the warning." I said "I'm glad you caught us like this and not Mrs. Cranky."

"No problem." Mine said walking off.

I stood up and started to make sure everything was in order.

"Why don't you like Chelsea?" Akame asked.

"Cause all she does is complain and tell us what we do is wrong."

"Still, I wish the two of you would get along better." She said "We're teammates."

"Alright." I sighed "Since you asked I'll try to be a little nicer."

"Thank you." She smiled.

I headed downstairs as Chelsea walked back in.

"How'd it go, you need me to check anything."

"Nope." She smiled "I'm fit as a fiddle."

"Really…good job." I nodded.

"Hmm…" she squinted at me "You're being a little too nice."

I only smiled.

_Damn brat…_

"It got a little touchy at the end when two of the Jaegers showed up." She said.

"Two?!" Mine yelled "You got out of there alive after two showed up?!"

"Well yeah, the target had a few cats, so I turned into one and hid out till they left." Chelsea said.

"Had that been any of us I'd be digging a new grave." I said "The **Gaea Foundation** is certainly something."

"That's the advantage of having my beautiful face still be unknown to the world." Chelsea praised herself "Leave everything to me from here on…you guys can watch the hideout!"

"RAHHH!" Mine yelled.

"Screw ever being nice to you!" I added.

"I think the Jaegers are targeting us now." Akame said "This is bad."

"Without the Danger Beasts as a distraction we're all that's left." Tatsumi nodded.

"Maybe if we give them Tatsumi they'll leave us alone." Leone joked "I mean he did just go on a vacation with their leader."

"I told you!" he yelled "I was taken there against my will!"

"Alone on a island with a beautiful woman…" Lub sighed "Life's so unfair. Still you should have just left here there."

"She's too tenacious, she's been that way as long as I've known her." Boss said "She would have found her way off eventually, better to clear up old debts I suppose."

"As long as I've known her?" Leone said "Just how old are you Boss?"

"I'm only in my mid-twenties." Najenda said "Esdeath is younger than me though."

"You're that young?!" I gasped "I figured you were like late thirties early forties at best!"

"You punk!" she yelled punching me in the face.

"I'm…so…sorry." I groaned.

"You're an idiot." Akame sighed "You know it's rude to ask a lady her age."

"Didn't you once insult Leone's weight." I said rubbing my cheek.

"Uhh…"

"Food's done." Susanoo said walking in.

"Yay!" Akame said skipping off.

"Totally ignored." I grumbled.

We all gathered around for dinner, when we finished eating Boss filled us in on the next job.

"The subject this time is the popular religion, The Path of Peace." Boss explained.

"Members of the Path believe that good deeds in this life will be rewarded with happiness and longevity." I said "I've prayed with them in the past and done funerals for a few followers, they are very nice and kind people."

"I think the statue that the village chief gave me was from that religion." Tatsumi said "It ended up saving my life so I guess they're not too bad."

"Over the last decade the religion has become quiet influential." Boss explained "soon an armed resistance will rise up from its ranks we are going to use them for our purposes."

"You're putting innocent people at risk." I said "I don't see this as very wise. Normally we'd try and stop something like that."

"If we stop the Path of Peace uprising one would only spring up elsewhere." Boss said.

"It's best that we listen to the whole plan." Chelsea said.

"The Empire is too powerful." Lub said "After a while they'd wipe out the Path's revolt."

"But." Boss said "If we have allied tribes attack at the same time they do, the Empire will have to deal with attacks form both inside and out. The revolution will attack form the south as well."

"I see." Tatsumi said "A three pronged attack."

"The Empire underestimates the Revolution." Boss said "We've arranged the betrays that will allow the Revolution to move quickly with no casualties…but Budo and the Imperial guard will move, and security at the palace will be lower."

"That will be the opportunity for us to kill the Minister." Akame said "We'll storm the Palace, and finish him."

"Guys like him are slippery." Lubbock said "He'll try to escape."

"He has to die." Leone said "He's the root of the problem."

"And when a root gets in the way you dig it out." I smirked.

"In return for the western tribes help we agreed to return their old territory to them." Boss explained.

"Parts of this Empire belonged to them." Mine said "It's their wish to see it returned."

_Mine has Western Blood…I suppose this is her wish too._

"If the Empire collapses the laws will fade and the anger of the country will be eased." I said.

"The plans are in place, it seems to reason that the current job is connected with them." Susanoo commented.

"Exactly!" Boss cheered "My Imperial Arms is so smart!"

"The Path of Peace is the key." Boss explained "But it seems they have a commotion on the inside."

_The Lord of the Path of Peace preaches that the soul will outlive the body, he is a wonderful man who gives people hope…they say he remembers every member of his congregation that dies, he truly is special._

"The Lord of the Path has God like charisma." Boss said "But his trusted assistant, Bolic, is a spy from the Empire. He plans to take over the Path of Peace and stop the rebellion. He seeks to kill the Lord and make him into a true God."

"They're not even trying to suppress." Chelsea said "The Minster is just trying to subjugate now."

"Trying to corrupt an honest and good religion." I said "Disgusting."

"Our job, is to eliminate Bolic." Boss said finally saying what the job was "We also have information that Bolic is putting drugs in the food and using the congregation as his toys once they are addicted."

"Messing with women like that what a scumbag!" Lubbock yelled.

"Messing with food!" Suu cried out "This fiend must be eliminated!"

"Your anger is in the wrong place." Boss sighed.

"We need to stop tehm before more people get addicted." Leone said.

"Also the Jaegers are moving to eliminate us." Boss said "if we get caught by them it's over."

"Without my Arms I would have been caught for sure." Chelsea said

"That's why this time…I propose we take the fight to them." Boss said.

"Finally a confrontation." Mine smiled.

"Aside from just the Jaegers I have requests from HQ to take out Kurome and Bols is possible."

"Hmm…" Tatsumi seemed lost in thought.

"The Incineration Squad, Bols unit, burned a revolutionary village to the ground." Chelsea explained "although it's probably because he is a threat too."

"I don't care about them!" I said slamming my hand down "I want Seryu Ubiquitous! Not only for Sheele…but to put an end to Stylish experiments running around with the Empire."

"Good determination." Boss smirked "What about you Tatsumi, you spent time with them, can you do it?"

"Yeah." he said "I'll do it. No matter the target I'll fight with all my strength!"

"Good." Boss smiled.

"He's acting cool." Lubbock said "I bet his fly is open again.

"SHUT UP!"

I looked at Akame and smiled.

_The time is coming, a confrontation with her sister…my chance to, to get back at that girl and her damn dog._

I locked eyes with Mine, the two of us understood what had to happen. She was our kill, and no one else's.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	15. Puppets

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"I think this plan is dumb." I said standing around.

I was in a bathing suit, trunks unbuttoned flowered shirt, I felt dumb.

"I think you look nice." Akame said walking up to me.

She was wearing her bathing suit as well, I couldn't help but look at her, her beautiful skin, her slight curves...

"Do you…like it?" she blushed.

"You look great babe." I smiled.

Boss wasn't far off, sitting on a cliff waiting for a message to confirm the Jaegers were moving, Mine, Akame and I were trying to make ourselves visible to draw them out. Mine was standing around in her swimsuit, glaring at me anytime I looked in her direction.

An eagle flew down and landed next to the boss, she took the letter from it and read it.

"Okay…Mimi sent us information." Boss said "Go on as planned, make yourselves visible."

"Right."

There was plenty of commotion from down below where the others were splashing around.

"They're pretty noisy." Mine mumbled.

"Hmm…"

"Akame?" I asked "Normally you love the lake back at base, is something bothering you?"

She just looked depressed.

"You're thinking about Kurome aren't you." I said.

"Yes." She mumbled taking a seat "She's after me…I've just got a lot on my mind."

I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulder "No matter what happens to your sister, I'll be here for you."

"Yeah." she said snuggling a little closer "I know."

Akame and I sat up on that rock looking at the sunset, it didn't matter that nothing was being said, the two of us just wanted to spend time with each other. From here on the battles would only get tougher, and to be safe, I wanted as much time with Akame as I could get.

"Oh by the way." Akame said "I saw you went back to fighting with a shovel."

"Yeah I realized the sword really isn't my thing." I laughed "Thanks for the lessons anyway."

Soon the moon was out and everyone was heading back from the lake, we needed to be ready for tomorrow when the Boss's plan went into motion.

"Come on Akame we should head back." I said as she walked around in the water.

"Five more minutes?" she said walking over to me.

She gave me that cute little pout and I just melted.

"Alright, but no more otherwise Boss will get angry." I said "I don't know how you can stand in this water though it's freezing."

"I like it." She shrugged walking up to me "It's refreshing."

I put my hands on Akame's waist before I started to slowly kiss her under the moonlight that reflected off the still water of the lake.

_No matter what, I won't make you cry._

* * *

**The Next Day!**

We were all set up on the cliffside for an ambush, Boss was right Esdeath had split up her forces and Kurome, Bols and Wave were coming our way while she was in a totally different direction.

_Kurome…up close she is a lot like her sister._

We were all in place, the air quickly rippled as Mine took her shot trying to take out Kurome before the fight started, but the assassin jumped back and avoided the attack.

"RAH!" Suu jumped out of the dummy and went to slam his club into her but Wave took the blow and got sent flying.

"We may have failed the sniping approach but we've gotten one out of the way." Boss said "And it's the one who wasn't the target, that's good."

"Night Raid, all of them." The pyro said "So the other way was the fake."

"Kurome and Bols, you are primary targets." Boss said.

"I see…" the man in the mask sighed "This is because I've burned so many people.

He pointed his flamethrower at us "But I won't die here!"

"Sis!" Kurome smiled "I've been waiting to see you."

"Kurome…" Akame stared the girl down.

"If I cut you down here I'll be able to add you to **Yatsufusa's** Collection."

Kurome held her katana up "Let's get started!"

The ground rumbled as bodies pulled themselves out of the earth.

_Her puppets._

"I can make anything my puppet." Kurome smiled as a massive skeletal Danger Beast stood behind her "This is the Ultra Class Danger Beast, Desta-Ghoul!"

"She killed that thing?" I said getting ready to fight.

"Oh boy." Kurome smiled "A battle between Arms users, I wonder how many will die?"

"Kurome!" Akame yelled running at the beast.

"Akame wait!"

The two sisters traded slashes, Akame seemed to have the upper hand but a man jumped in to stop her.

_Another Puppet?_

I jumped up the cliffside and slammed my shovel against his blade, blocking for Akame.

"HYA!" I pushed him back "Step off."

"Natala!" Akame gasped "Kurome how could you, he was your friend!"

The puppet ran at me with his long spear, I blocked his attacks and tried to blast him with fire "Return to the Earth where the dead belong!"

Akame slammed against my back while blocking a blow from her sister.

"He's my friend." Kurome said "That's why I keep him, we'll always be together."

Kurome and her puppet jumped back, I kept myself between Akame and her sister.

"This is Agore right?" Kurome said "he's on the posters…standing like that, what are you her boyfriend?"

"Actually yes." I smirked.

"EHH?!" Kurome glared at me "Kill him, I'm the only one big sis needs! We're going to be together forever!"

Natala dashed forward and tried to stab me.

"I'll never lose to a dead body." I said sliding around his spear and blasting him with fire.

He suddenly spun the spear and pushed Akame off the cliff with the hilt.

"Akame!" I yelled.

" **Magma Drive!"**

I looked down and saw she was falling between Bols and the Desta-Ghoul.

"Dammit!" I yelled blocking Kurome's puppet from attacking me.

_I can't move or he'll slice me, but Akame…_

_**No getting yourself hurt to protect me, I can handle myself.** _

I had to trust Akame, so I pushed back against Natala, and left it to her, luckily Tatsumi was ready and jumped up to grab her and pull her to safety. I looked around, now I was the one in a tough spot, stuck between a cliff's edge, Natala and Kurome.

"She betrayed us to join people like this." Kurome sighed "Desta-Ghoul kill them!"

The beast roared before charging up a beam and letting out a blast. Luckily I was far out of the way trying to get passed Kurome's body guard.

"Wow…" Kurome said looking at the canyon "It's warped the terrain and everything, but as expected Night Raid dodged it."

"Get out of my way zombie!" I said trying to sweep Natala's leg so I could get to Kurome "You're Imperial Arms is an insult to life, you cannot be trusted to have it!"

Natala only jumped over me before throwing me off the cliff and down into the canyon.

_Damn he's tough._

I pulled myself out of the rubble.

"I will take on the Beast." Suu said "The others can fight elsewhere."

I grabbed my shovel and looked around "I have to get someone out of the way, there are too many puppets running around."

_I'll never be able to get back up the hill to get Kurome with Natala blocking my path._

"He's going to provide covering fire!" Akame said running passed and charging at Bols "we need to eliminate him first."

"Right behind you!" I yelled.

"Charging straight on!" Bols gasped "Very well!"

I slid to a stop as his fire approached and held up my Arms, I generated my own flames and held his back.

"Let's see who burns hotter." I smiled.

While I diverted his attention Akame ran around the side and went to slice his back open and end it with one cut, but one of the puppets blocked the attack with its body.

_Murasame won't work on dead targets._

The puppet kicked Akame away, Leone tried to help but got distracted by another puppet with a whip.

"So your Imperial Arms generates fire as well." Bols said lowering his weapon.

"It does plenty more than spit fire." I said rocking it side to side **"Spirit Wail!"**

"GRRAAAKKK!" the spirits in **Glowworm** poured out and screamed in agony as the swirled around.

"It's deafening!" Bols yelled.

" **Drag him with you!"** I commanded.

"I said…I'm not going to die!" Bols lifted his weapon up and blasted the spirits with fire, dispersing them.

"Aren't all my puppets just great." Kurome smiled down at Akame "But there's still one more you have to meet."

_We haven't seen the whole set up yet…crap._

Leone was tied up with a dead general, Tatsumi had an Ape and an tribal assassin to deal with, Suu was fighting the Desta-Ghoul, Mine was shooting it out with a gunner and Akame and I had Bols and the bodyguard in our way.

"First I'll finish up with you." I told Bols "Then I'm putting these restless few to rest!"

The two of us both shot off blasts of fire trying to get the upper hand on the other, Akame was busy with the bodyguard.

"GAAAH!" I heard Leone yelled.

"What…shit." I looked back and Kurome had run off the cliff and cut Leone's arm clean off at the shoulder.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off me." Kurome smiled.

"Damn brat." I grumbled waving my lantern around and swirling flames **"Fire Tower!"**

I was able to distract Bols long enough that I could disengage and grab Leone's arm.

"RAAAAAAAA!" Leone yelled forcing the wound closed.

"Keep alive till I can get to Lubbock." I said wrapping her lost arm in a cloth and putting it in my bag "I'll sow it back on later."

"Wow, you stopped the bleeding by yourself!" Kurome cheered "That's cool."

"Brat!" Leone roared "You pissed off the wrong lion!"

"Don't!" Boss said "You can't get around the bodyguards, you two support Akame and we'll get to Kurome later! I will deal with the former general."

"Fine." Leone growled looking at Kurome "But when this is done, you're next."

"Maybe I will keep you for my collection." Kurome smiled slyly.

Leone and I headed back to Akame who was having trouble getting close to Bols because of the guard.

"Why did you choose the revolutionary army?" Bols asked "We would have been quite fearsome if you were our ally."

"It's simple." Akame said "I followed what my heart told me was right and walk the path I believe in."

"An easy answer." Bols nodded "Thank you very much…but." He lifted **Rubicante** "To burn you and that belief is my job!"

"Hold it!" Leone jumped forward and I landed next to Akame.

"Let's even the odds a bit." I said.

"You're arm…" Akame looked at Leone.

"I'm fine." The girl laughed "Don't mind it."

"They're strong." I said "Let's finish off fire boy and get to dealing with the puppet master."

I looked around to see the situation, Boss was fighting that general, his head was gone but he kept going.

"Such insult for the body." I said "She treats her puppets like a child treats a toy, she doesn't respect them."

The girls ran forward and I got **Glowworm** ready for another assault by Bols, even with me keeping the fire off them they couldn't get close enough to kill.

"Let's go!" Leone said charging forward.

This time when Bols blasted at her and Akame I only made the fire go down and not around me, instead Akame and Leone jumped up to avoid the flames.

"The air, but you can't dodge." Bols wondered.

"Now go!" Leone yelled throwing Akame forward.

"Moving before I can recharge." Bols wondered.

_No you fool…you're not the target, the body guard is._

Akame sliced a leg clean off and I ran forward, Bols was distracted by Akame and firing at her.

_This is my opening._

I readied my lantern to burn him to a crisp.

"This is the end!" I yelled.

***Shink***

"GAAH!" I screamed as my forearm was shot with a blade.

I stumbled forward in pain, I looked over and saw the bodyguard had a hidden shooter in his shield.

"Dammit!" I hissed pulling the blade out of my arm.

_It doesn't look poisoned but still…_

"HA!" I looked up and Bols was pointing his weapon at me.

_There's no way I can block in time!_

"RAHHH!"

Leone dove forward and grabbed the flamethrower with her teeth, biting the bit off the front, breaking it.

"To bite off an Imperial Arms." Bols gasped.

"With that, you've gone bust." Leone smirked "There's no way you can use that hunk of junk now."

"Say you're prayers." I said ready to attack again.

" **Then I'll Activate my Trump Card!"** the man yelled.

_What?_

He lifted the backpack up and threw it into the air.

"I'll kill all of you!" he yelled.

He suddenly laid down and the backpack started to shake and hiss.

"It's a bomb!" Leone yelled.

"Get behind me!" I said slamming **Glowworm** down **"Flame Guard!"**

I raised a dome of fire around us to block out the heat from the explosion, when I felt the rocking stop I lowered the field.

"That was quick...thinking." Leone smiled before falling over.

"Leone!"

"It's the blood loss from her arm." I said trying to slow the bleeding in my own arm first before I tended to her "I have her arm I just need the strings of **Cross-Tail** to mend the wound for her regenerative abilities to reattach the muscle."

"Your arm." Akame said looking at my wound.

"Will be fine." I said tying off the bandages before wrapping up Leone's stump "We need to get her back to safety quickly."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	16. Ghost

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Sit still Mine." I wrapping her arm.

"Are you done yet, I want to get changed." She whined.

"You were swimming in acid, you're lucky to be alive." I said "Your skin is a little raw as a result, just let me make sure you're alright and then you can get changed."

When I finished with Mine I checked on everyone else, I ever redressed my own wound.

"How do you feel Leone?" I asked looking at her arm.

"Fine, just need Lubbock to get back so you can reattach it." She said.

"That arm can be fixed?" Tatsumi asked.

"Normally it can't be." I explained "But with the use of Lubbock and Leone's Arms I can reattach her lost limbs. Normal thread won't do it though, I need Lubbock's special string."

"The Recovery Ability is Lionel's true strength!" Leone cheered.

"Stop moving so much." I scolded "Sit still."

"Well my Imperial Arms has instant recovery." Boss smirked.

"We get it, Suu is cool."

"It's good to know that Leone will be alright." Tatsumi smiled "Isn't that right."

"Yeah." Akame smiled.

"Being hard to kill is just like Leone." Mine giggled.

"Are you jealous of my Trump Card." Leone laughed.

"Pumpkin is great on its own." Mine smiled.

"This is gonna sting." I said grabbing a salve.

"OWWWW!" she yelled when poured the fluid on her bandages.

"It's sucks to end up uncool when trying to act tough." Tatsumi laughed.

"Shut up jerk!" Mine snapped.

"Hey!" Lubbock yelled running in "I'm back."

"Good." I said "I need to sow Leone's arm back on, thread my needle."

"Oh…sure." He said giving me a line.

I grabbed the severed arm and started to reattach it.

"Have you done this before?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes I've healed Leone's lost limbs a few times, this will be the third time for this arm, the other arm twice, and each leg twice as well." I said attaching the arm.

"I'm pretty durable." Leone smiled.

"It's back on." I said "Don't force it and let it restore gradually, take it easy for a day or two."

"So where's Chelsea?" Tatsumi asked Lubbock.

"Oh right, she killed Bols and then said she was going after Kurome." Lubbock explained.

"So she did finish off Bols." Boss nodded "and now she's going after Kurome."

"Boss…" Mine said with a hint of worry "That girl was able to dodge my shot without a problem, there was something more to it than her doping."

"Is there anything else you know?" I asked Akame.

"No…" she shook her head.

"I'm not sure if Chelsea can handle this." Mine said "Maybe we should send back up."

"Ha…" Boss let out a sigh "Akame, Agore, Tatsumi, I know your all banged up but I want you to go cover Chelsea."

"Right!" Tatsumi and I nodded.

"We'll go right away!" Akame said.

We got close to the nearest town and split up, it was best for us to be separate. The road into town had blood spatters on it, I was just hopeful that it was Kurome's

_We should have seen her by now…I'm starting to worry…_

I had the hood on my coat up, I was making a point to not show my face, luckily my heavy coats made me bled in.

"Hmm?" I looked over and noticed a crowd was growing, they were all looking at something.

I followed their eyes and saw what they were looking at.

"No…" I bit my lip "No!"

Displayed in the center of town was a large metal pole, and at the top…was Chelsea's head.

I pushed through the crowd, and knocked the pole over. I took one of my coats off and wrapped her head up.

"You…didn't deserve this." I mumbled walking off, the crowd just staring at me.

As I walked I felt tears start rolling down my cheeks.

"Dammit…" I whimpered "I was such an asshole to her! Now…I'll never get to say I was sorry."

I dragged myself back to Akame and Tatsumi, I'm pretty sure the look on my face gave away what was in the bundle I was carrying.

"She was…yeah." I frowned.

"No…" Akame covered her mouth.

"Chelsea…"

"Let's just take her home." I said holding the wrapped up head against my chest.

* * *

**Later**

We got back and told everyone what has happened. I wasted no time digging a grave for Chelsea, in life she and I didn't get along very well, but I wanted to give her this much, no one should be left on display like that.

After I was done I just wanted to sleep, seemed like everyone was beaten up, even though she'd only been with us a couple of months Chelsea was our teammate…and it's never any easier to lose a teammate.

I wasn't having any luck sleeping, I wasn't sure why. In the middle of the night I was stirred from the daze I was in by a rattling noise.

"Huh?" I looked over, **Glowworm** was shaking on my desk.

"What are you all doing in there?" I said picking the Imperil Arms up "WHOA!"

It suddenly yanked me towards the door, dragging me outside.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I let it pull me along.

_Since when does this thing have a mind of its own._

I figured something must be important, so I let the lantern lead me around, eventually it came to a stop.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked as I looked at the grave marker I had placed for Chelsea.

**Glowworm** only rattled more and more, it wanted something but I wasn't sure what. Unsure of what to do I opened the front panel and spirits poured out.

"Jeez~" a voice sighed "Took you long enough."

"HUH?!" I looked around.

_That was Chelsea's voice…I must be dreaming._

The spirits spun around the grave and I watched as something rose out of it.

"Well hi." Chelsea smirked.

"What the hell."

She was transparent, her body had a light blue tint to it, her feet had faded to white, she had no discernible features below her neck, the area's that would represent her private parts were pure white, but from the neck up she looked just like Chelsea, complete with the headband and everything.

"So this is me now huh…I'm a ghost." She sighed with a frown "I really am dead."

I just stared "What…why can…huh?!"

"I've been trying to talk to you guys all day." She said "but no one sees me."

"Well of course not you're a ghost!" I said "The only reason you should even be on earth still is if you're…a restless spirit." I came to the realization that her soul was still held in this world "Oh Chelsea I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine." She sighed rubbing her arm "I'm not sure what my unfinished business is but…I guess I can't move on. I'm guessing that since you picked up my head I ended up bound to **Glowworm.** "

"But…why can I talk to you, all the other spirits in the lantern are faceless specters, you…are clearly cognizant and intelligent."

"I'm not really sure myself." She sighed again.

"Maybe this is what Suu was talking about, since someone I knew became restless they are now bound to my side." I wondered out-loud "Bulat and Sheele died without regrets, so they must have passed on to the other side, but you…"

"Ohh~" Chelsea made a spooky noise "I get to haunt you."

"Great." I sighed.

Chelsea floated around me "Well if we're stuck together we might as well try and get along this time."

"Okay." I smiled "And Chelsea, I'm sorry I was a jerk to you."

"Yeah." she faintly smiled "I'm sorry I was a jerk too. I've done some testing, seems like you're the only one who can see me, I also discovered I can't get very far from **Glowworm** or attack anyone…I just end up passing through them."

Chelsea floated around me, her legs hanging by my head.

"You've gotten the hang of that already?" I asked watching her zip around the air.

"When you become a ghost it just ends up feeling natural." She laughed "Although I don't think looking down and seeing a ghost body is something I'll get used to. I mean, I 'm all smooth in the chest and crotch, I look like a doll."

"Didn't need to hear that." I sighed.

"Well whatever." She floated down and pointed at **Glowworm** "I'll be in here ready to help, also…maybe I'll just come out on my own sometimes."

"Please don't."

"You may be the one who controls Spirits, but I'm still me, and I don't take orders from you." She smirked flying back into the lantern "Oh and we should keep this a secret, no one else can see me so they'd probably think you're just crazy if you told them I was a ghost in you Lantern."

I couldn't help but laugh "I'm just glad you're still around…even if you're only a ghost."

_I wonder what everyone else would think if I told them Chelsea was still around._

"Agore?" Akame said stepping through the trees, the grass swishing under her feet "What are you doing out here?"

"Just…talking with a friend." I said looking down at the grave "Let's get back inside, if you stay out here in your PJs you'll catch a cold."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	17. The Bolic Job

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"I'm trying to sleep leave me alone!" I yelled.

"I'm bored let's go into town or something." Chelsea whined.

Chelsea has been haunting me for about a week now, I've been in the midst of preparations of our trip to the Bolic job.

"I can't go into town." I said "I have a wanted poster remember."

"Oh right…man being tied to your Imperial Arms sucks, I can barely move around the base yet alone go to town on my own."

"Yes I know, but I need to make sure all my supplies are in order for our trip, so could you kindly stop complaining."

I heard my door open and saw Akame there.

"Who are you talking with?" she said looking around "It's not like you to talk to yourself much."

_She can't hear or see Chelsea…_

"Just rambling." I sighed as Chelsea floated behind my girlfriend, making dumb faces and rabbit ears "Would you knock it off!"

"Knock what off." Akame asked.

"HAHAHA!" Chelsea was cracking up since I just made a fool of myself.

"It's nothing babe." I rubbed my head in frustration.

"Okay if you say so." She said looking at me strangly "Boss says it's time to head out."

"Right!" I grabbed my medical bag "Let's go!"

"You guys are going after Bolic." Chelsea said "Man I would have been great on this job, sucks that I'm dead and all."

I rolled my eyes at her. I took Akame's hand and we headed to meet up with the others.

* * *

**Later**

"That's the mansion of Advisor Bolic." Akame said observing the town.

We were on a rooftop a block or so away, observing from a distance to get a feel for the area.

"Nice looking place for a scumbag like him." Leone said.

"Remember to keep the layout of the area in mind" Mine said.

"This is a busy city so getting around may be a problem." I said.

"Remember to keep hidden." Chelsea said.

"They can't here you." I whispered.

"Oh…right." She said getting depressed.

"The Jaegers are supposedly here as well." Boss said "We should keep calm and come up with a plan to finally finish them."

"Do not let Chelsea's death be in vain!" Boss yelled "We're finishing this."

"ROGER!"

"You guys…" Chelsea teared up a bit.

We all had our positions, Akame and I were supposed to hold up in a graveyard for a while.

"Agore one moment." Boss said.

"Yeah?"

"Akame said you've been talking to yourself lately, is everything okay?" she asked

"I'm just fine, don't worry I'm ready to take on anyone." I smiled heading after Akame.

"We can't keep it a secret for long." I told Chelsea as she floated next to me.

"Yeah I saw." She nodded "Suu is catching on, it felt like he was looking at me the whole time. One good thing is coming of this trip though; this place is so far from the capital that there are no wanted posters so we can go outside more!"

Akame slowed her pace to walk with me, the entire time Chelsea was taking shots at us, making fun of how lovey I was with Akame.

"You want anything?" I asked Akame as we walked by various food stands.

"Oh!" she pointed at a stand selling meat on a stick "Yeah!"

"Fine." I sighed getting out my wallet.

"Yay!" she walked over to the cart "Ten please!"

"Slow Down!" I yelled "That's too many!"

I managed to haggle my girlfriend down to only buying five, four of which she ate before we even got to the graveyard.

"Hey!" a voice called as we approached the graveyard "Over here."

"Mimi!" I smiled "What are you doing here?"

The former experiment was standing there with two guards.

"A little recon work." She smiled "Thanks to you I was able to get my ears turned back to the old way" she said flicking her earlobes "but I can still hear better than the average girl, for example."

I pointed down "There's a tunnel running under the graveyard connecting the church and Bolic's mansion."

"How do you know?" Akame asked.

"I heard them walking through it." She smiled "If you guys are gonna try and kill Bolic I'd recommend you station a person here."

"It'd be easier if we could find the entrance and sneak in with the tunnel." Akame mumbled eating her snack.

"The Graveyard is pretty big." Mimi said "I'm not sure where the entrance is, sides it's probably filled with traps."

"Hmm!" Akame suddenly grabbed Mimi and pushed her out of the way.

"AHH!" Mimi yelled as a bunch of feathers shot into the ground in front of her.

"Ambush." I looked around.

"Feathers?" Chelsea wondered coming out of the Lantern "What's going on?"

"I came here on a hunch, but you two are most definitely Akame and Agore of Night Raid." A man said "Scouting from the sky was certainly worth it."

I looked up, in the sky was an angel, a man flying high against the moonlight sky.

"That's the Imperial Arms **Mastema**." I told Akame "This must be one of the Jaegers, Run."

Akame and I were both ready for a fight.

"I'm gonna go." Mimi said running away "Good luck!"

"This will be a one sided assault." Run said pulling his hands back and shooting off a barrage of feathers.

Akame and I went separate directions to avoid the feathers, they were easy enough to swat away with my shovel and Akame's sword. Run descended slightly to make his shots stronger.

_That's it…come to Papa…_

Run suddenly stopped, it seemed he was catching on, suddenly he turned and ran.

That was odd." Chelsea said floating up "He just left…maybe he got scared because you all have Imperial Arms and he didn't want to die?"

"No he only came here scouting and not to fight." Akame said sheathing her sword "He made a tactical withdrawal."

"Hahaha…"

"Someone is there." Chelsea warned.

I turned around and a man was walking out, tall, very muscular and his hair was tied like a long ponytail.

"What killer lets the enemy run away?" the man said dropping the two heads he was carrying.

"Those are Mimi's guards…Where is she?!" I yelled.

"Who the little mouse?" he said "She scampered off, I'll catch her when I'm done with you two. Akame and Agore~"

"Ibara?" Akame looked at the man "Why are you here?!"

"You know this guy?" I asked.

"Kinda." Akame whispered "To think the Four Demons are here…"

"You betrayed the Empire." The man looked at Akame and licked his lips "I'll have to spank you."

"RAH!" I slammed my shovel down in front of him "You won't touch her creep!"

The man's fingernails suddenly got longer and I was forced to roll out of the way.

_Imperial Temple style._

Akame jumped off me and tried to slash the man but he bent his body at an impossible angle to dodge before he shot off spikes to avoid the attack.

"This guy's no slouch." I said holding out my lantern.

"The way they train gives them control of their bodies." Akame explained "They can do all sorts of feats."

"I can do this!" the man said lengthening his arms and stabbing at us.

I was mostly in the clear but Akame got hit a few times, only glancing blows but still.

" **Fire Blast!"** I shot of a fireball and forced the man to dodge.

"Got'cha!" he yelled grabbing Akame's sword.

"Why don't you stop this?"

"Huh?" Ibara gasped "Where'd you come from?"

"What?" Akame wondered "Why'd he stop?

"Take it easy." Chelsea said hugging the man from behind and rubbing his cheek "Just…relax."

"I can't…move…" the man grunted.

"He's all yours." She smiled at me.

"Go Akame!" I said.

"Yeah!"

Chelsea let go and Akame jumped onto the man's shoulders, quickly snapping his neck.

"You shouldn't touch other people's things." Akame said picking up her sword.

"You little-!"

"HRA!" I threw my lantern forward, slamming it into his gut **"Bind Him!"**

"KYAHAHA!" the spirits poured out and swirled around his body.

"HYA!" Akame took a few sharp cuts and sliced the man to pieces.

"Ha…ha…ha…" the man gasped for breath.

"Murasame didn't like you." Akame said "How fortunate for you Ibara."

"HeHeHe…" he wheezed "You're dangerous…I like that…in a woman…"

The life left his body and he quickly perished.

"There are Three more Rakshasa Demons." Akame said "Plus the remaining Jaegers."

"This job just got a lot tougher." I said looking at her.

"Still though." Akame said "Why did Ibara just freeze up like that."

"Haha." Chelsea smiled at me "You're welcome. If I can do stuff like that…maybe being dead isn't too bad."

"We had a little help." I said holding up my lantern "From the spirits."

Akame nodded in assurance "We should get back and let Boss know that the Demons are around."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions o concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	18. Seryu

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

After we ended up killing three of the Rakshasa Demons the Jaegers stepped up their patrols, with most of our spies dead we had to hunker down and wait of our chance, Mimi was working to help us as best she could, but asked her to be extra careful, I didn't want her getting killed too. She just laughed me off and said she knew the risks of her job.

Other than that we've been taking patrols around town to keep an eye on Bolic and the Jaegers, we can't wait for long or Bolic will end up killing the Lord of The Path Of Peace and this whole trip will have been a waste.

"See anything?" I asked Chelsea as she floated down.

"No you're clear for the next few blocks, no sign of the Jaegers." She said.

"You being able to check ahead of me is pretty useful." I smiled.

"I can't do much as I am now." She smirked "But this helps."

_Chelsea can get about 300 yards away from Glowworm before she's forced to turn back...not great for scouting but useful enough._

"You know I was pretty surprised when you ended up stopping Ibara." I chuckled "All the sudden I see you grabbing him and he just locks up."

"Well Spirits have Ghost Touch." She explained "It sucks the strength out of people we touch, makes them feel cold and weak. Still he ended up seeing me when I did it…but Akame couldn't see me."

"Probably has to do with you attacking him." I said.

"I guess so…" she frowned "It's weird, having everyone talk and not be able to say anything."

"People keep thinking I'm going crazy." I said "My girlfriend thinks I'm insane!"

"Akame would like you even if you were crazy." Chelsea smiled.

"Yeah you're probably right about that." I laughed.

I walked around town for a bit till the sun started to set. I headed back to the house we were using as a hideout, Akame was waiting for me.

"Hey." I said sitting next to her at the table.

"Hi." She smiled eating the food off her plate.

Akame and I talked about work, her sister, she tried to press me about talking to myself but I just avoided the question, the look on her face told me she did not approve.

"I'm fine Akame, I swear." I said leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Okay." She frowned slightly "I just…feel like you're keeping secrets from me."

That stung, she was right, I was lying to her and I felt awful about it. Akame and I sat next to each other, she was leaning on my shoulder as I talked about whatever. Luckily Chelsea was staying inside the lantern and not bothering us. Time flew by and before I realized it was late.

"Hey, time for bed." I said poking Akame.

"…ha…" Akame was breathing softly, she had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

"Okay." I smiled.

I picked her up and carried her to her room where I laid her in bed, tucked her under the covers and kissed her goodnight, Mine was in her own bed snoozing away.

"Hmhm." Akame stirred in her sleep "Stay."

"Huh."

She sat up a bit, blushing slightly "Will you…stay?"

I blushed back, rubbing my neck "I don't know."

"Please." She gave me a cutesy look and I just crumbled.

"Okay." I said walking back towards the bed.

I laid next to Akame, she laid her head on my chest, I wrapped my hand around her back and she quickly went back to sleep.

"Aww how adorable." Chelsea laughed coming out of the lantern "Aren't you two just the cutest."

"Shut up." I grumbled.

She laughed and flew back into her little house before I slowly feel asleep, holding Akame close to me.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I woke up with Akame still snuggled up with me, I had to wiggle free and head downstairs. I had a job with Tatsumi and Mine today and I didn't want to be late, mostly cease Mine would have my head, and something else if she discovered that I was late because I was cuddling with my girlfriend.

"Ready?" I asked grabbing my things.

"Took you long enough." Mine rolled her eyes at me.

"Let's just go." Tatsumi said.

They both had disguises, Mine was wearing a punkish jacket and had her hair down, and Tatsumi had glasses and a cloak. I was wearing my old dirty trench coat and I had a wide brim tattered hat on to cover my face.

Walking through town was easy enough, no one seemed to notice us at all.

"I don't get why I'm not on digging duty." I said when we got to our position.

"I hate the disguise but it's better than that." Mine said tying her hair up.

"Disguises were my thing." Chelsea floating out.

"Yeah we know." I sighed.

"You say something?" Tatsumi asked.

"Nothing." I gulped.

I gave Chelsea a 'shut up you're giving this away' look.

"Hey, did I get all the makeup off?" Mine asked Tatsumi, leaning in close.

"WAH!" he gasped as she was uncomfortably close "Yeah!"

"Are you blushing?" Mine asked "You're still hung up on that whole Red String thing right."

"Of course not!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Red String?" I asked.

"It's an old myth." Chelsea explained to me "It says that two people who are in love are tied together by an invisible red string of fate."

"Oh, you two are in love?" I asked "Congratulations."

"Of course not!" they both snapped.

"Okay, no need to get so bent out of shape." I laughed "I was just teasing, you guys did that enough to me that it's only fair."

"Someone is here!" Chelsea yelled suddenly.

"What?" I turned around.

"Do you smell gunpowder?" Mine asked.

I looked up and saw the sky twinkle, and suddenly a barrage of missiles were heading for us.

"Oh shit!" I yelled slamming my lantern down **"Flame Guard!"**

Tatsumi grabbed Mine and the two of them ran off while I protected myself.

"This attack can only come from one person!" I yelled over the explosions "It's Seryu!"

The bombardment stopped on me and was now aiming at Tatsumi and Mine.

"Let's move!" I said.

"Right behind you!" Chelsea nodded.

_It's just us, we not gonna get any backup right now._

"You two still good." I said pulling myself up the cliff.

"Fine." Mine said setting her gun case down and putting **Pumpkin** together "Tatsumi go after the one running away, I'll stay here."

"You can't fight someone like that on your own." He countered.

"She won't, I'm staying to." I informed him "Seryu is our fight…please leave this to us."

"We need to eliminate those Rakshasa Demons." Mine told him.

"We're counting on you here." I said.

"Fine!" he said turning to run "I'll do this quickly and get back right away."

"You ready?" I asked Mine.

"Let's do this quickly so we can help Tatsumi." She said picking up **Pumpkin**.

"She's here!" Chelsea said flying up.

I looked down from the cliff and the girl was waiting at the bottom, she still had the rocket launchers attached to her shoulders and the gun on her arm. Kuro jumped up and bit her top half, spitting her out with a missile this time.

"That's new!" I gulped,

"Is that thing a weapon?" Mine asked.

"Her whole body is a weapon!" I yelled.

"There is no way you two can beat me!" Seryu screamed jumping towards us, aiming her attack at the same time.

The rocket took off and fired right at us.

"Such an easy target!" Mine yelled blasting the rocket, detonating it far away.

I stepped in front of her and used my lantern to blow the flames away.

"Taking that down with one attack…fine!" Seryu yelled .

She fired a grappling hook and latched to the rock under us, pulling herself up.

"KURO!"

"RAHH!"

" **Fireball!"**

I summoned an orb of fire and batted it with my shovel, sending it crashing into the dog, Kuro crashed down and Seryu pulled herself up, staring at us form across the rock.

"I've come to deliver justice to you Night Raid."

"Seryu Ubiquitous." Mine glared.

"It's been a while." I said.

"I'll turn you two into Kuro food, just like I did your friends." She smiled menacingly.

"Friends?" Mine said confused.

"You little bitch." I hissed.

"That head on the stake was your friend right, we only put the head there because Kuro ate the rest of her!"

"Grr…" I ground my teeth in frustration.

"My body…" Chelsea shivered with a hint of pain in her eyes "was…"

"He said she was a great snack, just like that girl with the glasses!" she laughed "I bet he'll love the both of you!"

"All you do is talk about justice." Mine said putting an extra part on Pumpkin "But you blindly follow corrupt people like Ogre and Stylish."

"You never saw the darkness staring right back at you." I said "You've cracked, probably form the pain in your heart and the pain of your modifications."

_Those devices surely take a lot of strength, her labored breathing is a signal of that…or order to create a strong weapon, Stylish shaved years off her life, if she continues to fight with those weapons she'll kill herself before long._

"You're not the target but I won't hesitate to kill you." Mine said.

"This will be our final fight!" I said "We're settling what you started with Sheele."

"Did that dumb speech make you feel better?" Seryu asked **"Kuro Arms, Plus Number 5!"**

"You're dumb talk only gave Kuro time to regenerate!" Seryu said equipping a huge drill "Let's end them Kuro!"

"RAHH!"

Her and the dog both charged forward, stabbing with the drill and punching at us.

"You're a fool!" Mine yelled firing a shot.

The rounds blasted the Arms in the mouth, knocking him over.

"That power?!"

"Do you get it!" Mine smiled "I needed you to charge the mutt up and put me in a pinch."

_Pumpkin gets stronger when the user is in danger, it's perfect for someone like Mine._

"She can't fire forever!" Seryu said "Don't give up Kuro!"

"You right I will run out." Mine smirked "But he won't."

"HYAA!"

I jumped down and forced Seryu to block my shovel.

"Since we fought one I have a general idea where the core is." Mine said not letting up her assault.

"RAHH!" Seryu yelled pushing me back **"Kuro Berserker Mode!"**

The mutt hulked up and let out a earsplitting howl.

"Allow me." Chelsea said covering my ears and blocking out the noise.

"Thank you Chelsea." I smiled readying my lantern **"Fire Tower!"**

I spun my lantern and created a spire of flames.

" **Enma's Spear of Justice!"**

Seryu jumped from the fire and shot her drill towards Mine, the bit jammed into the ground and started ticking.

"It's a missile!" Chelsea yelled.

"Mine go!" I grabbed the girl and jumped off the cliff "Slow us down."

Mine turned over and used her gun to slow out fall, she landed softly but I rolled a bit.

_Shit…I think I just busted my ankle._

I stood up and was able to put weight on my foot so I assumed I was alright.

"She's only gotten stronger." I smirked "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Her weapons aren't Imperial Arms but they sure are strong." Mine panted.

"HAHAHA!" Seryu jumped down from above, sliding down the cliff.

"You!" Mine fired her gun, drilling Seryu's stomach with holes.

"BLAA!" Seryu opened her mouth.

"The gun!" I warned Mine **"Firewall!"**

I set up a field to melt the bullets.

"GAH!" even then I ended up taking a shot to the shoulder.

"Agore!"

"I'm fine!" I yelled.

"HA!" Seryu landed behind.

"Mine look out!"

"I'll pulverize you!" Seryu said laying into Mine with a series of punches.

"Mine!" I turned to help her.

"Watch out!" Chelsea yelled.

"GRAAAAAOOO!"

I had to slid back and avoid a punch from Kuro, even then the rubble blasted me across the canyon.

"Ahh!" Mine was kicked back by Seryu, crashing into me.

"My body…" Seryu hissed "Couldn't complete judgement."

_We can't take this much more…I gotta get this bullet outta my arm, and Mine is in rough shape._

"I'm not…DONE YET!" Mine yelled getting back up.

"Get up idiot!" Chelsea yelled "You gotta get her back, she let her pet eat my body!"

"Alright, alright." I laughed standing up "don't get so upset."

"GET THEM!" Seryu and Kuro both jumped at us, surrounding us on both sides.

"Never underestimate **PUMPKIN!"** Mine yelled taking a shot.

" **Spirit Call!"**

"Let's get 'em!" Chelsea cheered as she and the other spirits latched onto Kuro "You and I already got close, I wish you had choked on me!"

Mine's shot connected and blew away the lower half..

"KURO!" Seryu yelled "AHHHH!"

She clicked her palms and her metal arms flew off, revealing those machine guns from the first time.

" **Execution of Justice!"**

"You're next!" I yelled swinging my shovel and taking one of her legs off "MINE!"

" **BLAST HER!"**

Mine swung Pumpkin like a sword and sliced Seryu in half with the beam.

"BLEH!" Seryu coughed up a mouthful of blood "I…was…cut down?"

"Pumpkin feeds off my emotion." Mine told her "You lost when you pissed me off."

"Ha…ha…" Seryu panted "HAHAHAHA!"

"What?" Chelsea floated up to me "She's still going?"

"I refuse to lose!" she yelled "I will annihilate evil!"

" **Number 10: Furnace of the Five Hells!"**

"Huh?" Mine wondered.

I heard a ticking noise.

"She's got a skull bomb!" I yelled "Run now!"

"This…was the ultimate evil purging gift from the Doctor, so I can't lose with it!"

"I'm overheated." Mine yelled.

"I'm low on juice I can't make a shield for the two of us!" I said "You have to run Mine!"

"Ugh!" she growled running off "You better not die!"

"Same to you." I smiled **"Flame Guard!"**

"So this is the end, we're all settled." I said sitting next to Seryu, my shield ready to protect me.

"Hmm…" I looked over an Kuro had dragged himself over to his master.

"Kuro…you can't regenerate anymore…"

I just sat against the rock and observed.

"I wasn't' done…purging evil." Seryu said gritting her teeth "Captain…"

"Oh…" I sighed when I saw she was crying.

"I don't want to die." She cried.

"You sought an honorable goal, you heart was in the right place." I told her "Justice for the wicked, it's admirable, but in the end you never saw the darkness right around you."

I gave her a smile "Unfortunately we all have to die someday."

"Don't pity me evildoer." She mumbled "Justice…will always win."

I held my lantern down, strengthening my shield.

"Yes…good should always triumph over evil." I smiled.

***HISS***

"You must be in a lot of pain right now." I frowned "I'm sorry."

I looked off.

_I hope Mine made it far enough away._

"Those experiments on your body…" I sighed "I'm sorry you have them, maybe if you didn't, this wouldn't have happened."

***BOOM!***

My shield was rocked by the blast, it barely held up, when I felt safe enough to let it drop the smoke was still clearing. I stood up slowly and looked around, most of the canyon has been leveled, and Seryu's body was in tatters.

"You poor thing." I sighed picking up what remained "Come on…"

"What are you doing?" Chelsea asked "She's an enemy."

"That may be true." I nodded walking off "but deep down she was a good person, and I just can't leave her body here."

"Still as soft as ever." Chelsea smiled.

* * *

**Later**

"Rest in Peace Seryu." I was kneeling at the foot of my bed saying nightly prayers.

"Hey Idiot!" Chelsea flew out of the lantern "Big problem."

"What?" I asked "I'm praying."

"Oh this overrules your damn prayers!" she yelled "There's another spirit in **Glowworm.** "

"Spirits come into **Glowworm** all the time." I sighed "It's nothing new."

"Oh yeah it is!" Chelsea yelled.

"Come back here evildoer so I can punish you!" a voice yelled.

"Oh no…" I gulped.

"YEAH!" Chelsea snapped "Ya see!"

The lantern shook slightly as another ghost appeared in front of me, like Chelsea she retained her face but most features below that were faded and blue.

"My want for justice was so great that I live on too punish evil even in the afterlife!" Seryu smiled "Although being tied to an evil person's possession is a problem."

"You're a restless spirit." I sighed "And you got tied to **Glowworm.** "

I looked at the door and saw Suu standing there.

"Dinner is ready…There's a new one." He said "You have two now."

"I'm haunted by two crazy girls." I sighed "My life is hell...Wait how do you know?"

"I can sense them." He explained "One of them feels familiar."

"Well one is Chelsea." I said.

"I see…good luck."

I headed down for dinner, the entire meal Chelsea and Seryu didn't stop arguing with each other about justice and evil and everything, I wanted to tear my hair out.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" I roared slamming my hand down.

"Uhh…" everyone was looking at me.

"Agore?" Akame raised an eyebrow "Is everything okay?"

"No it's not!" I slammed my head on the table and pointed over my shoulder "These two won't shut up!"

"Who?" Leone asked.

"Did you hit your head in the fight with Seryu?" Mine asked.

"It's the most evil of the evildoers!" Seryu yelled.

"Mine is too stupid to be evil." Chelsea laughed.

"RAH! Knock it off!" I snapped at them.

"I think he snapped." I heard Lubbock whisper.

"This is the problem!" I said placing Glowworm on the table "I'm being haunted."

"Huh?" Tatsumi said "Like by a ghost?"

"Two of them." I sighed "and they're both super aggravating."

"You've had the Spirit Lantern for years." Boss said "Why now."

"Suu said he thought that if I knew someone who became a restless spirit they might get tied to the Lantern and end up following me, I used haunt but that's a little extreme, they just follow me around all day."

"I don't want to follow you." Seryu pouted.

"You don't have the option!" I yelled.

"But then…who's ghosts are they?" Akame asked.

I let out a sigh "Well for the last month it was just…Chelsea."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"She's…really right there." Mine asked

"Sure am." Chelsea waved from behind me.

"She can't hear you." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah…" Chelsea frowned.

"And just today, Seryu got linked to me as well."

"One of the Jaegers." Boss said "This could be a problem, what if she tells them about us."

"They can't talk to the living, only I can see and hear them they also can't get more than a few hundred yards away from me and the lantern. Also they haven't stopped arguing for hours!"

"I shall slay evil!" Seryu yelled.

"God you're a child." Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"Well this is odd." Boss looked around "But still…it's great to have you here Chelsea."

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled softly.

"She says thanks everyone." I said cracking a small smile "Sorry about keeping this from everyone, in the end I only ended up worrying you guys more."

"Lady Esdeath will crush all of you!" Seryu yelled "Justice always prevails!"

"Hmm…" I smirked "I'm sure hanging with us might change your mine Seryu."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	19. The Power of Love

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Hmmm…" I stirred in my sleep "Morning."

"Good morning." Akame smiled at me as I opened my eyes.

Akame sat up in the bed and gave me a kiss before looking around "She seems like she's having a good dream."

She was looking at Mine who was peacefully asleep, a small smile on her face.

"She earned it." I said "We finally settled our grudge."

It had been a month since we had killed Seryu in the canyon, of course her and Chelsea are arguing every day.

"I will never give up!" Seryu said coming out of the lantern "Even in death I will assure you villains don't succeed."

"You're starting early." I groaned.

Akame gave me a smile and another kiss before going off to get dressed. I sat up and threw my shirt on and headed downstairs for breakfast. The meal was delicious, Akame made it so of course it was good.

"Alright we're heading out." Tatsumi and Lubbock said getting ready to go.

"Stay away from the cathedral." Suu told them "The security has been stepped up."

"We can't go there without a plan anyway." Lub shrugged.

"Oh and we made you lunches." Suu said handing them boxes.

"Wow thanks!" Tatsumi smiled.

"Akame ate half of it." Suu said succinctly.

"I'm sorry." She pouted "I only wanted a bite but it was too good."

"Man I miss eating." Chelsea said floating around.

"I feel like I'm lucky there is half left." Tatsumi sighed.

"Where are you going?" Mine asked popping her head out.

"To check around town." Tatsumi told her.

"We're gonna see if it's possible to thin their ranks a bit." Lubbock explained.

"Okay, Tatsumi and I will go." Mine said walking out "Tag out Lubbock."

"What?!" Lubbock yelled.

"Be careful." I said rubbing the cut on my shoulder "It may have been a month but you should still take it easy."

"I'm fine no problem." She smiled.

"To be healed in just a month." Seryu whined "I should have done more damage!"

"She's healed faster because I'm her doctor." I told her.

"Is that bitch talking about me?!" Mine yelled.

"Who's are you calling a bitch you bitch!" Seryu snapped.

"Can you not argue when you can't talk to each other." I sighed.

"She is talking about me isn't she!" Mine snapped "Where is she, I'll kill her twice!"

"Just go on you job Mine." I sighed.

"Fine, I'm going since we can't rely on just Tatsumi and Lubbock." She said.

"Hey I killed two of the Rakshasa Demons." Lub said.

"That idiot killed two of them." Seryu said "They really are pathetic."

"Maybe it's just that Lubbock is stronger than you give him credit for." Chelsea smirked floating around.

"That weirdo isn't strong!" Seryu yelled "I refuse to accept the strength of evil!"

"Come on Tatsumi let's go!" Mine said taking his hand and running off.

"What's with her?" Chelsea asked "She's been all over Tatsumi lately."

"She's corrupting him with her evil." Seryu said.

"I don't know why…but Chelsea is right, Mine has been attached to him lately." I hummed.

"I think I know…" Akame said "she…oh how cruel!"

"It's not about the lunches." I sighed.

"Aw well, you can hang out here with us Lub." I said patting him on the back.

"OW!" he hissed.

"Hmm?" I lifted his sweatshirt up "My office now."

"No I'm fine!" he yelled trying to run.

"Suu grab him!"

"Right."

"Put me down!" he cried as the Arms carried him off.

"Shirt off." I said closing the door.

I made Lubbock take off his dress and I took the bandages off his wound.

"The one is infected, have you been cleaning this?" I asked.

"…"

"It's good you didn't go, you're in no condition right now." Susanoo said.

"I'm fine."

"Stop being a tough guy." I said dressing the wound "You lucky I caught this right now, much longer and you might of lost your arm."

"Those assassins were something else." Lub nodded "It's been this long but the wound won't close."

"You said the one fought with her sweat, you likely got an infection as a result and it's slowing you healing process." I said rubbing a liquid into his cuts.

"Just be glad they didn't kill you." Suu told him.

"RAHH!" Lubbock yelled "being nursed by a couple of dudes! Why can't Miss Najenda say something cool about how brave I am!"

"Ehh…" I shrugged at Suu "Lub is too whiney to die."

"By the way Suu." Lubbock asked "What do you think of Najenda?"

"She is a fine master." Suu blinked as I wrapped the last of Lubbock's cuts.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"That's it." Suu said staring forward with no emotion "I have no interest in women."

"WHAT?!" Lubbock suddenly covered himself.

"I am an Imperial Arms, I have no ability to Love." Suu said.

"Well that's sad." I frowned.

"Seems contradictory to have a heart and not love." Lubbock said putting his jacket back on "Maybe you just haven't found that special someone like Agore did, when we're done me, you and Tatsumi are going out to find you the perfect woman."

"That…sounds interesting." Suu smiled.

"You shouldn't have any trouble." Chelsea said coming out "I mean Suu's a pretty handsome guy…make me go pitter patter."

"Don't need to hear that!" I held a hand up to her.

I went and grabbed my shovel "Suu why don't we go dig that tunnel."

"Sounds smart." He said following me.

_We only have a few feet to go, we'll be ready to attack soon._

* * *

**Later**

We had all gathered around for dinner, the time was apporching and Suu had made something for each of us.

"For Najenda Ramen with hard noddles."

"Ohh!"

"For Mine, Strawberry parfait!"

"HA!" Mine smiled.

"For Lubbock Shrimp straight from the water."

"YEAH!"

"For Leone oden and child alcohol.

"WAHOO!"

"For Akame an assortment of meat in secret sauce."

"OHHAAA!" Akame drooled.

"For Agore beef Lo Mein." He said placing the bowl in front of me.

"Sweet." I licked my lips.

"And Tatsumi said anything is fine so here's a Susanoo lunch set."

"Yay…" Tatsumi deadpanned in disappointment "A kids meal."

"Pfft." Mine laughed.

"Man I really miss eating." Chelsea sighed "It all looks so good."

"I don't miss it at all, I'm too strong to eat the food of evil." Seryu said.

"Are you sure, it looks good." I smirked taking a bite.

"AW MAN I do miss it!" she cried "Susanoo really looks like he knows how to cook, I wish I could taste it~!"

"You're cooking is awesome Suu." Akame smiled putting her plat down.

"You're done already?!" I gasped.

"We'd be in a tough place without you." Tatsumi laughed as Leone made him fill her glass.

"I'm happy to hear that." He smiled "But Tatsumi, please don't leave just one grain of rice it's unsightly."

We all finished eating and Boss got down to business.

"The tunnel is done." Boss said "We can finally commence the assassination."

"So you're really going to assassinate Bolic." Seryu said "We're supposed to protect him, you'll never get passed the Captain."

"We're going to target him at the church and not the mansion?" Tatsumi asked.

"Mimi said the mansion had too many traps for an attack." I told him "It'll be easier to ambush him at the cathedral."

"Looking at the layout the church probably has a few traps too." Lubbock said "But we can hide out no problem."

"According to information, Bolic offers nightly prayers once a month." Akame said "That night is the day after tomorrow, that's when we'll move."

"Is he really praying?" Tatsumi said confused.

"No." I shook my head "Bolic likely is not a true believer, he only uses the church for his benefit."

"Won't they have already anticipated an attack from underground?" Mine asked.

"It would make the most sense." Suu said "We should consider the possibility."

"We'll split into two teams." Boss said "I will take Susanoo, Tatsumi and Leone as a head on distraction, these are our most defensive members, the Jaegers will likely respond to this attack, we will lead them on a chase while the other team attacks from the sky with the Air Manta, you will kill Bolic in the chaos."

"The Air Manta?!" Tatsumi gasped.

"I asked HQ to send it over for us." Boss said snuffing out her cigarette "It should be here by morning."

"Aw man I'm not gonna get to ride it." Tatsumi whined.

"This plan will never work." Seryu taunted "The Captain will crush all of you for sure!"

"Akame, Mine, Agore, Lubbock, I'm counting on you." Boss looked to us.

"Right!"

"Our target is Bolic right?" Mine asked.

"If our goal is to kill Bolic and not Esdeath we can get it done quickly and complete this task with our small force."

"Having whittled their forces down will have played a major role." Susanoo said.

"Fewer enemies the better." I smiled.

"Esdeath strong suit is attacking not defending." Boss explained.

"Maybe she'll leave us an opening." Leone said.

"Look at all of you acting so cool." Chelsea smiled.

"Bolic must be eliminated." Akame said with conviction.

Seemed like everyone was determined even Chelsea, who wasn't even tangible.

"Are you ready?" I asked Akame as she leaned on me

"Yes." She nodded quickly "You?"

"I'm not gonna give up, this is our toughest job yet, I'm not gonna give up no matter what."

"Hmm." Akame gave me a smile.

Akame was building a little model ship, I haven't seen here build one of these in sometime.

"Wow Akame I didn't know you could build stuff like this." Tatsumi smiled.

"A comrade taught me." Akame said leaning down to check a part.

"I'd like to take a trip on a boat like this someday." Tatsumi said.

"Yeah I bet it'd be fun." Leone smiled "I'd like to see what's outside the Empire."

"A trained killer with such delicate hands." Seryu said "How odd."

"See." I looked at her "We're not all bad."

"Hmph." She made a face and went back into the Lantern.

"Is she still causing you problems?" Akame asked.

"Who Seryu?" I shrugged and put my arm around Akame "She's just loyal to her beliefs is all. She's a little loud and talks about destroying evil but she's not so bad."

Akame smiled at me.

"You two are just the cutest!" Leone squealed.

"Shut up." I blushed.

The door to the bath opened and Mine stepped out drying her hair "The Boss is still in there but there is room in the bath now."

"Okay." Leone said standing up "Come on Akame."

"Yeah." Akame smiled standing up.

"You two wanna join us?" Leone smirked at me and Tatsumi.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I'm kidding!" she laughed walking off with Akame.

I stood up with a stretch and started to walk off.

"Hey Tatsumi…" Mine spoke up "After this mission I have something I want to tell you, you'll listen right?"

"Can't you tell me now?" the boy asked as I grabbed my bag off the wall, I wanted to make sure my kit was full if we needed it.

"Nope." Mine smiled standing up.

_Hmm…Mine has been different lately, she's changing bit by bit. She hated Tatsumi when he first got her, and now look at her._

I laughed to myself as I sat at my desk I thought about Akame and how much I loved her "I guess, love can change people."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	20. The Path of Peace

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Alright we'll go in through the roof." Lubbock said "Mine when we get close blast a hole for us."

"I'm all set to go." She nodded.

"I thought I broke that Arms to pieces." Seryu said popping out of **Glowworm**.

"You did but we put it back together." I said.

Mine must have picked up on me talking to the ghost because she looked at me, her eyes trained passed my head.

"What you did is nothing compared to what **Pumpkin** went through with the Boss."

"Are you sure it's balanced?" Lub asked.

"Just leave it to me." Mine said "I am a genius sniper after all."

***NERRE!***

"Whoa!" I yelled as something zoomed passed us.

"IT'S RUN!" Seryu cheered.

"One of the Jaegers?!" I gasped.

"A second team from above." Run said flying passed us "As expected, you knew I had a flying Imperial Arms and you still approached this way? A Poor Straegy!"

He bent one of his wings and impaled the Air Manta.

"Yeah exterminate the Evil!" Seryu cheered.

The Manta started going down, it had clearly been killed by the blow.

"You gotta get moving now!" Chelsea yelled flying out.

"I'm not letting this chance pass." Run said lining up his feathers.

"I'm not gonna pass this up either!" Mine yelled aiming her gun "AHHH!"

She let off a blast and burned Run's side.

"Run!" Seryu gasped.

"I only grazed him!" Mine warned "Get ready."

"Hmmm!" Akame stepped in front of Mine and block two stray feathers.

"Good shot Mine." Akame smiled.

"No time for idle chat!" Lubbock warned "If we hit the ground we're dead!"

He started waving his hands and making a net, throwing it over the manta like a huge pillow.

We smashed into the ground but managed to avoid any injury.

"Good work Lub." I said as he reeled in the strings.

"We got lucky." He said "The manta took most of the blow."

"It helped us to the very end." Mine smiled.

"A sacrifice worthy of a majestic creature like that." I nodded.

"We fell away from the target." Akame said "We should hurry to the cathedral."

_During a mission she's sharp as a tack…_

"You're not going anywhere." A man said walking up "I'm your opponent."

"Wave's here!" Seryu cheered again "You all screwed now!"

"Don't underestimate them." Chelsea smirked at her.

"Four on one isn't a balance fight." I told him "You sure about this?"

"Come!" he yelled "You killed three of my comrades and injured two! I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else."

He stabbed his sword down **"Grand Chariot!"**

A beast appeared and wrapped him up in armor.

"He activated his arms." Seryu said "He's serious now."

"That armor is like **Incursio** " I warned "Stay alert."

"HA!" Mine quickly lifted her gun and took a shot at Wave.

He easily dodged it and went right at her.

" **Chelsea!"** I commanded.

"I'm on it." She said flying up to him, appearing before him "Hey handsome…don't you think you're moving a little fast?"

"HRA!" I ran up and spun, slamming my shovel into his side.

"HRCK!" He managed to lower his arm to block it.

"He moved during my stun?" Chelsea gasped.

"HYA!" Akame jumped up and was getting ready to cut him "There…no opening?!"

"I'll take you all on!" he yelled punching Akame in the stomach and knocking her away.

"Akame!"

"GAH!" she hissed when she slammed into a tree.

"Got'cha!" Lubbock yelled wrapping his strings around Wave.

Wave broke the binds and went right at Lub, strangely Lubbock looked calm which made me think he had some sort of plan.

On his way to attack Lub Wave suddenly jumped.

"He knew?!" Lub yelled.

"I'm taking you out!" Wave yelled.

" **Spider Net!"** Lubbock quickly made a thread wall to wrap Wave up.

Even when tied up Wave was able to send Lub flying with a kick.

"He's crushing the four of you at once!" Seryu yelled "Justice always prevails!"

"You!" Mine said aiming **Pumpkin**.

" **Spirit Fire!"** I summoned a few fireballs and launched them with Mine's attack.

He jumped and easily avoided the blasts of our attack.

"This guy." I said as we regroup "He's strong."

"Like a force of nature." Akame nodded.

"That's Wave for you." Seryu smirked "He crush you guy and then go eliminate your other team."

"HRA!" Wave jumped at Lubbock and swept his legs out from under him before drilling him with a powerful kick.

"Not so fast!" I yelled lining up an attack with my shovel.

"WAH!" he grabbed my neck and slammed me down with force "AAAHHH!"

Akame took the offensive and started slashing at him while he avoided and punched at her.

I looked off at the woods, Mine was already lining up a shot.

_Just a little longer and Mine will be ready._

"If you're not gonna move I'll come to you." He said stalking toward the injured Akame "What the?"

"He stopped?" Seryu wondered "Come on Wave, take revenge for my death already."

"Stop cheering on the enemy!" I yelled at her.

"Heh." Lubbock smirked "While dodging I tied you up in my threads."

Wave was trying to move but the strings had him bound.

" **Realm Severer Thread."** Lubbock smirked "The strongest of my threads. Go Akame!"

" **Spirit Bind!"** I yelled slamming my lantern and having the spirits hold him in place.

"We're getting to the church." I told Akame running off "Lubbock and the Spirits will hold him off."

"You're leaving your friend to die!" Seryu yelled floating next to me as we ran.

"No…Lubbock is too stupid to die." I smirked at her.

We didn't get very far before I heard trees get knocked over "He broke free!"

"Get back here!" Wave yelled jumping at us.

"Perfect, waiting worked!" Mine stepped out and took a shot "The turtle wins the race!"

Her shot connected and sent Wave flying off.

"Wave!" Seryu sighed "I feel like that happens to him a lot…"

"That armor probably saved his life." Mine said "We should hurry."

"Good idea, we're way behind schedule." I said.

"You guys have to hurry!" Chelsea said flying up "The others aren't doing great."

"Chelsea says the others are in a tough spot." I said "Double time it!"

"Right!" the girls yelled as we made a break, bashing through a set of guards.

I lit one on fire and Akame sliced the rest.

"That one weapon looked kinda funny." Mine said as we ran "Was it an Imperial Arms?"

"No time to find out." Akame said jumping up to the roof.

Mine and I followed after her, I smashed the window and we dropped in.

"More?!"

"Captain!" Seryu cheered "You're dead for sure now!"

Esdeath quickly conjured up a block of ice and fired it at us.

" **Firewall!"**

I raised **Glowworm** and melted the attack. I looked around, Tatsumi was invisible, Leone was alive but in pieces, I couldn't find Suu and Boss looked like crap.

"HA!" Akame dashed forward, going right at Bolic.

"I won't let you!" Esdeath said stepping in front of the man.

Tatsumi suddenly appeared behind he and took a kick, forcing Esdeath to dodge.

"Why don't you stay out of the way too!" I said blocking Kurome's puppet.

"Ssssh…don't move an inch." Chelsea said hugging the girl, caressing her face.

"You're…dead." Kurome gasped as she saw the girl.

"Let go of her!" Seryu said trying to yank Chelsea off.

"AKAME!" Leone yelled grabbing Bolic's leg "Do it!"

"HYA!" with one slash Akame was able to disembowel the man, killing him.

"RAH!" Kurome broke free of Chelsea's grip and went right at Akame.

Akame was able to block the attack with ease.

_Kurome is sluggish...?_

"Seryu this is an order!" I yelled "You will use your power to slow Natala for me."

"Don't…you order me around!" she yelled as her spirit body moved on its own, grabbing the man.

"You have the audacity to speak that name!" Esdeath yelled launching ice shards at me.

" **Immolation!"** I slammed my lantern down, engulfing the air around me in fire.

The ice melted, but Esdeath was going to attack again.

"Whoa!" Chelsea yelled "Susanoo!"

I looked back and Suu was in that super form of his, preparing to attack Esdeath.

"BLEH!" I heard a cough and saw Boss slump onto the ground in a heap.

"Boss!" I yelled running over to her.

I looked at her, it was like her own body was rejecting itself, she was dying from something.

_She used Suu's trump card too much._

Susanoo seemed stronger, but still Esdeath was fighting back.

"Don't you die on me!" I said injecting Boss with an adrenaline shot.

"She doesn't look good." Chelsea said floating behind me.

"Yeah…is she?" Seryu asked with a hint of concern "Gonna die?"

"I can fight!" Tatsumi said.

"NO!" Boss said "Get out of here!"

"You're still kicking." I said looking at her.

"Susanoo's power hasn't increased much, it's not enough to stop Esdeath, and enemy reinforcements will be here soon, get out of here."

"Tatsumi." I said throwing him a bag "Grab every piece of Leone you can find, I'll sow her up later."

Mine was providing covering fire for Akame while she retreated from the fight with her sister.

"My needle." Chelsea said noticing Kurome's labored breathing "She's still injured from my attempted attack."

"Even in death you pull through for us Chelsea." I smiled.

"Come on." I said putting Boss on my shoulders in a Firemen's carry.

"I'm going to die anyway." She said "Just leave me."

"I'm you doctor." I smiled at her "I'm not gonna let you die. And even if you were to die, I wouldn't leave you behind."

Mine and Akame jumped back towards us, we had regrouped and it was time to run. Susanoo burst through a wall and slid to a stop before us.

"You may have gotten stronger but it's not enough." Esdeath said walking out without a scratch "I can't wait to torture all of you."

"Torture…" Seryu gulped.

"Hmph." Suu suddenly picked us up "Don't let go of Najenda and Leone."

He spun in place and threw us out the hole in the roof "This is farewell!"

"SUSANOO!"

"Hmm." He gave us one last smile before he was out of view, Esdeath tried to stop us but Suu blocked her way.

Eventually we stopped flying and landed in the forest, Mine used **Pumpkin** to slow the fall. We were all pretty quiet for a while. Luckily it didn't take Lubbock long to find us, I was able to patch Leone up in record time before getting back to taking care of the Boss as we left down.

"I should be dead." She said as I cleaned my hands.

"Should being the key word." I said looking at a chart "The third us of **Magatama Manifestation** should kill the user but it didn't kill you."

"How come?" she asked laying under the blankets.

"My best guess…Using the two in succession stopped the drain from the second and lowered the drain on the third, that is also the reason Susanoo was likely weaker in the third form. It also probably helps that you're a total badass who never gives up."

"I can't believe she's alive." Seryu said looking at her "I also can't believe that you guys did it."

"Still it took Suu to save everyone." Chelsea frowned floating next to me.

"He might have worked for evil…but he seemed nice." Seryu frowned as well.

"See, the lines of light and dark aren't so cut and dry." I told her.

"Talking to your ghostly companions?" Boss asked.

"Yes." I smiled "Why don't you rest Boss, you may be alive but your body is still very weak, we're going to retreat through the wilderness so I'll be sure to move you myself."

"Thank you…Agore?" she said as I began to leave "Is…can you see Susanoo?"

I looked down and frowned "No…"

I looked back and gave her a smile "Even though he was an Imperial Arms, I'm sure Suu had a soul…"

"I see…she frowned.

"But still." I smiled more "The fact that he's not here, that means he died with no regrets, something you should be proud of."

She gave me a small smile.

"I'd love to talk more but I need to go tend the others wounds, holler if you need me."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**NOTICE! The story is now off for Christmas and will return sometime in January.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	21. Operator

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Alright now sit still this is gonna take a while." I told Leone as I got a needle ready.

"Can't really go anywhere." She said "I am missing a dozen or so body parts."

"Lucky you we got them all back." I smiled as I grabbed her leg "Let's get started."

I poked into her skin before connecting the leg back to her thigh.

"So how's everyone else?" she asked.

"Mine and Tatsumi got off with just a few scratches, Lub's wrapped up in bandages and Akame took a few slices that took longer than I'd have liked to stop bleeding, I'm alright, my ankle still hurts a bit from the fight with Seryu a while back but you got it the worst, that's for sure." I told her as I attached her toes back to her feet.

"Lionel is the best it's it." She laughed.

"Leone…" I sighed grabbing her breast to sow that back on "You can't keep getting torn up like this, it's too dangerous."

"I'm fine." She slurred.

"I'm serious, if you lose your heart or your head…I won't be able to save you." I said giving her a serious look "Try not to let this happen again."

We got quiet for a bit as I continued to sow bits and pieces back onto the blonde.

"How's the Boss?" Leone asked as I fixed her ear.

"She's doing fine." I said wrapping things up "I'm done, so get some rest for a bit."

I washed the blood off my hands before closing the flap on the tent and heading out.

"Why'd you lie to her?" Seryu asked floating next to me.

"She doesn't need to know." I explained "It takes a lot of mental energy for Leone to you the blood stopper. Worrying about the Boss won't help her right now, and telling her that Boss's heart almost stopped definitely won't make her better."

I went to the next tent and found Akame there.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Time to redress your bandages." I told her "You umm…take your shirt off please."

"Don't be so nervous." Akame said taking her top off and standing there in her shorts and bra.

"Sorry." I smiled, blushing slightly "Just trying to make sure you're comfortable."

I unwrapped the bloody bandages around my girlfriends belly and saw the cut marks.

"It's looking a little better." I said "I'm gonna wash it off again okay?"

I grabbed a rag and wiped her stomach, Akame hissed a bit so I was a little more gentle before tossing the rag to the side and picking up bandages.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Sore but I'm okay, thanks to you." She said with a polite smile.

"Glad to hear." I nodded.

"Agore…" Akame perked up "Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't stopped working in the last few hours, don't you need a break?" She asked.

"No." I shook my head as I tied off the bandages "I can't take a break or someone might get worse then injured."

"Agore…I'm worried." Akame frowned.

"Trust me." I said kissing her cheek "I'll take it easy as soon as I make sure everyone is gonna be okay."

"Fine." She frowned.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the tent flap "I'll see you tonight."

"See you later."

I closed the flap and stretched out "Come on we've gotta make a trip."

"Trip where?" Chelsea asked.

"To the town over the ridge, the Empire's Medical HQ is there, I need to get in and get some stuff." I told her.

"Are you insane?!" Chelsea snapped "The Empire is on high alert after all we've been doing and you wanna walk into their backyard."

"They have the supplies I need, plus there's a rumor they have a device I want to steal." I said tieing my boots and starting to walk.

"What could be so important that you'd risk dying for it?" Chelsea asked.

"A machine that can supposedly restart a heart." I told her "After what happened to Boss I need it as insurance."

"But…"

"It can't revive the dead but it can spark a heart that's stopped for a few seconds, something like that is invaluable."

"I'm not stopping you." Chelsea sighed "But it might not work."

"It works."

"Seryu?" I looked back.

"It was used on me…it works." She said "Dr. Stylish made it, the Defibrillator. He used it on me when my heart stopped during a surgery, it kick started my heart. After he died it was moved to the Medical Facility."

"Then we know where we're going." I said "Come on."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This was just a short chapter to set up a mini arc before the main plot returns.**

**PS- The story now updates every Friday.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	22. The Hospital

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Damn…this place is creepy." I said looking at the dark and moss covered medical facility.

"You expect to get in there and get out without getting caught?" Chelsea asked.

"It's fine." I shrugged "I've got you two to scout ahead for me and make sure the path is clear. You're sure the machine is in there?"

"Yes." Seryu nodded "It's about the size of a satchel though so it's kinda clunky."

"I can manage." I said "Come on let's go!"

The three of us snuck down closer to the main gate, there were guards on patrol but a chill from Seryu and Chelsea froze them up and let me sneak passed.

Inside the building was filled with the wails of sick and dying people, I wanted to help them but right now I needed to focus. I wasn't dumb, they were definitely doing some sort of experiments here, the place was reeking of death and there was visible blood on the walls.

"The next hallway is clear." Chelsea said.

"Take a right and then the next two lefts the room should be at the end of the hall." Seryu informed me.

"Thank you ladies." I said jogging forward.

Just like Seryu said at the end of the one hall was a room and in that room were a few operating tables and in the corner was a machine.

"This it?" Chelsea asked floating over towards it.

"Looks like it." I said inspecting the device.

It had a battery back and two paddles, it even had instructions for how to use it, charge the battery and then place the paddle on the chest and side, make sure no one touches the person and then zap them and hope the heart restarts.

"Come let's get out of here." I said putting the backpack for the thing on my shoulder.

"And who are you?"

"Crap." Chelsea hissed.

"We got spotted." Seryu sighed.

I turned around and there was a man there, looked like a male nurse, had a mask to cover his mouth and a hair net on.

"You should get back to your room sir." He said.

"Yeah, I don't think so." I said lifting my lantern.

I blasted the man with fire before running to make my escape. He screamed as he was engulfed in fire and I started to run away.

"Quick let's get out of here!" I yelled.

"One of them is escaping!" another guard yelled pulling the alarm.

"Agore!" Chelsea yelled "you started a fire!"

I looked over and saw the room we came out of was engulfed in flames.

"It's probably better this way!" I yelled back over the alarm "Come on let's go!"

As I sprinted for the door multiple guards and nurses tried to stop me, I had to slide around scalpels and various medical equipment being used as weapons. I ducked into a side room and grabbed various bottles and vials of pills and other cures.

"We need to get out of here!" Chelsea yelled "the whole place is coming down!"

"I'm moving as fast as I can!" I snapped "GAH!"

I hissed and slammed my shovel into a man before I looked down and saw my side had been gashed open by a scalpel.

"Dammit!" I hissed.

"Hey that wasn't needed." Seryu said "Take this!"

She tried to pick up a scalpel but in slipped through her hand.

"You're intangible remember." Chelsea sighed.

"No…" Seryu shook her head and reached out again.

"AHHH!" the man yelled as a scalpel floated up and was launched at him.

I looked over and saw Seryu was in a throwing stance.

"You…interacted with an object in the real world." I gasped.

_Their abilities are growing._

"We can study that later." I said jumping through a window "Let's get out of here."

As I got to the forest I saw the building was burning to the ground, collapsing in on itself, I wondered how many people had died in that fire but…it was probably better to die in the fire then let the Empire experiment on them in that place.

* * *

**Later**

"Ugh." I hissed as I dragged myself back to camp and went into the tent.

I had wrapped my wound closed on the walk back and was now just trying to get some sleep. I found Akame already asleep so I got under the blanket and spooned her before I tried to sleep.

"Ngnh…" I heard Akame stir in her sleep "Agore?"

"Go back to bed." I told her.

I didn't even open my eyes and I was pretty sure Akame hadn't as well.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Out."

"No…tell me where you were." She demanded.

"…the medical facility, stealing some supplies."

"What?!" she sat up "You went someplace like that alone."

I opened my eyes "It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is how could you be reckless like that?" she said with small tears forming "You were gone so long I…I was worried you weren't coming back."

"Sorry." I frowned "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"What is that?" she said looking at my side "You're hurt."

"I got a little nick I'll be fine." I shrugged.

"You're an idiot." She mumbled hugging me "Don't ever be so stupid again!"

_I didn't mean to make her so upset…_

"I'm sorry." I hugged her back "This was dumb, I'll be more careful next time, I'll take backup too."

"Good." She nuzzled into my neck.

I held Akame close to me as I drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Akame."

"I love you Agore." She said snuggling with me as she fell asleep.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I'm moving back to school next week so no chapter!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	23. Realationships

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Morning Boss," I said, entering her tent. "I gotta change your IVs."

"Okay," she said.

"I assume you're feeling better?" I asked as I took out the needle and changed the bag.

"A little…not much," she groaned, "Hey, I heard you went out without permission."

"Akame told you, didn't she?" I sighed.

"Yes."

_Figures…_

"Listen…," Boss looked at me, "Don't be so fricken stupid, because if we lose you Akame will break…and I'll lose her too."

"I understand," I nodded, "I promise I'll be more careful in the future."

When I finished checking on Boss, I moved back outside. There was something I needed to test.

"Seryu! Chelsea!" I called.

"You don't have to yell," Chelsea sighed flying out.

"Yes!" Seryu saluted.

"We need to do some work," I said. "When we were at that hospital Seryu was able to pick up the scalpel. I need to know if and what you two can actually pick up objects in the real world."

"I don't want to do it," Seryu said, "I'm not making a habit of helping you evildoers, I just panicked and threw that thing."

"I've got no idea how she was able to interact with it," Chelsea shrugged.

"Try and pick up that stick," I told Chelsea.

"Okay…" She floated over and tried to grab the wood, but her hand kept slipping through it.

"You know, sometimes you help me, and sometimes you fight against helping me," I said, turning to Seryu. "Why are you so wishy-washy?"

"I only saved you because I don't want to be forgotten," she said, watching Chelsea.

"Huh?"

"If you die…I'll just become some faceless nobody to the next person with the Spirit Lantern," she said. "I won't let that happen."

"Oh…" I blinked at her.

I hadn't even realized it…not only is Akame relying on me to stay alive, but the girls are too…I can't give up this fight, no matter what.

"Hey!" Chelsea yelled. "I got it!"

I looked over and she was waving the stick around.

_So I was right. Their abilities are improving._

"Seryu," I looked at her as I stood up, "Trust me okay? I've already showed you some of the darkness this world is full of, in time I hope you'll see that I'm right, and you'll willingly fight by my side."

"Hmph." She looked away. "Don't try to corrupt me evildoer."

I ran a few more tests with Chelsea. She was able to pick up some small items like sticks, cups and utensils, but heavier items like my medical bag or medium sized rocks they couldn't make contact with.

"Hey," I smiled, entering the tent.

In order to cut down on space, Akame suggested we combine the tents into one large tent. Boss was stable enough to move quickly, so I decided it would be easiest.

"Are you feeling better Akame?" Boss asked.

"I'm alright, but it will still be a few weeks before I'm 100%," she half smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll nurse you back to health," I smiled giving her a kiss.

"Yeah," she blushed.

"I'm more or less back to normal!" Leone cheered.

"I'll be fine in about a month," Lubbock said.

"Go back to bed!" I snapped.

"Haa…" Boss looked at her mechanical arm and sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll live," Akame told her "Because you're strong, and you-know-who is your doctor."

"Thanks," We both responded.

"But you need more than those fluids. You need meat too," Akame pointed out.

"Where is that hunting party?" Leone wondered.

"Oh, did Tatsumi and Mine go out?" I said. "They sure are taking their sweet time."

"They're…busy," Boss said, closing her eyes. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Boss…" I looked at her. "Are you hiding something for them?"

"What…no~" Boss shook her head.

While we waited for Mine and Tatsumi to return I changed Akame's bandages and stoked the fire.

"Brrr…" Akame shivered.

"Cold?" I asked, "You should put a shirt on, we are in the snowy wilderness."

"It hurts to try and put it on," she blushed.

I laughed a bit before grabbing a blanket, hugging her from behind and wrapping us up in the cloth. "There, is that better?"

"Much," she said, snuggling her back into my chest. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," I said, kissing her quickly.

Under the blanket, I had Akame sit in my lap and hugged her from behind, wrapping my arms around her stomach.

"Ugh…" Akame leaned her head back "So…hungry…"

"What is taking those two so long?" Leone tapped her foot. "Any longer and Akame's gonna starve."

"They must be in mortal danger" Boss commented. "My instincts say so."

"We're back!" Mine yelled.

"What was that about instincts?" I laughed.

Akame perked up and glared at them. "Food?"

"Hey look…" Chelsea tapped me on the shoulder. "Their hands…"

"You're holding hands," I pointed out.

"Oh…we are." Mine said. "So, yeah…here's the thing. We're kinda…going out now."

"I thought your instincts said they were in danger?" Leone smirked at Boss.

"Maybe they just meant something was going on."

"Whatever," I shrugged and hugged Akame harder. "People getting together isn't really out of the norm here."

"Hmm…" Akame gave me a smile. "Good for the two of you."

"I can't believe that evil hoe bag threw herself at Tatsumi like that!" Seryu yelled.

"Is that so, Seryu?" I smirked. "Sounds to me like you're jealous."

"Of course I'm not!" she spat.

"Keep your eyes off my boyfriend ghost girl!" Mine snapped.

"Stupid bitch!" Seryu said, trying to choke Mine but failing.

I laughed at the way Seryu was reacting.

She might hate being here but I can see she's opening up little by little…I really meant it. Seryu, I want to show you the light of this world. I want you to work with me as a friend, not as a forced companion.

I snuggled closer to Akame, who was already grilling the beast Tatsumi and Mine caught.

"Are you happy for them?" I asked.

"Of course," she smiled. "Now everyone won't look at us for their romantic needs."

"Yeah, I think they make an oddly cute couple," I laughed. "Still, we're cuter."

"Of course we are," she smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns**

**I'd like to thank Darth Nightmaricus for Proofreading this chapter for me.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	24. A Dead Girl's Justice

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

After my trip to rob the hospital, we waited a few more days before I felt everyone was stable enough to move back to our hideout.

"Our spies are looking into the latest information in the capital," Boss said. "Until we hear back from them, don't leave the base."

"Roger!" I nodded.

"If that's how it is," Leone sighed. "I guess I'll just lay about and drink."

"I'm pretty sure there's other stuff you could do," Tatsumi said.

"You guys sure are relaxed," Seryu said, flying out.

"Make me something to eat," Leone grumbled.

"Making demands," I laughed. "Who made you queen?"

"Hey Tatsumi," Leone jumped up from her seat. "Did you…get taller?"

"Huh…did I?" he asked.

"He looks the same to me," Chelsea whispered.

"I believe you given how attentive you are to him," I smirked.

"S-Shut up!" Chelsea snapped.

"Thanks for saving me," Leone said, hugging Tatsumi. "I was really scared. Maybe I should return the favor."

"Didn't he just get a girlfriend?" I sighed.

"She plays a shrewd game," Seryu nodded.

"I have a girlfriend!" Tatsumi yelled.

"That doesn't have to matter," Leone whisperd.

"RAHHH!" I heard someone running by.

The door was kicked open, practically flying off the hinges. Mine was in the hall and she looked pissed.

"Maybe we should run," Chelsea suggested. "Go train or something."

"I wanna see this," I laughed.

"I knew I heard something!" Mine yelled. "What do you two think you're doing hanging off each other like that!"

"I thought Tatsumi had grown, so I was teasing him a bit," Leone smiled.

"And you!" she turned to me. "You're supposed to be his friend! Why aren't you helping him out of a situation in which he's destroying his relationship? He would have helped you if this was you nearly cheating on Akame!"

"How did I get dragged into this?" I sighed.

"Told you to leave," Chelsea snickered.

I waved my arm and made it pass through her intangible body.

"Stop that!" she whined. "You might not know it, but you passing through my body like that feels weird."

"Tatsumi is mine!" Mine yelled, pushing Leone and me out. "Go play with Akame or something."

Mine slammed the door behind us. I could already hear her yelling at Tatsumi about being a wuss who didn't fight back against Leone's teasing.

"That was kind of uncalled for," I said, looking at the blonde.

"Man, I'm glad Akame isn't as protective of you," she smirked, poking my arms.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. "She'll rip your head off if she catches you touching me in any way that's not medically relevant."

It didn't take me long to lose Leone in the hideout and find Akame on the training field working out.

"You know you're still hurt," I said. "You shouldn't be doing that."

"I'm…fine!" she grunted, swinging the practice sword.

"No you're not," I said, grabbing it. "Your breathing is labored, you never grunt when you swing, and you're trying to hide pain."

I pulled the sword away from her, causing her to fall into my body. "I know that you want to be strong to save everyone. I want the same…but dying or permanently damaging your body from overexertion during an injury will wreck our chances to save the Empire…and Kurome."

I felt her swallow roughly. "I know…"

"Then take a break," I said. "There's no shame in needing to heal. After his first job, you told Tatsumi that hiding an injury because of pride gets people killed, and here you are trying to do that yourself. That's awfully hypocritical of you, babe."

"Yes," she mumbled, "You're right."

"Come on, let's relax," I smiled. "Come inside and I'll make you something to eat."

"Yay!" she smiled.

"You two," Chelsea said, flying next to me. "You're really cute together."

"I suppose…even evil people have love," Seryu whispered under her breath.

* * *

**A few days later.**

"We've gotten the same request a dozen times over," I said, looking at the papers spread out on the table.

We were meeting up in the main room to discuss a pretty important matter. Over the last week or so, we had been getting requests to eliminate a group known as Wild Hunt. They were a team like the Jaegers - Military Police with the power to do what they want to who they wanted.

"I heard Great General Budo is back in the capital," Boss said. "I'm quite shocked that he's allowed things like this to happen. The Revolutionary Amy has instructed us to eliminate them and take their Arms."

"Rapes, murders in broad daylight…" Akame sighed. "Not a single one seems justifiable, this is heinous."

"GAH…"

"Hmmm?" I looked over my shoulder. "Seryu?"

She was staring at the reports. She seemed visibly shaken. I was surprised how upset she was getting. Didn't these people work for the same ones she did?

"This…can't be," she said, reaching out for one of the files.

I knew in that state she'd struggle to focus enough to make contact with the physical world, so I picked the paper up and started to read it.

"Mimi Report: Incident 22b." I said, reading from the top "Wild Hunt make their way to the local cemetery. Upon finding a woman and child praying at a grave, they make their demands clear. They want her body. One member seems disturbingly enamored with the child…"

I trailed off after that. "It goes on to describe their attack, perhaps we should leave that unsaid out of respect."

"What's up?" Leone said. "Why'd you read that one?"

"Seryu has been staring at it," I said. "What's wrong?"

"Those two…" she sniffled and tried not to cry. "I knew them."

"Ah…"

"They were…Bols's wife…and his daughter," she started crying. "They were good people, they would never do anything wrong."

"Bols is the Jaeger I killed," Chelsea sighed.

"YOU!" Seryu screeched. "This is your fault!"

"What?"

"Seryu, stop," I commanded.

"If you hadn't killed Bols, they never would have been there! He could have protected them. This is your fault!" she screamed as she cried.

Chelsea just looked away. "I couldn't have seen that many actions ahead."

"Agore?" Akame was looking at me. "Is she okay?"

"No…I don't think she'll be okay ever again," I frowned.

"This…Wild Hunt…" Seryu mumbled, digging her fingers into her palms. "You said they were endorsed by the Empire right?"

"Yes," I said, talking to her as the others conversed.

"They allow this to happen, the Prime Minister, the army…"

She slammed her fists on the table, making contact and causing the furniture to shake and the papers to fly.

"Whoa!" everyone gasped.

"What just happened?" Boss asked.

"Seryu, calm down," I said. "If you get too emotional, you'll start making contact with everything, remember?"

She was silent, lost in thought.

"They can touch things?" Boss asked.

"Only small stuff like a knife or fork," I said. "I'm shocked she could put that much force on the table."

Seryu was shaking in anger.

"Hey…" I looked at her.

"How…" she hissed. "HOW IS THIS JUSTICE?! Raping and murdering innocent people?! I can't…understand how the place I love, the people I trusted could allow this…do this themselves."

"I've told you, that's the truth of your ideal," I frowned. "I said it when you died. You could never see the darkness right around you."

It was getting awkward, everyone was watching me have this conversation, and to them I was the only one talking.

"It's okay," Akame walked over to me and smiled in the direction Seryu was. "Our next target is the inhumane Wild Hunt, trust in Night Raid. We'll send them to their graves."

Inspired by Akame, everyone else left to start getting prepared, but I stayed with Seryu. I could have just sucked her back into Glowworm, but I knew she needed time. She was quiet as she stood there for a few minutes.

"Use me…" she said, speaking up.

"Huh?"

"I'll fight for you like you asked," she said, looking at me with determination. "I've become your tool, so use me, and bring Justice to this world. I don't care what it is or who it is, just let me fight. Use me however you need!"

"No," I told her.

"But…"

I looked at her and Chelsea. "You two girls are not my tools, you're my partners. We fight together as a team, the three of us."

"Jeez you're soft," Chelsea laughed.

"So Seryu, Chelsea," I held my lantern up. "How about we bring some light to burn away the darkness?"

"Yes Sir!" Seryu saluted me. "Together, we can spread true Justice!"

"You and I have been tied together for a few months now," Chelsea smiled at me. "Even in death, I'm not done fighting for what I believe in."

"Well then, girls," I smirked. "We've got work to do."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	25. Wild Hunt

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Alright, again!" I commanded.

"HYA!" Chelsea slapped the needle and lunched it at the wall.

The target mark on the wall clinked as the needle poked straight through. Recently, the girls and I had been working to make sure they could do more for me in combat than just grabbing someone to use their Ghost chilling powers.

"Okay, let's take a break," I said, pulling the needles out of the target and putting them back in the pouch I had made for them on my waist.

"I'm sick of sitting around." Seryu floated over. "When do we get to go out and render painful justice on Wild Hunt?"

"Soon," I told her. "We'll be going out tonight, so make sure you're ready, okay?"

"Finally…" Seryu said eagerly. "I've been waiting days for this."

_She's determined…can't fault her she wants revenge and she wants to change the world._

"Do you know much about these guys?" Chelsea asked.

"Not a ton. They've all got Arms and are led by the Minister's son, but that's all we know," I sighed.

"Agore…" Akame walked over. "We're going to be going out soon."

"Right, you want to eat before we go?"

"Yes!" she said quickly.

I laughed. "I don't even know why I bothered to ask."

Chelsea and Seryu went back into the lantern to rest while as I walked inside with Akame.

"So how is your training going?" she asked me.

"Pretty good," I said. "Chelsea's gotten pretty accurate at throwing her needle and Seryu is able to pick up a surprising amount of weight. It seems Chelsea is the swifter one, but Seryu is the stronger one. I think they make a nice combo."

"Good, I'm glad Seryu wants to help us," Akame smiled sweetly.

Once we got inside, I made up a small meal for Akame.

Without Suu, we've all gone back to taking turns cooking. Not that I mind, my strengths have always been in medical support, not in battle, so I'm fine taking a light role.

"Here you go," I said, placing the plate down.

"Nom!" Akame dove right in to her meal.

I just watched her and smiled. Moments of calm sweetness for just the two of us are a little hard to come by with how serious things have been lately.

"Akame…" I looked up at her before stealing a quick kiss. "I love you."

She just blushed. "I know…I love you too."

I got up and started to wash Akame's dish after she was done inhaling her meal.

"Agore…" she hugged me from behind, pressing her body close to mine.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, everything is just fine," she said. "I wish we could stay this close forever."

"Don't worry," I reached down and put my hand on hers. She hugged my waist a little tighter. "Once this war ends, I'm going to stay with you forever."

"Hmm…" she hummed and let go. "I'd like that."

I put the plate on the drying rack.

"We'll finish this business, buy a nice house out in the plains, live a calmer life. Maybe I'll work as a doctor as a clinic, you can be my cute nurse."

"Stop it…" she blushed.

"It'll be the two of us, maybe a kid or two if you want," I smiled. "A nice little family, and hey, Chelsea and Seryu can hang around too."

"That all sounds…too good to be true," she frowned.

"It's going to come true," I told her. "I'll make come true."

Akame leaned up to kiss me. "Come on, we should get ready to go."

"Okay."

* * *

**Later**

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

"In position." "Ready."

We were waiting in the shadows. Three members of Wild Hunt were engaged in combat with Ran and Kurome. Actually, fighting a three on one was tough for them.

"Kurome…Run…" Seryu shivered. "Please…"

"We're here for Wild Hunt. Stay focused, guys," Chelsea told me.

"Go Run!" Seryu cheered, as the man used his wings to knock back an attack and burn the clown to ashes.

"Let's move!" I yelled.

"Taking a shot!" Mine said.

I heard Mine click the trigger, and the performer's heart got blow out of her chest.

"Got her!"

"GO!" I yelled running forward.

"RAAH!"

Tatsumi jumped out and slammed his spear into the ground, shaking the earth and forcing the man back.

"Chelsea!" I reached into my bag and threw a needle into the air.

**"Shot!"** Chelsea grabbed the spike and threw it forward.

"AGGGAA!" the man screamed as the needle embedded itself in his eye.

"RAAAA!" Seryu picked up the fallen singer and hurled her into the man.

"HYP!" Akame dashed in and drew her sword, felling the man in one swing.

When Akame slid to a stop, she was staring down Kurome.

"Sis…"

I got behind Akame. "They made this job a little easier, but there's still a few members of Wild Hunt missing."

"The Jaegers will hunt down anyone who disturbs peace!" Kurome yelled. "No matter who it is!"

"Kurome…" Seryu sighed, standing behind her former teammate. "I wish you could hear me…I could tell you how wrong we all were."

Kurome shivered. "It's…so cold."

"Please…get out of here." Seryu said, hugging her.

"Huh, who's there?!" Kurome turned around, only to look disappointed. "I thought I heard…"

"Prepare yourself, Kurome!" Akame yelled.

"You're on the list too, we have to take you out."

"No, please!" Seryu begged. "They helped you this time, can't you look away just once?!"

"Mastema!"

I jumped in front of Akame and used my shovel to block the feathers.

"Run!" Kurome gasped as the man grabbed her and flew off.

Mine slid by and aimed her gun. "Dammit…they got too far away. He used the last of his energy to get her out of here."

"Last of his energy…?" Seryu asked. "You…she doesn't mean…"

"His breathing was labored, his energy was low, and he was bleeding," I told her. "I don't think he had much more time."

"N-no…' Seryu frowned. "He can't…"

She sighed. "I should apologize."

"Huh?" Chelsea and I both tilted our heads.

"I tried to get you to spare Kurome. I'm a member of this team too, so I should have the same goals as all of you," she told me. "I thought I had my old feelings behind me, but…"

"It's okay," I smiled.

"Well, let's grab the leftover Imperial arms and get out of here," Lubbock said. "People are gonna be here soon."

We picked up the sword, the Microphone, and the Six orbs. We sent the captured Imperial Arms to the Revolutionary army. I do always wonder who gets the ones we send.

"Come on," I put my arm on Akame's shoulder. "We gotta get out of here. Don't worry, we can still save her."

"Mhm."

"You want to save Kurome, Seryu wants to save Kurome, and I promised to help you cure her," I said. "We will save her."

"You keep making me promises," she said. "You can't possibly make them all come true."

"Even if it's impossible," I smiled, "I'm gonna do it, cause they're for you."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	26. What is Love

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Heart sounds good…breathing is normal…Good," I smiled at Boss. "I think you've fully recovered from using Magetama Manifestation."

"Hey lovebirds, knock it off!" I heard Lubbock yell from the next room.

Now that Mine and Tatsumi are together, Lub, Leone and the Boss are the only ones who are single. Lubbock still refuses to just tell Boss Najenda how he feels even though it's painfully obvious.

"Stop being lame and act like a man!" Mine told him.

"This is an important moment! I've been building up to this for the better part of a decade!" Lubbock yelled. "What if I get rejected?"

"They do know we're out here right?" Chelsea sighed.

"You're quite popular Boss," I laughed.

"I've heard stories of General Najenda back in the army," Seryu said. "Well…we kinda stopped telling those stories when she defected, but still, she was popular."

"I've always been popular," Boss told me.

"See, told ya," Seryu smiled.

"But…now's not the right time," she sighed.

"By saying now, she implies it will be the right time later," Chelsea whispered.

"Well, love isn't so bad in times like this," I said. "It's what keeps me going. Maybe you should consider it too."

"Well you are Mister Popular," she smiled.

"Oh, I've got more than enough women in my life," I sighed.

"Did you hear that?" Chelsea looked at Seryu. "He really does care."

"He's just too nice to us," Seryu added. "Akame will get jealous."

"When did you two get so chummy?" I asked.

"Around the time we realized we could be more of a pain to you if we were actually nice to each other," Chelsea smiled.

I headed down the halls and found Akame and Leone at a table chatting. I love Akame, but sometimes she just needs her girl time with her gal pal. I decided for now I'd leave them be and hang out by myself. I knew hanging out with Tatsumi wouldn't work seeing as Mine has him on lockdown 24/7, and Lubbock would only start asking me for dating advice if I hung around with him. Since I just finished talking with Boss hanging out with her didn't really make sense, so that meant me and the girls were relaxing as a threesome.

"So um, what was all that about curing Kurome?" Seryu asked.

"Since you worked with her, I assume you know that Kurome has a drug problem," I said.

"I think I heard the Commander mention it once," Seryu said. "Is it that bad?"

"I shoved a needle in her neck, but she got up and killed me," Chelsea said. "Whatever that stuff is, it's strong."

"With the file I got from Akame, I'm starting to pin down a few of the components, strong doping agents and stimulants," I said. "There are things in here that would kill most people who took them, and even the ones who withstand the initial symptoms get addicted and start shaving years of their life each time they use."

I sighed and wrote something down. "At the rate this war is going and Kurome keeps using…she'll be dead in a year if she can't get clean."

"Ha…" Seryu gasped.

"That's not even the bad part," I said. "These components are all highly addictive, even with proper treatment, so making her independent of the stimulants could kill her."

"So it's a lose-lose situation," Chelsea sighed.

"No, I'll find a way," I smiled. "I promised Akame I would do it. She'll take Kurome to that spring she talked about, and I'll study day and night to find the best treatment for her. Kurome will live and get healthy, I swear it."

"So soft," Chelsea laughed.

"I think it's great how kind you are," Seryu said. "But umm…"

"Yes?"

"We only killed three members of the traitorous and unjust Wild Hunt. There are still others," she pointed out.

"And one of them is the Prime Minister's son," Chelsea said. "I took a look at the files you left. The remaining ones are a grab bag of whack jobs."

"I saw," I nodded. "A samurai, and I hear they have some alchemist…she worries me."

"Why?" Seryu asked.

"I've heard stories of Dorothea," I explained. "Like Stylish, she modifies bodies, specifically her own. I once read about experiments she was involved in in a medical journal, some nasty stuff involving immortality and extending one's life span."

"You think she succeeded?" Chelsea asked.

"That journal was published fifty years ago," I told her. "Yet the information from Mimi and the other spies says she appears to be approximately twenty years old."

"So she succeeded?" Seryu asked.

"No, I think part of it may be that she's obtained a certain Imperial Arms, but enough about her." I waved my hands. "I'm taking a nap."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This chapter was start because we're right before the start of the next major plot so I figured a relaxing chapter would be good.**

**Till Next Time**

 


	27. A Temporary Calm

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"HYAA!"

"RAH!"

I sat back and tended to checking my medical bag, while Akame and Mine were sparring not too far off.

"Syringes?" Seryu asked.

"Check."

"Defibrillator?"

"Check."

"Three bottles of disinfectant?"

"Check."

"Everything is accounted for," she said.

"Good," I nodded, closing the bag up.

"HAAARAA!" I looked up and saw Mine jump into the air and kick at Akame.

Akame looked really attractive in her training gear, a skin tight sports bra…tight shorts…I try to keep my thoughts of Akame pure, but…damn, she's sexy.

"You're awfully motivated today," Akame said, looking at Mine.

"Of course I'm motivated, the Empire's strongest is my boyfriend," Mine smirked.

"Oh, really?" Akame smirked herself. "Cause last I checked, Agore is my boyfriend."

"Tatsumi is way stronger than him!"

"No, Agore is far better."

"How adorable, the two of them are fighting about who has the better boyfriend," Chelsea laughed.

"I think it's sweet that Akame is defending me," I smiled "But, in actuality…Tatsumi is way stronger than me."

"Don't say that sir!" Seryu yelled, getting in my face and making me gasp. "Your strengths might not be in battle, but your medical skills are next to none and vitally important."

"Thanks Seryu." I smiled.

Akame and Mine finished their petty argument, before my girlfriend came over to me.

"I'll always think you're the strongest," she stood up to kiss me.

"Well, thanks," I smiled kissing her back. "But…Uhh…you're all sweaty, so why don't you go take a shower?"

Akame blinked. "Yeah I'll go…" Akame took a few steps, before stopping. "Do you, umm…want to join me?"

"PFFT?!" I coughed. "HUH?!"

_Okay, deep breath Agore, your girlfriend just asked if you want to shower with her…but what if it's some kind of test? Akame's too pure for something like that._

"Umm…no thanks," I gulped. "I, uhh…took one earlier, and if I take another so soon my skin will dry out."

"Oh…" Akame blinked, and looked slightly disappointed before walking off. "Okay."

"What the hell was that?!" Chelsea yelled.

"I…I don't know," I sighed.

"Akame was so bold…shocking," Seryu said calmly.

"What are you?!" Lubbock yelled dropping off the roof. "Your girlfriend just asked you to take a shower with you, and you said NO?!"

"Shut up, I'm not gonna get criticized by some single loser like you!" I snapped.

"I-Who-WHAT?!" Lubbock said "Don't flip this on me! Akame, Shower? You say no?!"

"When you actually get a girlfriend, you can make these kinds of choices!" I yelled.

"Are you sure you're really a man?" Chelsea asked me. "I mean…I'm a girl, and I'm straight, but I still would have jumped at that."

"You're a great source of relationship advice, Ice Queen," I growled, stomping off.

"Hey, when I was alive, I had to slap the men off me!" she said. "I got laid plenty of times!"

Chelsea suddenly covered her mouth.

"Oh?" I smirked and turned around. "Do tell."

"You didn't hear that," she glared.

"I was starting to respect you, but now I find out you're just a common harlot," Seryu sighed. "How disappointing."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with being flirty with boys," Chelsea pouted. "Sides, it was a good thing I did. Dying as a sad lonely virgin doesn't suit me."

"Oh, of course not," Seryu floated beside me. "Dying a slutty harlot very much suits you."

"Hehehe," I snickered.

"I'll kill you!"

"We're already dead!" Seryu groaned.

"Then I'll just kill you a second time!" Chelsea snapped.

I chuckled a bit, before heading back inside. I relaxed inside for a bit before Akame walked out, dressed casually in her PJs.

"Hi," she sat next to me and quickly snuggled up. "Comfy?"

"Very much," I smiled, putting my arm around her.

Akame and I cuddled and kissed for a bit before she got to the problem at hand.

"Wild Hunt has been cooped up in the castle for a while now," she said.

"Do we have to talk about work right now?" I tickled her side. "Let's just relax as a couple for a bit."

"STOP IT!" she laughed, kicking her feet. "HAHAHA!"

I kept tickling Akame until she was in a fit.

"See, relaxing is way more fun than work," I smiled.

Akame blushed back. "Agore…?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Wha…" I stopped. "Of course I do, I tell you that all the time."

"Them why did you say no?" she asked. "To the shower?"

"That…well, I just wasn't ready for a step like that," I said. "I love you, Akame, but I didn't really think we were at that point in our relationship where we'd start seeing each other naked. I was actually shocked that you were the one to make a move like that."

"We've slept in the same bed a lot, and we kiss and hold hands…I thought we were ready, but maybe you're right," she frowned.

"I do love you Akame," I said hugging her. "Someday, I want to marry you."

"You…"

"Sorry," I blushed. "It just slipped out."

"No!" she waved her hands. "That's okay, I…I think I'd like that."

I kissed Akame. "We'll be together forever, Akame."

"I…hope that comes true," she whispered.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	28. Captured

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Hmm…" I sighed sitting at my desk.

I was bored, the other guys were on a job so it was just me and the girls at the base. It was just a scouting mission so there was no reason for me to go.

"You know…this sucks." Chelsea said "You should have gone with them, I'm bored out of my mind."

"That and our ability to float away from you makes us good for scouting." Seryu added.

"The Boss said only Tatsumi and Lubbock if you've got a problem take it up with her " I told them with a smirk "…oh wait that's right she can't see or hear the two of you."

"Jerk." Chelsea grumbled.

I spent most of the day in my room only going out for dinner.

"Huh…" I looked at the table "Tatsumi and Lub aren't back yet?"

"No…" Akame frowned.

"It's late." Chelsea said "They should have been back by now."

"You don't think something happened do you?" Seryu asked.

"I'm not sure." I mumbled.

Leone was in her usual high spirits, Akame was fairly calm but had concern on her face and Mine…she looked like a nervous wreck.

_We're safe and she's just sitting there hugging Pumpkin._

"Maybe they found Wild Hunt and started fighting them." Leone suggested.

"I wonder…" Mine sighed curling her body tighter.

"She's breaking down." Chelsea said "This is what I meant when I said you guys are too soft…sometimes you just fall apart at critical moments, just imagine if this was a battlefield, we can't have Mine emotionally crashing in a fight because she's worried about Tatsumi."

"Chelsea." I gave her a look "Now's not the time."

"…Sorry." She mumbled.

We all went through the motions for the rest of the day before bed. That night Akame hugged me much tighter than normal when she slept. I stayed up in bed while she slept…Tatsumi and Lubbock still weren't back.

* * *

**Later**

I got up the next morning and still no sign of Tatsumi and Lubbock, the girls were still sleeping so I met with Boss while I had a chance.

"It's obvious at this point." I said "They've been captured."

"I know…I figured that much when they weren't back by dinner." She said rubbing her head.

"We can't do anything right now." Chelsea said "It's just too dangerous."

"If General Budo is there a fight in the palace is out of the question." Seryu said "Not only with the Commander there but him too, it's just not possible."  
"We gotta do something Boss." I sighed "If Mine sniffs this out she'll go running in like a fool, I understand her, I'd do the same if it was Akame."

"For now just relax, we'll deal with Mine when the time comes." She said.

"Yes Boss." I nodded pushing in my chair.

"This is bad." Chelsea said as we walked away "If they captured Tatsumi and Lubbock that means they've captured Cross-Tail and Incursio, two strong Imperial Arms."

"I'm more worried about the harlot." Seryu said.

"Are you talking about Mine?" Chelsea and I asked.

"Yeah her." Seryu waved her hand like her insult was no big deal "If you don't watch her she'll run in to her death."

I did what Boss said and studied up, trained and waited, then we got it.

"Hey!" Mimi stumbled through the bushes.

She was dressed in her usual stripped sweater and shorts, but this time she had a microphone strapped to her waist.

"That's **The Great Tremor: Heavy Pressure."** Seryu explained "It's one of the Imperial Arms we got off Wild Hunt, from the performer girl."

"I guess Mimi's its new master." Chelsea smiled "Hyper Hearing and now a Hyper Voice…wonder if she'd accidentally blow out her own ear drums."

"If you're here to tell me that Tatsumi and Lubbock got captured we figured that out ourselves." I told her.

"No." she panted "It's much worse."

"Come on." I said "I'll call everyone to meet in the hall."

We headed inside and I called out for the girls to come out to the hall.

"Mimi…" Boss looked "Well…just come out with it."

"This just got posted in the Capital Square." She held up a picture "The Public Execution order for Tatsumi, the executioners are Esdeath and Budo."

"Crap…" Boss hissed.

"Mimi." Akame looked "What about Lubbock."

Mimi frowned "An unnamed prisoner was killed trying to escape the palace last night…I'm sorry."

"FUCK!" Leone punched the table "Dammit…"

I just rubbed my hands over my eyes "Lubbock…"

"I was worried they'd been captured." Chelsea said "But Lub…he was one of the loyal ones."

"What are you going to do." Mimi asked "I was told to help you however I could, I'm not great in a fight, even with **Heavy Pressure** , but you're numbers are low so I'm here if you need the extra hands."

"For now let's all just stop to think for a bit." Boss said "We can't be hasty."

I heard Mine verbally growl and stomp off.

"Agore, can you have one of your girls keep an eye on Mine?" Boss asked.

"Of course, Chelsea I'll leave it to you." I said.

"You got it." She said floating off.

The rest of us went about our business.

"I know it sounds selfish." Akame hugged me suddenly "But I'm happy you didn't go."

"I know…" I reached down to hold her hand "It's not a pleasant thought, but it's normal to feel like that, still…you shouldn't say that to Mine."

"I know, do you think she'll be okay?" Akame asked.

"No…no I don't." I shook my head.

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

I floated around the room and watched Mine, she was fretting about, checking Pumpkin, yelling to herself about Tatsumi.

"I…have to do this." She said standing in front of her mirror.

"Really now?" I floated behind her and looked in the mirror.

"Yes I do." She said.

_Did she just…_

"Mine?" I called out.

She looked around "Who's there…and why are you spying on me?"

"Mine can you hear me?" I said again.

"Yes?" she said nervously "You're in the mirror."

_She sees me though her mirror…maybe it's related to her state of distress, it's weakened her soul barrier enough for me to be visible, they say people about to die see the face of loved ones who had passed on…perhaps those in distress can see the dead?_

"Mine don't do something stupid." I said.

"Since when have I ever listened to you." She said grabbing Pumpkin and going to the window.

"This is a suicide mission!" I snapped.

"So what." She said opening her window "So long as I can save Tatsumi…nothing matters."

"MINE!" I yelled as she jumped out the window and ran off "Dammit!"

I felw through the walls and found the first person I could see.

"Akame!" I yelled but she couldn't hear me "Come on Chelsea think…how can you get a message to Akame…"

I looked over and saw the table, I ripped a piece of paper out a notebook and focused my energy to pick up a pen.

"Huh?" Akame watched a pen float in midair.

"Come on…" I struggled to move the pen "Write!"

"Chelsea or Seryu?" she asked "Are you trying to tell me something."

I finally manage to get four big letters down.

"Mine?" Akame asked "Is it about Mine?"

I quickly drew a check and Akame ran off towards Mine's room.

_I can't physically stop her from marching to her death…but maybe the others can._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	29. Execution

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"She should be here any second." I sighed.

"Ha…ha…ha." Mine slid though the bushes before stopping right before the rest of us.

"Right on time." I smiled.

"GAH!" she gasped when she saw us.

"We got ahead of you." Leone smirked.

"I'm resigning from Night Raid?" Boss said reading the letter "To leave this note and charge into the capital, how brave of you."

"Luckily I had Chelsea watching you." I said "So we know as soon as you tried something."

"Even if you try to stop me I'm still going!" Mine yelled.

"She's acting purely on emotion." Chelsea floated out "She'll charge in and get killed and she won't even care, best case she thinks she can save Tatsumi and have a happy ever after, worse case she gets them both killed and they live together in the Afterlife…she can't envision a negative situation from this."

"Mine don't you remember what you said the first time Tatsumi got kidnapped." Akame asked.

"Umm…well…"

"Who's the stupid one now?" Akame smirked.

"Just shut up!" Mine yelled "I'm still going! I'm going to save Tatsumi no matter what, and if Lubbock is there too there that's even more reason for me to go!"

"Well…talk about head over heels." I snickered.

"Tatsumi must be very lucky to have you." Akame smiled.

"Then get out of the way!" Mine cried.

"I can't do that." Boss told her "Talent like yours with an Arms like Pumpkin, I can't let something like that slip away."

"So we'll be going with you." Akame told her.

"What?"

"If we lose Tatsumi and Lub than it'll get boring around here." Leone said "Boss already gave the okay."

"If we stop the execution we can break some of the Empire's morale as well." Boss noted "So we'll give it a shot. However, if we plan to succeed with this rescue mission it will require resolve unlike you've had before. You and Pumpkin are the key Mine."

"Of course you'd say that." Mine sighed "As the previous user it's too easy to understand you, you're right, I'm not on a suicide mission, I'm on a rescue mission and I've got a perfect plan!"

"Very nice." Boss smirked "I accept the resolve you've put forth."

"The executioners are Commander Esdeath and General Budo." Seryu noted "Do you really think you can win?"

"We gotta give it a shot, beat them now or beat them later." I said "A clash is inevitable. Budo is strong, but it's Esdeath's special abilities that worry me, she has no honor, no hesitation and power overwhelming."

* * *

**Later**

"This Plan is really risky." Chelsea noted "Going in by herself first, I thought she was against a suicide mission."  
"Don't lose focus, the two of you are keys to this working remember." I said "As ghosts you'll be immune to Esdeath's Trump Card. Once she stops time it will be up to you to use your Ghost touch long enough for the rest of use to break free."

" **Mahapadma!"**

"Hurry!"

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

Suddenly time was frozen solid around us, everyone in the area was paused.

"Let's hurry before Esdeath kills Tatsumi or Mine." I said to Seryu flying off.

"Okay!"

The two of us phased through the walls of the arena and found Esdeath going after Mine who was trapped in a time lock.

" **Ghost Touch!"**

Seryu and I grabbed on to the woman and started slowing her down.

"You." She looked at us "I knew I felt a presence the last time."

"You've over stepped your range." I said caressing her cheeks "You'll be dragged down with us soon."

"Betrayed in death…I expected more from you Seryu."

_It's incredible that she can sense us, but to know that one of us is Seryu…this woman is unparalleled._

"I can't let you go Commander." Seryu said "You once held me in a calming embrace that I could just slip away in…this time I'll do the same, and never let you go."

"RAAH!"

Seryu and I were suddenly pushed off by a dark force.

_What is that…inside her!_

Time suddenly restarted and Esdeath went running at Mine.

_The time lock is broken…let's hope that it worked._

"HYAA!" Esdeath was forced to halt her attack when Akame dropped in from the sky.

Esdeath kicked Akame back and launched a horde of icicles at her.

" **Sonic Blast!"**

Mimi slid in front of Akame and screamed into **Heavy Pressure** shattering the ice.

" **Heat Wave!"**

Agore ran in and melted the remaining ice while Leone dashed by and pulled Mine and Akame to safety.

"We've got step one done." I floated over "but watch out for Esdeath she knew Seryu and I were the ones touching her during the freeze."

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Well that's a new look." I noted as Tatsumi took the opportunity to regroup with us.

The armor of Incursio had changed shape and was far sleeker and thinner.

"You got a makeover." Leone laughed.

"Night Raid." Esdeath hissed "To counteract my Mahapadma with spirits and tag team attacks…"

"RAHH!" the back wall of the arena blew apart as Great General Budo stepped out of the rubble "You dare create such chaos?! Even if the palace has defensive Arms that fire power is too dangerous."

"Budo." Akame looked at the man.

"Akame and Night Raid." The general let off a blast of lighting "No matter what you'll all be executed here!"

"We're short a person." Seryu noted "The green haired creeper."

"Seryu is right." I said "Lub's not here…"

"He…" Tatsumi paused.

"I see…" Akame sighed "There's nothing to be done about it now, let's not dwell on it. The boss and the Danger Beasts she prepared should be here soon."

"Getting in was easy, getting out is gonna be hell." Leone hissed.

"If we wanna survive this." I said pointing forward "We've gotta do something about those two."

The sky above rumbled and crackled with lightning, this coming clash was going to be big.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any question or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	30. Charge

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

I looked up at the dark black sky, the clouds rumbled and cracked with violent energy.

"Seryu, is that from Budo?" I asked.

"Yes." She nodded "His Arms lets him manipulate the power of a thunderstorm."

The killing intent coming off the two generals was unlike anything I'd ever felt before, but there was no back out now, we were gonna have to fight them. The male general charged up with lightning and got ready to attack.

"Take this!" Budo yelled firing a sphere of lighting at us.

"RAH!" Tatsumi blocked the attack.

"Tatsumi!"

"Behind you!" I said blocking Esdeath from attacking Akame.

"You blocked it." She observed "So care to tell me about the birdies on your shoulder.''

_She can see them? This woman must have an unfathomable amount of skill and perception to see even ghosts._

I pushed Esdeath back and let Akame tag in while reached into my pocket.

"Chelsea!" I called throwing needles into the air.

"HRRAAA!"

She grabbed them and spun in the air before firing her shrapnel at Esdeath. Esdeath swatted them away like it was nothing but quickly had to retreat from Akame's speedy slashes still there was an opening and Akame took the chance to slash Esdeath in the side but it was stopped by ice.

"You'll never break it with strength like that." Esdeath smiled menacingly.

"But it can melt it!" I said blasting the general with fire.

"RAH!" A beam shot through and singed Esdeath.

Mine glared from across the battlefield charging her gun again. Esdeath moved her hands to block Akame's neck strike.

"AAHHHHH!"

The Ice shattered as Mimi screamed into her microphone and shattered the ice but Esdeath kicked over Akame and came towards us.

"Seryu!"

"RAAHHH!" the girl punched the ground and shattered it, blocking Esdeath with a pile of rubble.

"There's four of us." I said getting ready.

"Technically six." Chelsea smiled.

"Whatever, you can't take us all." I told Esdeath.

"A sword, a gun, a lantern and a microphone." The woman said "You think you can beat me when half of you are using toys."

"You'll regret underestimating me!" I said slamming Glowworm down and sending out a wave of fire.

" **Freeze!"**

Esdeath waved her hand and froze my attack solid.

_She froze my Spirit fire!_

"We've got her!" Chelsea yelled.

"Let go of me!" Esdeath hissed pulling her arms free.

" **Heavy Pressure: Migraine Screech!"**

"GAH!" A powerful air blast passed over Esdeath and cracked the bones around her skull.

"HYA!" Akame jumped from above and tried to slash Esdeath but was still block.

"A little headache won't stop me!" Esdeath hissed.

"She's so strong." I hissed.

"I can't find an opening anywhere." Chelsea floated over.

"That's the commander for ya." Seryu sighed.

" **Flame Vortex!"**

I spun my lantern around and sent a blast of fire at Esdeath, she easily blocked but it left her distracted for Mine.

"FIRE!"

The pink haired girl let off a blast that slammed into Esdeath back knocking right into a swing from my shovel.

"Rip her soul out!" I yelled.

"I'm trying!" Chelsea said digging her hands into Esdeath's body "It's too strong I can't get it loose!"

"HRA!"

"AAH!" Chelsea's spirit was slashed in half my a rapier.

"Chelsea.

"Ugh." She reformed next to me "I'm alright, I can't be killed…but reforming takes a lot of strength."

"Should we try that other thing we practiced" Seryu asked.

"Possession?" I said "You can barely manage to stay inside a rabbit for more than a few minutes how do you expect to get into Esdeath and take over her body when her soul is this resilient."

I suddenly felt the hair on my neck stand up and I jumped back to avoid a lighting strike.

"Hmm…" Esdeath sighed "Someone must have really ticked off Budo."

Suddenly the woman took off running.

"Stop her!" I yelled.

" **Ghost Chill!"**

Chelsea and Seryu grabbed the woman's arms but she shook them off and drilled Tatsumi with a kick.

"I was supposed to execute him to begin with." Esdeath smiled.

Akame appeared behind Budo and tried to strike him but he put up an arm to block her.

"I can't let my guard down for a second with you can I." Budo growled.

"No you can't." I said slamming my shovel into the back of his leg and preparing to slam it into his chest "I'll dig your heart out!"

I suddenly ducked low to avoid a punch.

"Seryu!" I threw my shovel to the side.

"Got it!" she grabbed it in midair and slammed it into Budo, the force only made him slide back a few feet.

"It's a shame you all ended up aligned with the revolution." Budo said standing up, lightning gathering in the air "With strength and spirit like this…"

"I won't let you buy time for anything!" Mine said drilling Budo with a shot.

The general only crossed his arms and blocked.

"Now that I'm enrage you won't stand a chance!" Budo said as the pistons on his armor fired and clanged, making lightning rain from the sky.

"Whoa!" I jumped back.

We were forced into a small retreat as beams of energy blasted down from the sky, drilling into the earth.

"If those hit us we'll get fried!" Chelsea said.

"I know!" I said hopping to the side to avoid another shot.

It only took a few more seconds for the beams to stop.

"Ha…ha…" I panted "You guys okay."

"Yeah." Leone nodded.

"I'm good." Mimi smiled.

"Yes…" Akame said brushing the dirt off her skirt.

"You managed to dodge them." Budo observed "But will you be able to keep it up?"

"We can't dodge them again." I hissed.

"RAHHHHH!" a beast roared out.

"Are you guys alright?" Boss asked flying over on a gryphon.

"Boss get back!" Akame yelled "Budo's still here!"

"RAAAH!" the beast started charging up its own blast.

"Najenda!" Budo yelled "Now I'm really furious!"

Budo got ready to fire again but Tatsumi appeared and blocked him.

"You won't lay a hand on The Boss!"

"Tatsumi." Akame said as he slid back "Where's Esdeath?"

"I landed a blow, that should give us some time to get out of here." He said.

"We need to do something about Budo first." I said.

"You're not going anywhere." Budo growled as his suit charged up.

"You all get on the danger beast." Tatsumi said "I can hold off Budo."

"Yeah…" I smirked as Tatsumi blocked Budo's shot "No."

We all took off and tried to land a solid hit but Budo smacked us all back and drilled Leone with a forceful punch to the stomach.

"RAAAH!" Budo yelled letting out a shockwave of lightning.

_This isn't going well._

"You may have weakened me." Budo said wiping blood off his lip "But none of you will escape."

"Enough of that!" Tatsumi yelled "We're all getting out of here alive!"

"Resolve in adversity." Budo commented "Just like that other brat."

"Other brat?" I asked.

"You mean Lubbock." Tatsumi said.

"In the end the result will be the same." Budo commented charging in "All assassins get execution!"

"I'll show you my resolve!" Tatsumi yelled dodging and hitting Budo with a powerful punch.

"This is our chance to make a break for it." I said as Boss landed the danger beast. "Come on."

We climbed aboard the danger beast but as soon as we got on Tatsumi passed out and his breathing became labored.

"He can't fight." I said pulling him on.

"What's wrong with him?" Mine begged me for an answer.

"I don't know yet…wait, what are these cuts on his hands?" I asked.

"When he went to grab Incursio there were barbs on it." Mine said.

"They must have been poisoned." I said pulling out a syringe "Incursio was blocking the poision but without it he's become susceptible to it again."

"Will he be okay?" Mine asked.

"He should be fine." I said injecting Tatsumi's wrist with a fluid "this detoxing agent and some rest will do him good."

"We all made it back alive huh." Leone smiled laying down with exhaustion.

"It was certainly touch and go for a bit." Mimi laughed.

"We've had better days." Akame laughed.

"Above!" Seryu suddenly yelled.

"Huh?"1 I looked up as a bolt of lightning crashed into the gryphon.

"Thunderclouds!" Chelsea pointed.

"Impossible." I gulped looking over my shoulder "He's still chasing us!"

"I told you, escape is not an option." Budo growled.

The danger beast spun out and crashed into the ground, luckily I was able to shield Tatsumi from any damage.

"He's floating." Mimi said.

"He superhuman." Leone gasped.

"Screw this!" Mine yelled "No matter what we're all going home together!"

"Mine…" I mumbled as she charged her gun and walked forward "we gotta get back."

I grabbed the others and pulled them behind a building as Mine and Budo both shot off energy blasts, the two attacks converging.

"RAAAAHH!" Mine yelled as her beam picked up more force, pushing Budo's back before blasting into him.

"No way…" Chelsea gasped as a charred husk fell out of the sky and Mine's Pumpkin crumbled.

"She did it." Seryu whispered.

"Uhh…" Mine groaned falling back.

"Mine!" I ran out.

"She took out Budo!" Leone smiled.

"Mine!" I shook her "MINE!"

I laid my head on her chest.

"Agore what wrong?" Akame asked.

_Sorry about this Mine, it's rude but forgive me._

"RAH!" I ripped her shirt open.

"Agore?" Boss asked.

"Her heart's not beating!" I yelled.

"What?!"

I reached into my bag "I knew stealing this thing would pay off, she used to much energy in her last volley, her body is shutting down! Chelsea, Seryu, use your touch to cool her core temp!"

"Right!" they both nodded reaching into her.

"If I don't do something Mine's gonna die!" I yelled "Akame, CPR stat!"

"Right." My girlfriend nodded laying over Mine.

"Listen when I tell you to get clear stop touching Mine."

"Why."

"Just do it." I said flipping a switch on the Machine "Charging….Clear!"

Akame backed up and I lined the paddles up on Mine's chest and side "Go!"

***THUNK!***

Mine's whole body spasmed and bounced.

"…Still nothing." I said checking for a pulse "Charging…Clear!"

I zapped Mine again, just like before her lifeless body shook.

"Come on…" I listened but still nothing "Don't die on me! Clear!"

I zapped her again.

"Dammit come on!" I yelled.

"Agore…it's not working." Chelsea said.

"The army is coming we have to go!" Boss yelled.

"One more!" I yelled "CLEAR!"

I zapped Mine one more time.

"Come on…" I laid my head on her chest "Come on!"

***Bump…Bump***

"I got a rhythm!" I yelled.

"There's a pulse in her neck!" Akame nodded.

"We have to move her quickly." I said "Come on let's Hurry."

"What's wrong with her?" Chelsea asked as I picked up Mine.

"Pumpkin channels the user's life-force and spirit into the shot." I explained "Mine put so much energy into her last blast that she's got now energy left. I don't know if I have enough to stabilize her for transport right now."

"Spirit…Life-force." Chelsea said leaning next to Mine "Mine…"

Chelsea suddenly kissed Mine.

"I've got more than enough spirit energy." She smiled "Take some of mine for her…maybe."

"Chelsea…" I smiled "Thank you."

* * *

**Later.**

I sighed sitting at my desk and looking at the files spread out.

"The revolution is really close to victory." Tatsumi told Mine "It's all thanks to you stopping the Great General."

Chelsea's spirit energy helped to stabilize Mine for a bit, but she was still comatose, her spirit energy is so low.

"A few weeks ago Mine asked to have you listed as her emergency attorney." I explained "In other words if she were to be rendered in a state of physical and mental incapability you have the right to her medical records and decisions Tatsumi."

"Just…give it to me straight." He sighed "Is she gonna…you know…"

"As her doctor y feeling is…" I sighed "The odds of Mine ever waking up again…are not good."

"Tsk…" Tatsumi hiccuped and bit his lip to hold back her emotion.

"But, before you came around Mine and I used to work a lot of jobs together, we were like partners, and as her partner, I know just how strong she is and that gives me faith she will wake up." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Still Tatsumi as her doctor I feel I should disclose all the options to you." I said "So you have to make a choice now, and I need you to do it now, I can have Mine sent to the revolutionary hospital, this will drastically increase her odds of survival but it will mean you likely may not see her till the war is over, and that assumes you come back alive yourself and after our last consultation…well you know you're odds are not great either."

"Yeah, and what's the other option?" he asked.

"Here I can make it easy to see Mine, but I don't have the tools and equipment to truly help her recover" I frowned "If she remains here…I fear the most I can do is make her comfortable until the inevitable."

"Do you even have to ask such a stupid question!" he snapped "Just do whatever to make sure she wakes up!"

"I knew that's what you'd say." I smiled "I just wanted you to know the options…I'll begin making the arrangements to have Mine moved."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	31. Dragon

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Okay." I handed the IV bag to the nurse "She's as ready as she's gonna get."

"Last chance everyone, say your goodbyes to Mine." I told the others "We won't be able to see her for a while."

"I promise she'll be looked after well until she recovers!" the nurse saluted me.

"I trust you." I smiled "Thank you for your help."

"Don't worry the revolutionaries' doctors are some of the best." Mimi told the other "They fixed me up plenty of times."

"Mine we'll come visit you right away after the war is over." Akame told her "I promise."

"I'll be back Mine." Tatsumi said "And when that time comes…marry me, okay?"

"Hmph." I smiled to myself.

_Talking like that will have him putting ideas in Akame's head…not that I mind._

I helped the nurse load Mine into the carriage and sent them off. Leone, Akame and Mimi wandered off and I waited for the carriage to get out of view.

"Well she's out of my hands now, she'll be alright." I told the Boss before looking at Tatsumi "You on the other hand…shouldn't be saying things like that given your condition."

"So…how you holding up?" Boss asked.

"No problems." Tatsumi shrugged "Actually it's the opposite, I feel more powerful."

"Not an unforeseen development." I sighed "But it's certainly not welcome form a medical standpoint. At this rate, it's going to bond with you faster than we anticipated…this isn't good."

I rubbed my head "Remember what the doctor said, do not mistake this for some sort of power up, this is killing you. Yes it will make you stronger but this is not a toy, frankly you should be dead from the poison and having the dragon try and fuse with you would kill most folks."

I looked Tatsumi in the eyes "You are not allowed to play with this, you're on a dangerous doomsday clock Tatsumi. I can do what I can to keep you as stable and sane as I can but…"

I held up my hands "Four more times, after that…I won't be able to keep you the way you are. Your eyes are a reminder already."

"I'll be ready." He said walking off.

"Did you have to be so rough with him?" Chelsea floated out "He just lost his girlfriend, he doesn't need you telling him he's only got a few weeks to live."

"I need to make sure he understands." I said "We're not playing a game."

"So give it to me straight." Boss said "Does he really have a shot."

"Frankly, I've got no clue." I said sitting on a rock next to her "I've certainly never seen anything like it. The more dragon like he becomes the less my human medical skills will help."

"Yeah, I'm thought so." She sighed "And not having Mine right here will only have him taking more risks."

"Exactly." I shrugged "The two of them are both in rotten shape."

I dragged my hands over my face and let out a melancholic laugh "To be honest, I don't know which one of those two has it worse. Would you rather be conscious but on a death clock, or comatose and waiting to wake up?"

"Then I chose C." Boss smirked.

"C?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'd rather be Dead than the way either of those two are." She said.

"This coming from a woman who almost died a few times, one just a couple of months back." Chelsea laughed.

"Hahaha…" I laughed "Yeah Chelsea's right you being a bit of a hypocrite Boss, you were close to the same place Mine was."

"Don't remind me." She grumbled walking off.

"So is Tatsumi going to be okay?" Seryu asked.

"Mmm…" I hummed "We'll have to wait and see, physical his odds aren't great but mentally…I think he's shot."

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked.

"I actually missed it myself, Akame pointed it out to me before bed last night." I told her "But since that day on the platform, Tatsumi hasn't smiled or laugh. He's slipping into a depression, losing Lub and then what happened to Mine…He's so different from the kid I met at that mansion."

"Once you enter work like ours there's no going back." Chelsea said "Seeing what we see…the death and suffering, I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

"Same." I smiled "I thought I saw gruesome things in the graveyard but what I've seen happen to innocent people…what I've seen happen to my friends, those kind things don't ever go away. It's easy to get depressed about it. They say a healthy mind makes for a healthy body, if Tatsumi somehow wants to beat the odds he needs to snap out of his funk."

"No point dwelling on it." Chelsea said "It's in his hand."

"You're right." I nodded "All we can do is try our best to support him when he needs us."

"So what should we do now?" Seryu asked.

"We keep ourselves alive and prepare." I told her "The end is on its way, and the three of use need to be ready for it."

* * *

**Later**

"Night." I said kissing Akame's cheek and pulling the sheets up.

"Hey Agore." She whispered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Kurome…I…I can't shake a bad feeling about her." She sighed.

"Don't worry, she's fine and she'll get better." I told her "We'll find a way to help her, just give me a little more time."

"Okay…" she kissed me "I just…after these last few days it's getting tough you know."

"Yeah I know." I hugged her close to my chest, her back to me "Don't lose hope, I don't want you getting depressed on me too. Your smile is what keeps me going"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Over the Summer my schedule is gonna be off so Stuff will just update when it updates.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	32. Agore Vs Dorothea

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"We have work to do." I told Akame.

"Hmm?" she tilted her head.

"Something attacked and killed a whole platoon." I said "They think it was something controlled by the Empire, so they want us to deal with it.'

"Do you think it's dangerous?" Seryu asked.

"That should be a given." Chelsea said "I mean look at all the people that got killed by whatever it was."

"Well no matter what it is if it has a heart than Akame should be able to kill it without trouble." I smiled.

"Right." She nodded "I'll take it down in one strike"

* * *

**Later**

"T-That's what we're supposed to kill!" Chelsea yelled.

We were spying from the forest but in the clearing was the remaining two members of Wild Hunt and some sort of giant human bug danger beast hybrid.

"Can you actually kill something that big?" Mimi asked.

"Hmmm." Akame slowly drew her sword "HAAA!"

Akame dashed forward and cut into one of the claws on the large monster. The wound started to bleed an a pattern gradually rose up the skin of the monster, covering it in the poison seal pattern.

"GRAA!" The monster roared before falling over into a dead lump.

"You knew where we were after just three assaults?" The young woman asked.

_Dorothea…_

"Chelsea said you attack and withdraw." Akame commented "This was the next camp that would be within that path…seems she was right."

"That makes sense." The woman said "A little long winded though."

The rest of us jumped down next to Akame, ready to fight.

"I knew I would likely find you here Miss Dorothea." I said as my tattered jacket blew in the wind "New Danger Beasts with human features don't just pop up out of the blue like that. I figured you were still alive. So…"

I glared "Who's body did you desecrate to create that monster?!"

"Hmph." The girl smirked "Cosmina was half dead anyway, I saved her life."

"You call that life?!" I yelled "That is not living!"

"What do you care, unlike you I'm an actually doctor." She laughed.

"Alchemy is not a true science." I said "And besides I've never once claimed to be a true doctor."

"I'll show you just the level of my skill!" she snapped her fingers "Cosmina!"

Behind her the dead monster rumbled and stood back up slowly.

"What the hell?!" Leone yelled "But Akame cut it with Murasame!"

The monster turned around and a gem in its chest shatter.

"A body double!" Akame gasped.

The monster pulled a claw back before eyeing up Mimi and stabbing right at her.

"Whoa!" the big eared girl jumped back "I think she wants her Arms back!"

"What's going on here?" Leone asked.

"The philosopher's stone." Dorothea laughed "But I won't waste my time telling you, you can't even comprehend what it can do!"

"It can manipulate anything." I said staring her down "Even an Imperial Arms, it's valuable, only one exists."

I looked at the woman.

"I'm dealing with her." I said "The rest of you deal with the sword guy and the beast."

"Right." Leone nodded.

"Agore…" Akame mumbled.

"She continues the will of people like Stylish." I said "I'm going to close the book on those kind of experiments."

I walked forward and readied my shovel while shaking my lantern.

"You girls will help right?" I asked.

"Sure I can make some time." Chelsea floated out.

"I won't let anyone else end up like I did!" Seryu cheered.

"Shame that you want to be my opponent." The Alchemist smirked "I bet you taste as rotten as those corpses you play around with."

"One's humanity is not your toy to play with." I said "You and your science will die here and now."

**"Ghost Chill!"**

Chelsea and Seryu caressed the girl on her sides, chilling her soul.

"I'll do this with one swing." I yelled.

I pulled my shovel back and pointed the spade forward to strike but she jumped over my swing.

"The soul's weak!" Dorothea laughed shaking off Chelsea and Seryu "It's the physical world that really matters!"

She grabbed my shovel by the tip and lifted me up before slamming me down.

"UGH!" I groaned.

"Agore!"

"I'm fine!" I told the girls.

"I don't get it." Chelsea said "How is a little thing like her that strong?"

"Hmph." The woman smirked "I'm the strongest member of Wild hunt. We know you have little ghost friends, you should tell them not to judge by appearance."

She used one hand to shatter the tip of my shovel "Are you scared yet Mr. Mortician? Just out of spite I'll have lots of fun experimenting on your body! First I'll kill you and then the rest!"

"Tsk." I hissed standing up.

"You were a fool to let Akame off on her own, if Izou doesn't kill her my super soldiers will!"

"Hmph." I smirked as I looked at her "You actually think Akame will die like that. No matter the fight she never gives up…and I'm just the same!"

**"Soul Grip!"**

"HAAA!"

Seryu had her ghostly hands burrowed into Dorothea's chest.

"Get…off me!" the woman groaned.

"You called the soul weak." I smirked "That's partially true, it's the weakest and most vulnerable part of the body, most can't touch it, but she can. If you like to play with bodies than it's only fair you let us do the same."

"AHHH!" she screamed as her soul was pulled half out.

"Look at you, it's just sad." I said as her face withered "Just how long have you been living by stealing the life force of other people?"

"YOU SCUMBAG!" she screeched as the last bit of her soul was pulled from her body.

"RAHHH!" she howled as a spirit.

I opened the front of Glowworm and she started to get sucked in.

"No, give me back my body!" she yelled.

"Join those you sent before you." I said as she was dragged closer "You sought eternal youth…perhaps you will remain that way as a spirit."

"NOOOOOOO!"

She was sucked in and I slammed the panel closed on my Arms, trapping the youthful Alchemist forever.

"Humans have never been meant to live forever." I said "You go against the very will of nature with your philosophies."

"So that's the end of her huh?" Chelsea asked.

"Yep." I nodded "People no longer need to be tainted by her touch."

I looked around and saw Akame sheathing her sword, having finished up with Dorothea's little toy soldiers.

"HAA!" I looked up and saw Mimi was trying to hang on to the hair of Cosmina.

_That's pretty dangerous._

While Tatsumi and Leone were distracting the beast Mimi got close to her ear and place her Arms near her mouth.

**"Skull Crushing Sonata-RAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"**

Mimi screeched into her microphone and the beast howled in response, her head started vibrating until it was shaking rapidly then…

***POP!***

I t exploded like a stepped on grape, spraying gore all over.

"Gross." Chelsea said as body parts flew through her body.

"Not the cleanest of kills." I shook brain off my boot "But it got the job done I suppose."

"What about her?" Seryu asked pointing as Dorothea's soulless body.

"Best to bury her deep in the ground." I said picking up the body "Just to be safe."

* * *

**Later**

"Give me back my body you son of a bitch!" my lantern shook and screeched.

"Get her out of that thing!" Chelsea cried "We've tied her up in the lantern and all she does is scream, I can't sleep!"

"It's terrible." Seryu sniffled "The constant screaming as the spirits torture her, make it stop!"

"I've sucked out souls before." I said "Most just stay quiet but it seems Dorothea has no desire to play along, but I can't let her out, a person like her as a wandering spirit would be even more dangerous."

"There's gotta be a way to shut her up." Chelsea begged "Can't you like stitch her mouth closed or something?"

"She's a ghost." I sighed "how would I do that?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any question or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	33. Lazy Day

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed opening my eyes and seeing the morning sun peak in the corner of the blinds covered window.

"hmm…" Akame stirred in the bed we shared "A…gore…"

"Hmm?" I made a noise but she didn't respond, making me realize she was just mumbling in her sleep.

I put my arm around her waist and pulled her back into me chest, she soft backside gently pressing my leg. I took the moment to revel in how cute Akame was, perfect long black hair, smooth pale skin, pert kissable lips, breasts that were neither too big or too small, a toned yet smooth belly and butt, long legs that just looked great. Akame's pajamas were just a pink sleeveless top and a pair of tiny pink shorts that accentuated her looks perfectly.

Just looking at Akame I wasn't sure what she really saw in me, in my opinion she's way out of my league, she's a perfectly beautiful skilled assassin, am just some shaggy, dirty grave digger.

"Agore…" Akame turned her head to smile at me "Morning."

"Mornin."

Akame started to get up out of bed and I put my arm tight on her waist and pulled her back down into the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked "We should probably get up."

"We've just gotten done with another job." I told her nuzzling into her hair and kissing the space between her collarbone and neck "Let's have a lazy day, just cuddle in bed for hours."

"hmm." Akame let out a soft hum as I kissed her neck "That sounds…nice."

I was actually stunned I had convinced Akame to spend the day like this, but she rolled over, hugging me, her soft chest pressed against mine. We spent what felt like all morning kissing and cuddling, the hours just melting away.

No one seemed to bother us, Dorothea was finally shut up inside the lantern, no one knocked to bother us, it was just me and Akame…for once we felt like a normal couple doing normal couple things, not two soldiers who also happen to be going out. I wanted more moments like this, to spend time with Akame forever, me and her.

"Hey-." Chelsea floated out to say something but when she saw me and Akame she gave a polite smile and went back into the lantern "It can wait"

Akame sighed and leaned into me, unfortunately our boring sleepy day was actually interrupted a short time later.

"Hey you two lazy bums!" Leone yelled throwing the door open "Get out of bed!"

"Hmm…" Akame sunk into my chest "Go away…we're relaxing."

"You're wasting the day away!"

"That's the point" I groaned.

"Well you already missed breakfast and you're gonna miss Lunch too." Leone said walking away.

"GRR." I heard Akame's tummy rumble.

"I…I'm hungry." She blushed "I think I should go eat."

"Actually." I grabbed her hand "I've got a better idea."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

**Later.**

"This spot looks good." I said laying down a cloth in the forest.

"Yes." Akame nodded.

So rather than eat lunch with the others I convinced Akame to have a small picnic with me in the forest.

I was wearing what pretty much qualified as my normal outfit just with a cleaner jacket. Akame though was in a beautiful pure white dress, something she's never worn before. It was the kind with no sleeves that you tie up behind the neck.

The two of us got set up and started to eat the sandwiches I had made for us, needless to say Akame was done eating in a fraction of the time I was, I never really understood how someone as cute and delicate looking as her could basically inhale food.

"Hmm…" I smiled at her.

"Hehe…" she blushed and giggled a bit as I looked at her.

I scooched closer to Akame, putting my arm around her shoulder before she took initiative and started kissing me, we fell back onto the soft grass looking into each other's eyes, we were both breathing heavy as I stood on top of her, my arms by the sides of her head.

"Akame…" I looked into her deep eyes "…Marry me."

"What?" she gasped.

"The second this war's over." I said pulling her up to look into my eyes "We're getting married, not buts."

"Agore I…" she blushed and smiled "Of course."

_I want to be with Akame forever, no matter what happens, I won't let us die, we'll survive this war, survive with each other._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	34. Cure

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Sit still." I told Tatsumi "You shouldn't have activated Incursio."

"Didn't have a choice." He hissed as I flashed a light in his eye.

"Bullshit." I glared "But the past is the past."

I looked at him, the boy was in a cold sweat, his eyes were more reptilian and his ears as well.

"Agore." I heard Akame knock on the door "It's time for dinner."

"We'll be passing." I said leaning out the door.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"It's…guy stuff." I told her "Don't worry."

"Okay." She frowned with a hint of worry.

I closed the door and looked at Tatsumi, Chelsea and Seryu floated out.

"Come on girls." I said knocking Tatsumi out with an injection "We've got work to do."

_He's progressing faster than we thought…I need to try and stabilize him more._

* * *

**Later**

"AUGGGAAHH!" Tatsumi screamed in pain.

"I know it hurts." I told Tatsumi "But you have to bare it."

"It's fighting us a lot." Chelsea said.

"We're giving him Spirit energy but Incursio just swallows it all up." Seryu warned me "We can't keep this up."

"He's being absorbed faster, what a fascinating development." Dorothea laughed "I wish I was still alive to dissect him."

"He's not a piece of meat." I looked at her "It's wrong to experiment on people."

"Oh so you would say we should experiment on animals instead?" she smirked.

"It'd be preferable." I looked at her "Still I'd prefer no loss of life. How did you even get out of the prison inside Glowworm?"

"I'm reformed, honest." She pouted.

"It's getting worse." Chelsea warned "His face is growing scales."

"Dammit." I hissed "Well you were a alchemist, any ideas."

"I've never seen something like this before." Dorothea shrugged "Can't help ya. He's essentially being torn apart by his Arms. Honestly the only thing I would suggest is not using it."

"Why are you even offering suggestions?" I asked.

"I have nothing else to do." She lounged back and floated "I mean I'm stuck in your stupid lantern, and I never really gave a damn about the empire I only helped them because it was fun. So sticking around here will have to be my fun now."

"I see." I nodded "Well welcome to the team I guess, we're all stuck together whether we like it or not."

"True that." She smirked.

"Tatsumi!"

"Oh that's not very good." Dorothea smirked.

I looked back at the entrance and saw Akame, Mimi and Leone were there.

"I smelled something bad." Leone said.

"I'm sorry." Mimi frowned "I used my ears to find you guys, I should have just left it alone."

"You girls should leave." I said looking at Chelsea and Seryu struggling to stabilize Tatsumi's power.

"What is that?" Akame asked "Is that…"

"It's becoming part of him." I frowned "Incursio is fusing to him, we had anticipated a total of four more transformations before he would lose total control, but this was the result of just the one…unimaginable pain, energy fluctuations and more. I'm doing all I can but it's not helping."

"He's upset." Akame walked forward and patted Tatsumi's head "Your bedside manor isn't very good, your patient is nervous and scared."

"Hahaha!" Leone laughed "She's got the magic touch I guess."

"It's backing down." Chelsea told me "His energy is slowing down into a calmer rhythm."

"All that and you only needed to calm him down." Dorothea smirked "You suck as a doctor."

"I have no formal training!" I yelled.

* * *

**Later**

"It turned green." I held the vial up to the light.

"Is that a good thing?" Seryu asked.

"No, I needed it to turn blue." I sighed.

Akame had gone out on a mission so I was spending my time once more trying to find a way to get Kurome clean.

"Nothing's working." I rubbed my eyes "Why can't I neutralize it."

"Three parts calcium bicarb two parts hydro-magnesium." Dorothea said sitting on the side of the room.

"What?"

"That's the cure for the drug, I discovered it myself a few weeks ago." She looked at her fingers.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"They wanted me to look into it since the girl was getting sloppy, originally I had intended to supercharge the drug but made a cure for it on accident. Try it, the test will turn blue."

I went to my shelf and mixed the drugs just like Dorothea said, I mixed it with the test strip and got a bright blue color.

"It's…a positive." I blinked "She was right."

_Son of a bitch, she is a genius._

"Told you I was right." She smirked.

* * *

**Later**

"Ugh." Akame walked in and took her shirt off to get lay down.

"Uhh…not gonna complain but is there a reason you're not wearing your clothes?" I asked blushing.

"My back hurts." She said laying on her stomach.

"Hmph." I rubbed her shoulders and lower back "How's that feel?"

"Prefect." She groaned "I took on so many at once I lost count."

"Be more careful, or call for backup." I told her "I can come help you."

I looked at Akame, her skin was so smooth, her body was toned yet curvy, her perky little butt stuck up as her silky black hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"I know…that's the spot…MMMM" She moaned as I rubbed her back "I just…wanted to take something on myself."

"You're too tense." I sat her up and she sat in my lap hugging close to me "What's bugging you?"

"I tried to call out Kurome." She frowned.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"It's just…something I have to do." She frowned.

"Well I've got it." I told her "A cure."

"Really?" she perked up.

"It should help her get clean." I said "Next time, we'll go together, and help her."

"Yeah…" Akame said "I'm going to go to bed."

"I'll come with you." I said picking her up off her feet.

"EEK!" she gasped before putting her arms around my neck.

"You look cute like this." I whispered.

"Thanks." She blushed.

I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, both of us smiling happily as we went to bed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	35. Alchemist

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"You're going out?" I asked.

"It's…time." Akame mumbled putting her jacket on.

"Then I'm coming with you." I told her.

"Agore-."

"No buts." I warned kissing her "I'm not letting you do this alone, it's too much. Besides you don't know where she'll go so it's better if I cover one side of town."

"You're always thinking ahead." She smiled.

* * *

**Later**

"Is this really a good idea?" Chelsea asked "What is Kurome goes to the other side of town and runs into Akame."

"Then she does." I shrugged "There's nothing I can do about that, I'll just go help Akame over there then."

"Will…will Kurome be okay?" Seryu asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just…she's always been so serious about killing Akame, what if she won't listen or try and let us help her?" the girl asked.

"Then put her down." Dorothea shrugged "It's that simple."

"We can't just kill her!" Seryu yelled "There's no justice in that!"

"Seryu." I smiled "We'll just do what we have to."

"Hmm…" Chelsea looked up "We've got guests…too many for it to just be Kurome."

"Dammit." I looked and saw a team of Imperial Assassins getting closer "Guess Kurome is headed Akame and Leone's way…"

I stood up at the rock and looked down at the attackers.

"It's the assassin Agore." One said.

"Hmm…what's an old man doing leading a bunch of assassins?" I asked.

"I'm not that old!" she snapped.

"He's on something." Dorothea said "Likely a drug that causes rapid aging in exchange for a brief boost in power."

"Hmm I wonder if these people used to work with Akame." I rubbed my chin.

"Hmph." The leader scoffed "All the trials of my life were at her expense!"

"Don't feed me the sob story." I leaned my shovel on my shoulder "If you want to turn around that's fine, the faster I can get to Akame the better. Besides passed me is a rebel camp."

"We'll be pushing through." He said.

"Very well, I hope the Empire buries you well." I held my lantern up "Ladies!"

" **Right!"** They all put their hands up.

"You two ready?" Chelsea smirked.

"I hate having to team up with you idiots." Dorothea grumbled.

"Alright here it comes!" Seryu smiled as a fireball form "Make Justice rain down on them!"

" **Soul Fire!"**

They started letting off a fiery blast as I charged forward.

"Chelsea!" I threw a needled up.

"Got it!" she spun and shot the needle like a dart.

"GAH!" a man groaned as it pieced his eye.

"RAAH!" I lifted him up by the spade of my shovel and threw him down.

"You bring what I asked for?" Dorothea flew by.

"Regrettably." I said pulling out two test tubes "Catch!"

"HAHA!" she laughed popping the corks and mixing a blue and purple liquid "A little sulfur and sodium and we get-!"

"BAAHH!" she breath **"Spirit Fire Breath!"**

An assassin screamed as she was burned up by the alchemist attack, a blue fire burning her to ash.

"How needlessly cruel." I shook my head.

"It gets the job done." She floated behind me "In exchange for not demanding you bring me bodies to experiment on you said I could fight with chemicals, that was our deal."

"Tsk…" I clicked my tongue "I know."

"Got ya!" Seryu grabbed an arrow out off the air **"Justice Arrow!"**

Seryu reared back and hurled the arrow back at the archer, shooting right threw his neck.

"GRR!" I blocked a man **"Chelsea!"**

"Shush now." She caressed his cheek "Please do us a favor…die."

In one motion she used her hands to reach into his body and slice his throat with a small needle.

"HYUP!" I flipped over an assassin and slammed my shovel into his neck decapitating him internally "GRAH!"

I reached back and held my shovel behind my head to block that leader guy. I spun my weapon around and broke his guard.

" **Spirit Call!"**

I slammed Glowworm down and sent ghosts to grab him, he waved his sword and sliced through them before charging me, his sword snapped the hilt of my shovel and came in to take out my heart, just before it cut my coats is stopped.

"What?" he yelled.

"Sorry it's game over." Dorothea said becoming corporeal to grab his sword "Can't have you killing him or I might disappear too."

"Where did you-."

"Right before the end you can see the ghosts of the afterlife if their close." Dorothea explained "Normally Glowworm makes the faced spirits invisible but if you touch something connected to those people in an emotionally distraught state they can see you. Really there's no science in it and that pisses me off, I like knowing the answer, discovering how, but this spiritual mumbo jumbo just gets me down right aggravated."

The sword snapped "I think it's time we take that aggravation out on you!"

Dorothea smashed a test-tube on his face and smiled as the man started burring with acid.

"You're melting kinda slowly." She sighed with a shrug "Mustn't have been a very potent batch."

"What is that?" Chelsea gasped.

"Just a little Potassium Hydroxide." She said "Most people call it Lye."

"Wait isn't that-." Seryu started.

"It's what serial killers us to destroy the evidence of a dead body." She smiled floating off.

_Dorothea…she's strong and smart…but she's also ruthless. I wish I could get rid of her but I need that ruthlessness for the final battle._

"Come on let's get to the other location and help Akame." I said walking away.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	36. "I want you to..."

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Akame…" I blinked walking up and seeing her fighting Kurome.

I watched from afar as Akame engaged with Kurome's zombies, slashing and cutting them back. Kurome wasn't using them to push forward however she was using them to recover a retreat.

"KUROME!" Akame jumped up after her as Kurome fled "Tomorrow night, come face me!"

"…Okay." The younger girl nodded as she flew off.

"Akame." I landed next to her "Are you okay."

"I'm fine." She sighed.

I hugged her as the rain started to fall around us, the ground getting soaked with precipitation.

"It's okay to be nervous."

"I'm fine." She smiled at me the rain splashing on her face "I promise, let's just go home for a bit."

"Okay."

"So I guess everything was quiet on your side?" she asked as we walked.

"Not really, I had to deal with some people." I said "Akame I…"

"It's alright." She didn't bother looking up at me, seeming to just know what I was going to say "I understand, you did what you needed to, that's okay."

* * *

**Later**

When we got back to base Akame was quick to eat dinner and quietly go off alone.

"What's bugging you?" Chelsea floated out.

"What do you think, Akame." I sighed "I know I said I'd let her deal with this her way but…I'm just worried she's going to regret this in the end."

I put the lantern down on my desk and closed the door "You girl's don't cause any trouble now, I'm taking a walk."

"Fine." Chelsea laughed floating back into her home.

I headed outside and found Akame sitting against a tree.

"Wanna come inside, you'll catch a cold sitting out here." I smiled.

"Agore…" she mumbled "Sorry, thinking about it all makes me so restless."

"I figured." I smiled "Don't get too stressed, I'll be there."

"No this is my problem." She whispered.

"Your problems are my problems you know." I smiled kissing her and draping my raggy coat on her shoulders "Part of having a boyfriend is that they get to worry about you all the time."

"I planned to go alone, I'm sure Kurome is the same." She snuggled against me shoulder.

"I'll stay out of your way." I said "Besides in ancient duels people used to bring a spotter to make sure their opponent maintained honor and all that, so I'll be your safety backup if things go south."

"Don't you understand." I held my arm around you shoulder "No matter what happens I'm always going to be here for you, I thought we both new this."

"I know." She said with a cute worried look "I want the same with you, but at the same time…I'm always so worried I'll lose you."

"Well both be okay, I promise." I kissed her.

"You…Agore." She kissed me "Even if I had to use the secret technique, would you still love me?"

"Huh?" I asked "I thought you couldn't use Murasame's Trump Card."

"It does have one." She stood up, my coat falling off her shoulders "But as I am now I can't use it."

"What do you mean?"

"To use the extra powers of a blade like this I need to discard my humanity…that's what I was taught." She explained looking away.

"Discard your humanity?" I asked.

"Only when my heart embraces things like Carnage, Slaying and Bloodshed will I be able to harness the power of Murasame, the power of a demon." She frowned.

"Akame, no matter how you look or act, I'll love you." I said standing up.

"Agore!" she hugged me and shivered "Should I use it, and become swallowed up by the demon, please, I don't want to live in a way that threatens the people I care about."

"Akame…don't say that." I turned away.

"If that happens I want you to-."

"I SAID DON'T!" I yelled turning away "How…if you love me, how can you ask me to do something like that."

"But-."

"I don't care if you're terror itself." I turned around somewhat teary eyed "I never want to hurt you, not even like that!"

"I…I'm sorry." She looked down.

"Both off us, no matter who we are or how we act." I hugged her "We'll love each other forever."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Short update because I've been busy with school.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	37. Love Sick

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Well I really wish you had picked a different place to fight your sister." I told Akame "The Graveyards are supposed to be peaceful places."

"Hmm…" she nodded.

"Are you alright, you don't have to do this you know." I told her.

"No." she stepped out of the tree line and looked at Kurome "I need to."

"Okay." I kissed her forehead before she left "I'll be watching."

"Big Sis!" Kurome smiled "Is that your stupid boyfriend with you?"

"Agore came with me, he won't' interfere that's not like him."

"Okay!" she cheered "Do you want a candy?"

"They sure have a complicated relationship." Chelsea sighed "They're both trying to kill each other but they still trust each other."

"They certainly are unique." I sighed leaning on a tree.

"I did a quick scan and didn't find anyone." Seryu said floating back to us.

"Well then we just let them do their own thing for now." I explained.

"Why not just jump in and deal with Kurome now?" Dorothea asked "It'll speed this up a bunch."

"That's not what Akame would want." I told her "If any of you three interfered without my permission we're going to have a big problem."

"Hmph." The Alchemist scoffed "Stupid love clouding your judgment."

The two sisters chatted for a bit before Kurome jumped down to the ground and drew her sword. Akame followed her and soon the two were ready to fight.

"It's starting…" I hummed.

The two quickly exchanged a series of sharp strikes but neither activated their Swords powers. I watched patiently from the shadows before seeing that Akame was on the defensive, being forced back by Kurome who wasn't even using Yatsafusa's Zombie ability.

_She must be high off her marbles to have doped this much._

Akame suddenly turned on the powers of Murasame and Kurome did the same with her blade, raising a horde of vile zombies from the earth that Akame took out all but one of in the blink of an eye. The former Jaeger took a little more effort but she managed to take him out as well so it went back to one on one.

"This battle is tight." Chelsea noted.

"Hmm." I only nodded and hummed back.

It only took a brief exchange between the two to see that Akame was once again taking the upper hand in this fight, pushing Kurome back and stalling her out, the younger girl crouching in near defeat.

"Hmm." I looked up.

"Someone's gonna spoil all the fun." Dorothea smirked.

"Kurome!"

I looked up and saw the blue suit of armor belonging to Wave, one of the last Jaegers.

"Hmph!" I jumped up and swiped at him only to have the shovel easily blocked by his arm, I pulled up my lantern and a flame charged up "Stay back."

I blasted him with fire that threw him into a nearby ruin where I quickly followed after him.

"I won't let you stop them." I told him seriously.

"I will!" he yelled "You can't stop me!"

"HAAA!" I slammed my lantern down and let out a blast of flame.

"Sorry about this!" Seryu yelled picking up a stone and throwing it at Wave.

"Where's the stuff I'll melt that armor right off him with some acid!" Dorothea laughed.

"No." I shook my head "We're only stalling him, not killing him."

"RRAAAH!" Wave pulled back to punch me and I was forced to hold the metal spade of my shovel up to block.

_He's too strong!_

" **Strength Sap!"**

Chelsea grabbed Wave from behind and started to drain his energy, weakening him so I could fall back.

"So what's the plan?" Seryu asked "Wave's too strong to take on headfirst, and even then…I don't think I can really bring myself to attack him."

"GAH!" before I could answer Wave dashed in and drilled my stomach with a punch.

"I will protect Kurome!" he yelled.

"She…asked for this!" I yelled punching him back before slamming my Glowworm down **Fire Vortex!"**

_I can't let him beat me, if he gets in their way…Akame won't be able to fight Kurome how she wants, or worse…he'll kill her._

Heat and flames blasted out and carried Wave skyward on and updraft where I slammed him with my shovel, swinging it like a bat, sending him crashing down.

"Hmph!" I stabbed my shovel down "Will you stay down or should I start digging your grave. As much as I'd dread taking your young life, as much as it would hurt Seryu, I will destroy anyone who tries to hurt Akame! If you get back up, I will crush you!"

"Ohh isn't someone so serious." Dorothea laughed.

"HMM!" he started crawling forward.

"Seems you've made a choice that you can't back out of now." I glared before turning away "Melt him."

"YAHA!" Dorothea laughed pulling vials out of my bag "Hydrochloric Acid it is!"

A wave of melting acid shot out but before it could hit wave.

_Those are the wings from the other Jaeger…he activated two at once, it's…not possible!_

Wave blasted into the sky and there was no way I could catch him.

"What the hell…" I feel to my knees "How could I hope to stop someone like that…"

"Incredible." Seryu gasped.

" **GRAND FALL!"**

"BLEAAA!" I got kicked in the stomach and felt multiple ribs instantly shatter.

I was sent flying back and crashing into a wall.

"Agore!" Chelsea flew over "Are you okay?"

"Haa…" I coughed and gasped to clear my lungs "I'll…live…I think."

"GRR!" I struggled to use my shovel to stand and hobble out of the rubble.

"Stop you shouldn't be walking right now." Seryu warned.

"Can't…let him…get to Akame." I felt myself struggling to catch my breath.

I half dragged myself back to where I last saw Akame and saw her staring down wave.

"GAAA!" I managed to lift my arm up and start to aim a fireball.

"You can't!" Chelsea snapped "You don't have the strength to create any fire right now."

"Hmm…" Akame looked back at me "Agore…"

"Get away from them." I growled at wave.

_I'll kill him I don't care what it takes!_

"Dorothea!" I yelled.

"HAHA!" she laughed poisoning one of the needles I use with Chelsea "Die Brat!"

"Stop it!" Seryu yelped fighting with the other.

"Let go you idiot."

"Seryu let her throw it!" I demanded.

"I can't…let you kill them!" she begged.

"NGH!" I felt another sharp pain in my side.

_No not now, if I pass out now the girls will go back into the lantern and I won't be able to stop him._

"No…dammit!" Dorothea snapped as she was sucked back into the lantern.

"He's got no strength left!" Chelsea said "We're being forcibly pulled back.

"Kurome! Wave!" Seryu called "Please…be safe…"

"BAH!" I coughed and fell back "Can't…keep this up."

"Agore!" Akame ran over to me.

"Sorry Akame…" I coughed "I'm alright, don't look so sad, I'm just hurt, this won't kill me. If anyone should feel sad it's me, I couldn't…stop him from getting in your way."

"You, stupid idiot." She sniffled "You were using the last of your energy to try and kill him to protect me and he was doing the same for Kurome, the fighting is over, you got worked up over nothing."

"I see." I smirked "I guess I really am Love Sick to lose my composure over you…listen, before I pass out, the cure, is in my bag, give it to Kurome, two a day, for two months and than one a day for the next three weeks and she'll be good as new. I'm sorry Akame…but I need to sleep…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up Point- Chapter 66/67**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	38. The Final Assult

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"Sorry, you're crying." I frowned at Akame "Aren't you happy though, no one died."

"But you got hurt." She sniffled "And I was worried and-."

"I'm Sorry, I never wanted to do that to you." I frowned hugging her "But I'm gonna be okay, just need to rest for a few days."

I held her hand "There's only one job left, and once it's done, we can finally be happy."

"Yes." She kissed me "I hope that's true."

"Just like I promised" I told her "I'll take you away from all this, all this pain and death."

"I don't know if I can even live a normal life like that." She smiled "I can't really see myself doing anything else."

"Akame this isn't the life I want for you." I frowned "But…as long as we're together I don't care what we do."

"Hmm." She snuggled closer "How about tonight, we just take some time for the two of us."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

**Sometime Later**

"An army of ice, I suppose you'll be pretty useful in that case." Chelsea smiled.

"Hmm." I nodded.

The final battle was just about to start, I was supposed to help the Boss deal with the army of ice, while Akame went to deal with Esdeath.

"Are you worried?" Seryu asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." I told her "Years worth of work is culminating in this moment, it's a little nerve wracking."

"Shake it off then." Dorothea phased through the wall "If your head's not in the game a lot of people are gonna die, not only are we expected to help fight the Ice Army we're supposed to be a field medic too."

"Agore this is a lot, can you handle it?" Chelsea asked.

"It's fine, compared to the jobs off Akame and Leone, mine is easy." I told them picking up my shovel and putting on my ratty got "I can't help…but feel sad today."

"Why's that?" Seryu asked "Isn't everything we've been working for going to succeed."

"Yes but, so many people are going to die, both fighters and innocent, I can't help but shed a tear for them." I frowned and lowered my head "I pray they all find peace in the next life."

* * *

**Later**

"There they are." I looked forward "The Ice Cavalry….Fire."

The cannons went off and blasted the forward wall that Esdeath was on, the woman jumped down and shot them all down with ice darts.

"Akame must be held up dealing with the advisors." I hissed rattling my lantern "Alright fine, we'll deal with Esdeath till then."

"The General?!" Seryu yelled.

"Are you out of your mind me can't fight Esdeath!" Chelsea snapped.

"Oh someone's throwing it all on one bet." Dorothea laughed "We don't have to kill her just hold her off for a while."

The Ice Calvalry charged in and I slammed my lantern down **"Fire Vortex!"**

A tower of flame rose out and melted the soldiers away.

_They're not made of the usual unmalting Ice Esdeath uses, she must be trying to conserve that for later. Still she'll make a lot more even if I melt them…_

"Step back." I told the girls as Tatsumi engaged Esdeath "I have a plan."

I sat down in the field and placed the lantern before me.

"Now's not the time to meditate!" Chelsea said using her powers to break some ice soldiers.

"No I'm calling them to help us." I hummed **"Call of the Dead."**

The ground moaned a bit as spirits of the dammed slowly rose out of the earth, some may have been their for years, others only moments, but all other them were angry with the empire.

"I'm sorry to wake you all like this." I held my lantern up "But please assist me in this final battle, my army of the dead."

_I can't get between Tatsumi and Esdeath right now, but I can keep the army from interfering._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So Akame Ga Kill ended, it's sad but the ending was nice and I liked it. Unfortunately this story is coming to a close two, there's probably only 2 chapters left, the final battle and then then conclusion/epilogue. I'm gonna miss Agore and Akame, it's been fun to write them being cute together but everything has to end sometime.**

**Pick up Point- Chapter 70**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	39. Vs Esdeath

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Agore's POV**

"He's standing in there." Dorothea noted as Tatsumi fought with Esdeath "But he's pushing too hard, at this rate…"

"Yes." I nodded slashing through a soldier "At the rate he's going Incursio will take over before the battle is done."

" **DONG!"**

"What's that?" Chelsea looked up.

"That's a retreat signal." Seryu said "They want them to pull back."

"Esdeath has realized that while fighting Tatsumi the rest of the army moved up into the capital." I dredged forward towards the boy "Are you alright Tatsumi."

"Yeah…but jeez she's fricken strong." He groaned.

"Well you brought me enough time to use my spirit army to push the front line." We told him "Thanks."

"No problem." He sighed "It took a toll though."

"Will you be able to keep Incursio on?" Boss asked.

"Yeah." He nodded "Truth be told, I feel better with it on."

"I see…" I blinked "Dorothea."

"You called." She smiled.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"It's obvious." She said "he pushed too hard and now the fusion is beginning, the Danger Beast is taking over his body."

I looked at Boss and nodded to affirm for her what we were both thinking.

"I know that by the end of this battle I'll be broken." Tatsumi stood up "but if I can bring an era of peace before that it'll be worth it, I'll do anything to have the strength left to protect Mine."

"Haa…" Chelsea sighed "So…soft."

"What a guy." Seryu added.

"I'm gonna see this through, till the very end." He said.

"Haa." I sighed "You're making me feel bad about my own strength."

"Don't worry." The Boss said "This war is one even retreating into the palace they're too…late…"

"Boss?" I asked.

"It doesn't make sense she would have known that." She mumbled "So why would she pull back?"

"AHH!" Chelsea yelled "What the hell is that thing!"

"HA!" I gasped as a shadow was cast over us "Oh…oh my."

I looked up and the giant city sized suit of armor towering over us, a panel on the chest plate opened and hissed before a beam shot out and ripped through a whole length of the city.

"OH BABY!" Dorothea yelled "I want that!"

"Seryu?" I asked "What is that."

"I-I don't know." She frowned.

"Perhaps that's the thing rumors are made of." Dorothea said "The Supreme Imperial Arms, **Country Defending Machine God: Shikouteizeer.** I hear only the family of the emporer can piolet it."

The mech moved again and shot off a barrage of missiles to eliminate more of our troops.

"Any ideas?" Chelsea asked.

"None, you girls?"

"Nope." "Nah." "No way."

"One's coming!" Chelsea yelled.

" **Sonic Barricade!"**

There was a loud screech as Mimi yelled into her Heavy Pressure and blew back an explosion.

" **Bisection!"**

The new wielder of Extase snapped the scissors closed and cut through another.

"Where did Tatsumi go?" Chelsea asked.

"No time to worry about it." I yelled dodging explosions "I need you three to help me with something urgent so we can stop that thing."

"You've got an idea?" Seryu asked floating passed.

"Yes" I fell back to the rear "We're going to activate **Glowworm's Trump Card!"**

"HMPH!" I pulled a scroll out of my bag and laid it out.

"What are you doing?" Chelsea asked.

"Draw these around me in a circle." I said slamming the lantern on the center of the scroll.

"But-." Seryu started.

"Come on." Chelsea stopped her "He's gotta have a plan."

"What even is your Trump Card?" Dorothea asked scribbling in the dirt.

"Hmm…" I hummed "Something I've never used…a vile insult to everything I stand for."

"Agore…" Chelsea frowned.

"But if I don't do this now, more people will end up dying." I said "If Tatsumi is giving his very life for this war, how dare I not do the same!"

"Okay it's done." Dorothea said.

"Good, now stand back." I told them dumping out a smaller bag of dust

"What is that?" Chelsea asked.

"The ashes of a strong soul." I explained

I held my arms out.

"The Ritual is set." I called "Reaper, God of Death with many names, here my plea in this time of need."

The ring of symbols glowed and a large black shadow stretched out before me.

"I don't like this!" Seryu shivered.

"This is my Trump Card!" I said **"Contract from Below!"**

"What's that thing!" Chelsea yelled as a large skeleton clad in a shadowy robe of skulls stepped out of the shadow.

"The Reaper." Dorothea gasped.

"What is your price?" he said in a raspy voice.

"God of Death." I looked up at him "In exchange for the souls currently housed in the lantern of your servant, sparing the three present here, I asked that hear my souls plea."

"Hmm." He lifted the lantern "A poor price mortal, why should I spare these three, that is not part of the deal, you must give me all the souls in the Spirit Lantern."

I stared him down "I will not give you these three girls, but in exchange…I will give you a third of mine own."

"Agore…" Chelsea gasped.

"You are a fool Human you will lose decades off your life for such a price." He said taking out a scythe "Very well, I will accept this contract, in exchange for all souls currently housed in the spirit lantern and one third of your living soul I will bestow you with 2 hours of my power. Do you accept these terms?"

_All that…and he's only going to give me 2 hours…_

"Y-."

"He refuses." Chelsea said standing before me.

"Chelsea."

"I can't…let you throw it all away over us." She said staring down Death himself "I'm sorry but we'll find another way, Right."

"HMH!" Seryu nodded.

"HAHA!" Dorothea laughed "That's right…"

"WE REFUSE!" they all yelled

"Girls…"

"Hmm…" Death looked down "Very well, there is a souls here I have been seeking for some time, powerful ones long overdue. Bring me the souls of Prime Minister Honest and General Esdeath"

"You want me to promise you the souls of someone, even if their my enemies you are asking much." I said.

"This is my final offer." He looked down at me "But know this, should you fail to retrieve their souls in a manner I deem timely I will take yours and these three as recompense, and do this knowing I am not a patient God."

"…" I looked back "Very Well, I Accept this terms."

"HMPH!" He lifted his scythe high "Than on these words out Contract is sealed!"

He slammed the scythe down though me

"AGORE!"

There was a blast of fire as I felt the powers of the Death God enter me.

"RAH!" I swung to clear them away.

"Whoa!" Seryu clapped.

"You're back." Chelsea sighed "Don't scare us like that."

"You're looking badass!" Dorothea laughed.

I looked down and saw I was wearing a skeletal like metal armor save for a helmet in my right hand was a massive boney scythe and my left was a flame of spirit fire.

"We don't have time to waste." I said looking across at the dragon fighting with Esdeath "It would seem we were in negotiation longer than I had planned."

"HHMM!" I charged forward and pulled back "Death calls for you!"

With one swift punch I was able to send Esdeath flying back.

" **Culling!"** I swept the scythe to try and decapitate her in one swoop only to level part of the cities wall.

"She fights the powers of even death itself." I hissed.

"RAAH!" she tried blasting me with ice that I waved away "You're the Night Raid member who's always commanding those pitiful ghost, say did they all enjoy dying."

"You're run of terror ends today Esdeath." I looked up "Follow your own name and seek the other side."

"Hmph." She smirked "You and I both know that even with those powers you can't defeat me."

"Not alone, not even with my ghosts." I looked at the girls who had her surrounded "Put perhaps with a large force, I could overwhelm your numbers."

I placed my hand on the ground and a circle of fire appeared.

"Did you know that both **Glowworm and Yatsafusa** are said to be made from Danger Beasts that in legends were the representative of the Death God." I looked at her "As much as it pains me to call you all here, I require your help."

"OHH!" Esdeath smiled as the fire dissipated.

"No way!" Chelsea gasped.

"Shelle, Bulat, Kuro, Susanoo, Lubbock." I looked up at the four "Please lend me your strength!"

All four of them were blank in the eyes for a moment before they blinked and snapped too, their bodies had been restored to the state they were in shortly before they died, right down to having copies of their Arms.

"I'm…back." Shelle said confused.

"How." Bulat wondered.

"Ruff!"

"Kuro!" Seryu sheered "You're back!"

"You passed a barrier like that." Seryu said stunned.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you all, but I'm afraid this is only temporary." I told them "But while I still have you, please assist me."

"Do you even have to ask like that?" Lub groaned.

"Bringing us all back." Suu said "Impressive, you've gotten stronger."

"Doing this." Shelle smiled "It goes against so much of what you believe in, it must be hard for you."

"Perk up." Bulat said "If you called us back for this, it's no trouble for us at all!"

"Bring back as many dead allies as you want." Esdeath smiled "It will make no difference to me!"

She held her hand up and summoned a pillar of ice above us.

"Good thing we came back in the state close to death." Lub smirked "That means I still have this! **Shambhala!"**

A pattern appeared on the ground and we instantly teleported behind Esdeath.

" **Extase!"**

There was a flash of blinding light that Esdeath covered her eyes from.

"RAAAH!" Kuro growled.

"HYAA!" Suu punched the ground with the dog, slamming Esdeath into the dirt.

"Freeze!" she grabbed their arms and turned them into Ice.

"Kuro!" Seryu gasped.

"Recall!" I held my hands up and the two were pulled out of the ice and back to my side "Don't worry if she kills you again I'll just bring you back, we have a half hour more until I must release you back."

"Then we go all out!" Bulat said swinging as Shelle snapped her blades closed "There's no reason to be cautious!"

"HMPH!" I slammed my Scythe down near Esdeath, a blast of flames down near Esdeath.

"GRR!" she quickly rose up an ice wall to block me.

" **Melt Away!"** Dorothea pulled out a vial and threw it at the ice to melt it **"Liquid Sodium Chloride!"**

"RAA!" Suu punched clean through the ice and cleared a shot for Chelsea.

"Die bitch!" she threw a poison needle at the woman who slapped it away.

"That's enough time." Lub yelled holding the ring up **"Shambhala!"**

"AAA!" a massive lizard danger beast crawled through the portal to attack Esdeath only for it to instantly freeze.

"Now Kuro!" Seryu yelled.

"GRAA!" the dog slammed its mouth on Esdeath.

"Enough!" she froze and shattered him to break free.

" **Soul Rip!"** I reached out to try and grab Esdeath's heart.

" **Mahapadma!"**

I felt time itself stop before my eyes.

_No…not…like this…_

This time the second time resumes Esdeath was gone, but the earth itself was frozen solid, and it was snowing.

"She fled." Chelsea sighed.

"Dammit she's going after Tatsumi now that he's a dragon." I looked off.

"That thing is Tatsumi?" Lubbock asked.

"Long story." I sighed "We don't really have the time to tell it, as a matter of fact.

"NGH?" Shelle groaned.

"I'm affair our time is up."

Their bodies started turning back to dust, fading away.

"Good luck with the rest." Shelle smiled.

"Don't let us down." Bulat nodded.

"Good bye Kuro, be a good boy." Seryu waved.

"Ruff!"

"Keep an eye on Najenda for us." Lub sad "But not too much."

"Hmm." Suu nodded "the fight is almost over, push till the end."

"Don't worry." I took off towards Esdeath's new location "I won't let you all down."

"RAAH!" I jumped high "ESDEATH!"

"Again." She looked up at me.

" **Death Demands you!"**

"HYA!" she flicked her rapier at me and I blocked with my scythe, the two of us exchanging strikes.

" **Soul Fire!"** I blew the flames from my left hand in her face.

"Rip here apart!" Chelsea commanded the other girls as they reached into Esdeath's heart and attempted to pull out her soul.

"There…"

"AAH!" the girls instantly froze and shattered, only to appear behind me.

"Even her soul, freeze everything." Dorothea hissed.

"What…impossible strength." Seryu gulped.

"HYA!" Akame slid passed a and put her sword away "You finally left an opening."

" **Mahapadma!"**

I felt myself get frozen in time yet again only this time when I came to Esdeath was missing an arm and the dragon Tatsumi was sent flying with a slash.

_She cut it off to stop Murasame's curse._

"Tatsumi!" Akame yelled.

"She's down an arm!" I commanded "Do not lose hope now!"

"She's finally pushed to the brink!" Chelsea siad.

"Now let's take her down!" Seryu added.

"You've cheated death once Esdeath." I slashed at her "You do so no more!"

"Our difference in power hasn't changed!" she said blasting me back with ice.

"That's where you're mistake!" I said burning her ice away with my left hand and picking my scythe up and brought it down towards her head.

"Huh?!" I felt time stop, but this time Esdeath was frozen too "No…"

" **Time is up."** Death walked towards me and sucked his powers back "You have reached the agreed upon time frame."

"No please!" I begged "just one more minute!"

"One Contract per year." He held up a bony finger "You have used yours Agore. You still owe me the two souls, get them by the next sundown, or I'll be coming for yours."

He started to walk away.

"You should prepare, time is restarting." He said.

"HA!" I gasped as time came back and Esdeath pulled back to strike me now that she saw the opening.

"Agore!" Chelsea yelled.

"It had to time out now!" Seryu gasped.

"HMPH!"

I felt the ice fly by my head as I was pulled to the side.

"Are you alright?" Akame asked.

"Y-Yeah." I nodded catching my breath, I was exhausted from using Death's Powers.

_Akame's body…she used Murasame's Trump Card._

"Strengthening yourself with that sword won't save you." Esdeath said.

"HMH." I struggled to stand.

"Stay down." Akame told me.

"Tsk." I sighed "You know when I first joined Night Raid I was so stiff, so much more calm, being with you has really changed my outlook."

I blocked Esdeath with fire.

"So I'm going to keep being with you Akame!" I yelled "All the way till the end!"

"HHHM!" she got behind Esdeath in a flash and sliced at her.

"GRR!" Esdeath blocked her.

"Why won't you-." I ran up, sticking my hand out "-Just die!"

"Now!" the girls held their hands up and we all blasted out fire to blow Esdeath back.

"HMPH!" she busted through the smoke and back at Akame only to have me block her.

"You'd protect her now, even after she threw her humanity away." She insulted me.

"No matter what she looks like, how she acts or who she kills." I glared "I will be with Akame, so-!"

I socked her with a punch "SO GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!"

"Pointless!"

"AAH!" I hissed as I was shot in the shoulder with ice.

"You die now." Esdeath went to blast me only to have the ice shattered by Akame.

"HMPH!" Esdeath flashed behind her for a kick.

" **Ghost Touch!"** the girls instantly sapped her strength but Esdeath only retreated and palmed the ground.

"HMM!" Esdeath summoned an arena of ice to contain us "Now, none of you will get out."

"What a pain." Dorothea groaned "She's making sure there are no interruptions."

"It's just us and her." I told Akame.

"Two on one." She said.

"Ahem." Chelsea coughed.

"Five on one." I smiled.

"HRRA!" Akame and I both ran in and started attacking Esdeath.

"YES!" She laughed "How Fun!"

"Fun?!" Akame roared.

"You treat lives like a game!" I said picking swinging my lantern around "The girl who through away her humanity, the man who sold his morals for the power of death, and you, out of us all you're the most inhuman Esdeath!"

"HAA!" Esdeath summoned a mass of iciles to shoot at us.

"AAAH!" Akame hissed as one pierced her leg.

" **Flame Guard!"** I put up a shield to burn them away.

"Akame…get ready, this is gonna be the last attack." I told her.

"Hmm." She nodded as I put down my shield and we saw Esdeath in a suit of ice armor.

Akame dashed around to the back of Esdeath while I jumped back to dodge a punch, only to get launched back by the force

"HA!" Esdeath shattered her armor and clapper her hands together to catch Murasame, snapping it in two **"Freeze you troublesome Katana!"**

"There!" I threw Akame Esdeath's sword.

"HMM!" she grabbed it and went to attack from behind.

"Seryu throw me!" I told her."

"You got it!" she hurled me forward.

"HA!" Akame went to stab Esdeath.

"HEH!" the woman prepared to block her.

"HMPH!" I reached down.

***SHICK***

"GAH!" she gasped as I stabbed her in the back with the fragmented hilt of Murasame.

"One down…" I said as she hit the ground.

"I…let my focus slip once it shattered." She groaned "I forgot…about that useless…gravedigger."

"Hmm." Death appeared in the reflection in the ice holding two souls in his hand "Not bad human…you're contract…is complete."

His apperence faded as I fell back on the snow "Damn…

"Ha…ha…" Akame panted looking up at Tatsumi as Esdeath shattered into snowy dust.

"It's over." Chelsea smiled.

"Finally…real justice." Seryu said as the girls floated over me.

"Things are gonna get boring now aren't they." Dorothea smirked "I guess if I'm gonna have to spend the rest of eternity board I don't mind doing it with you guys."

"Come on." I sat up and looked at Akame "Let's go see the others."

"HMM!" she kissed me quickly before I helped her up, the both of us leaning on each other to walk.

"Well done." Boss said as we got back towards her and Tatsumi "Both of you."

"It wasn't easy." Akame said "It took a lot of sacrifices."

"We owe a lot to the others." I said looking up "Oh yeah, everyone says hello.

"We can finally relax." Mimi laid in the snow "Finally…"

"Tatsumi." I looked at the dragon "How you feeling?"

"Eh." He shrugged.

"In the end I felt two life forces in the dragon." Akame said "One was swallowing up the other, so I only killed the larger one."

I looked at Dorothea and the Doctor with Prefector and we all, without a world agreed on the same thing.

_A Miracle._

"See." I leaned on Akame "Just like I promised, we both made it out…together."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just the Epilogue left.**

**Till Next Time**


	40. Finale

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Agore's POV**

I looked at Akame as she stared out at the city, her Murasame had been broken, but the markings on her arms weren't going away, but she was alive, same with me, same with Tatsumi, we're alive, and that's what matters. Akame got up and started walking around, I calmly followed her, I had nothing else to do, I was sore from my various injuries but sitting around wasn't required.

"Hey, I'm done." Leone walked up.

"Hmm…" Dorothea hummed "She pulled a Tatsumi on you."

"Yes." I mumbled seeing the fur all over Leone's body.

"Leone!" Akame gasped "You're hurt! Agore help her."

"Of course." I said reaching for my bag.

"Don't bother." Leone said "I'm fine…"

"Like hell you are." I stared her down.

"Leone Agore is good at what he does, you know that." Akame said "I'll go get the doctor with Prefector, he'll help too I'm sure of it."

"Akame." I held her hand "Please…don't bother."

"But-!" Akame started only to have Leone grab her and hug her.

"I told you." The girl said "I'm fine now."

"Here." Dorothea said handing me a syringe with a calm face "This should help."

"Thank you." I whispered.

I grabbed Leone's arm.

_She's ice cold…_

"The fact that I'm even walking is a miracle." Leone whispered to Akame "And even then, it's only thanks to Lionel taking over."

"But they did something for Tatsumi they can do something for you too." Akame looked at me "Can't you?!"

"I…can try." I looked at her "But Akame, this isn't like with Tatsumi."

"Phew Tatsumi made it, good." Leone sighed "As for me, I've just got a loner in me deep down, always have and always will."

She placed a hand on Akame's head "So please in the end, just let me choose where I die, Best Friend."

"Leone…" Akame trembled

"Here." I gave her a shot without looking up "This will ease the pain, but that's all I'll do."

"Yeah." She grabbed Akame and I and hugged us "I love you guys."

"Hmh." I nodded "We love you too Leone."

"Well…I'll be seeing you." She walked away.

"Leone…" Akame sniffled.

"Shush." I hugged her when she started crying "There, there, just let it out."

I had to hold Akame for a while, I had seen her cry, but not like this, eventually she gave in to the combination of fatigue and emotions and fell asleep.

"Choosing this, to die." Chelsea said "If I could go back and stop myself from going after Kurome…I would."

"I don't think you'd find that out of the ordinary." Dorothea said.

"But if Leone wants this…" Seryu said "It just means she has no regrets, we should smile, for the fact she won't end up like we did."

"Sad day but a Happy day." Mimi said walking up "I'm happy we won but I'm gonna miss all the spy work, wonder what I'll do now…"

"I'm sure you'll find something." I smiled as I carried the sleeping Akame back to our tents.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have any of this if it wasn't for you, so thanks." She smiled.

"It was no trouble at all." I nodded.

**Mimi would go on and use her investigative talents to become an intrepid political reporter for the national papers. She made no qualms about being critical of the old Empire, but she strived to remain as impartial as possible and wouldn't hesitate to call out the new government whenever they did things that resembled the old regime. Fortunately for everyone she stopped using Heavy Pressure, many eardrums were saved as a result.**

After nightfall Akame went to sleep, still with tears in her eyes, she was happy to have won this war but still…losing Leone hit her harder than I think even she expected.

"Agore…" Chelsea whispered "It's time…"

"Right." I closed the tent "Not a word of this to Akame, understand."

"Yes." The three nodded.

"This way." Seryu led me into the city towards one of the back streets.

"Ha…" I sighed looking down under the street light "A dress…really now, how unlike you."

"Come now Leone." I said picking her up "Let's prepare you for your final journey."

I went to the forest outside of town and dug a large hole, it was good to know I hadn't lost my touch. I buried Leone and lower my head.

"Find Peace in the embrace of the Earth Leone." I prayed.

"Amen." The girls all added.

* * *

**Later**

"Well, still sleeping it would appear." I looked at Mine who was motionless in the wheelchair "But you're in good health overall, come on everyone is waiting for you."

"The doctors said she hasn't move or so much as blinked." Seryu said "Is she ever gonna wake up?"

"I can't say." I told as we wheeled her outside "All we can do is hope."

"Well I hope she doesn't wake up from this coma than have a heart attack when she sees her Boyfriend became a dragon." Chelsea laughed.

"Funny, I was thinking the same." I whispered as I approached Tatsumi and I looked up to face him "Well, she's in good health, aside from the coma and all."

"Hey Mine…I back." He sighed as I stepped away.

"Hmm, utterly fascinating." Dorothea mumbled looking over Mine's medical record.

"Yes, I thought the same." I looked at her.

"I'm gonna be staying right here." Tatsumi told the girl "Right by your side."

"Huh…" Chelsea hummed "Wait! She blinked!"

"What?" I ran back over and looked only to see Mine's eyes flutter to life.

"Mine can you hear me?" I asked.

"Ugh…" she groaned "What happened?"

"Incredible!" I smiled.

"Hmm…" she looked at the Dragon "Tatsumi?"

"Whoa!" I said when she tried to stand "Slowly, you've been stationary for a long time your muscles have gotten weak, you need to take it slowly for a time."

Once I knew Mine could stand up I let her stay with Tatsumi and I went back to Akame and the Boss.

"It's wonderful." Akame smiled.

"Yeah, in the end it was just good nursing that she needed." Boss nodded.

"You know after everything I've seen these last few days I doubt it was just pure medicine." Dorothea shook her head.

"Are you saying you believe in miracles Dorothea?" The Boss asked.

"I never said that-." She said "Wait you heard me?!"

"Oh yeah." Boss nodded "I've been seeing you three the last few days."

"MHM!" Akame nodded in agreement.

"They can see us?" Seryu looked confused.

"Our powers must be growing." Chelsea said "Fading between visible and invisible now."

" _ **I've never had a human take such a crude bargain with me, fighting to keep three souls, most would have sold them in a heartbeat, consider this my way of recognizing this, those three, and those three alone, have earned my blessing."**_

"Hmm." I looked up and had to wipe a tear from my eye "Thank you."

"Looks like they still really love each other." Akame smiled at Mine and Tatsumi.

"Well they better." I sighed "After all look at this."

"Hmm." Akame scanned the record "S-She's pregnant!"

"You know this is an ending I can really get behind." Boss smiled.

**Tatsumi and Mine said their goodbyes to fighting and retired to the country side to nurse both their wounds and their hearts, they had children and lived a quiet and peaceful life.**

* * *

**Later**

"Brr, this place is cold." Seryu shivered.

"Shut up we don't feel cold or hot." Dorothea grumbled "You're just saying that cause you see the snow."

"How come we're making this trip?" Chelsea asked.

"Cause it's a favor for our friend." I said walking into the chief's office "Excuse me, are you the village chief."

"Yes?" an old man walked up.

"I was asked to deliver this to you in person." I said opening a case full of gold "It's…from a friend."

Needless to say, word quickly spread around the village that there was a case of gold and they all came to see it.

"So, this is where Tatsumi's from." Chelsea looked around "It's even more backwater than I thought."

"Be nice." I whispered.

"The country is better now." A man noted "Maybe that means Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu will come back."

"Yes…perhaps." The chief said.

"I'll be taking my leave now." I bowed out.

"You're not gonna tell them?" Dorothea asked.

"It's not my place." I shook my head "I only buried those two kids, if Tatsumi ever wishes to visit home than I'll let him tell them, but right now…I won't spoil their good mood."

**Thanks to his work Tatsumi's Village frequently got a regular allowance and no one went hungry, Tatsumi did eventually visit and it caused quite a commotion.**

* * *

**Later**

"You're in good shape all things considered." I said looking into Wave's eyes "But tell me, how do you feel?"

"Fine, but it's like you said." Wave shrugged "My organs are all busted up and I need frequent treatments but for using two at the same time I got off pretty easy. All in all, no complaints really."

"And Kurome?" I asked.

"She's still having those nightmares, she just keeps repeating that she's sorry." He lowered his head "Can't you give her something?"

"I wish I could." I sighed "but I think this is a good sign, her heart is coming back. She's alive thanks to the hard work you've been doing, so keep it up."

I looked back toward the room where Akame and her sister were talking.

"Besides, don't lose hope, you're not alone." I told him.

**Kurome and Wave lived on together, both required frequent visits to the doctor but fortunately there as one in the family happy to oversee them with no charge, in the end they had a happy ending.**

* * *

**Later**

"What about you two?" Boss asked.

"…" I stared her down.

"I've got no issues taking new assignments." Akame told her.

"You're in constant pain from those marks. I object." I told her.

"Everyone else is finally living their peaceful lives." She said "I want to make sure…that they can keep them, until everything is settled, I'm going to keep fighting."

"Haa…" I groaned in frustration "There's no convincing you is there. Okay, I won't stop you."

In the end the world returned to normal, Akame eventually was let free, and we journeyed together with the World Tome: Rongo Rongo, looking for a way to cure her curse and after a year, there was success.

* * *

**10 years later.**

"Daddy." A little voice walked into my office "What'cha doing?"

"Oh, just looking at something that might help an old patient." I said closing a book with a dragon on the cover.

"Well come on it's time for the picture!" she said.

"Antonia." Akame walked in, her clear pale skin hugged by a white dress "Don't run so much you're wrinkle your clothes."

"Sorry Mommy." The five-year-old said "But I got Daddy like you asked.

"Thank you." Akame smiled before turning to me "You coming."

"Yeah." I said taking my lab coat off and putting a more formal jacket on "Is everything ready?"

"Yeah." She said holding my hand as we walked.

After curing Akame's curse, I kept my promise and we got married, moved out to the country side in a nice big house and started a family. Akame's finally given up the assassin trade, now she works in one of the hardest jobs there is, stay at home mom for our five year old daughter Antonia. That kid she's a little ball on energy, for a girl that's the daughter of an assassin and a mortician she's the most upbeat child I've ever seen, she's got Akame's looks but my red hair.

For a while I went back to managing the graveyard but after the war I realized that I had grown so accustomed to saving people, I couldn't do that anymore, so I opened up a medical clinic and now make my living as a country doctor, mostly I just have to deal with minor injuries but occasionally I get called off to for more exciting opportunities.

"Marcus quit messing with your tie." Kurome sighed.

"But it's so stuffy." The boy pouted.

"Yeah." Wave added.

"We're taking one nice family photo." Kurome glared at the two "The least you can do is look nice for it."

"Yes." They both folded.

Since they need frequent medical checkups it was easier to have Kurome and Wave live with us, fortunately I make enough from the clinic and left over war allowance to afford a big house. They live here with their six year old son Marcus, adventurous boy takes a lot after Wave.

"Let's get this done." Dorothea groaned.

"I haven't seen one of these in ages." Chelsea laughed looking at the camera "It's all set up."

"Come on let's go so I can set the timer." Seryu smiled.

The three girls stuck with me like glue, not that I mind, it would be weird not having them around by now, Dorothea still helps me with the medical stuff, Seryu is a happy voice of support and Chelsea keeps being the little voice on my shoulder. Antonia adores her three "Ghostly Godmothers" as she calls them, I should expect as much, they helped raise here.

"I wish Uncle Tatsumi and Aunt Mine could have come." The little girl pouted taking her seat.

"It would be difficult to fit them in the picture." Wave sighed.

"Yeah but it be so cool to have a picture with a dragon!" she yelled.

"Okay let's get set." Seryu clapped.

We all took our seats, Marcus and Antonia in the middle, me and Akame on our daughter's left, Kurome and Wave to their son's right and finally the three ghosts behind us.

"Ready?" Seryu asked getting ready to fire the camera.

"Oh wait!" Antonia yelled "We're missing someone.

"Huh?" I asked she went over to the corner.

"We're taking a Family picture so our whole family has to be in it." She said coming back "That means Leone too."

"Nya." Her pet cat yawned.

"Hmm of course." I smiled at Akame "Leone too."

One day this yellow stripped cat showed up at our door a few weeks before Antonia was born, it was a little banged up, it looked like it had been walking for days so I patched it up and it ended up sticking around, it's lazy and all it really does is eat and sleep all day, Akame named her.

"Okay now we're all here." Chelsea smiled.

"Smile!" Seryu said.

***CLICK!***

The camera flashed and took a nice photo of us all.

"It looks good." Kurome nodded.

"I'll have extras made." Akame smiled.

I looked at the photo of this wild little group that I called a family and the old memories came rushing back.

_My life was full of pain, suffering and death, but now it's so full of life…I wouldn't ever want to change it._

"Agore…" Akame smiled.

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

She kissed me "I love you."

"Yeah…" I kissed her back and held her hips "I love you Akame."

"Now…and forever."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**All Done, I'm sad to see this story go but I'm happy with it, flaws and all. Looking back I kinda got away from who Agore originally was partway through the story but I'm okay with that. Gravedigger is one of my more successful OC stories and I'm really happy that I was able to see it through to the end. Agore was a fun character to write, especially writing him with Akame or with Chelsea, Seryu and Dorothea. I'm not gonna lie I got a little misty eyed writing the final lines to this story.**

**I sincerely thank you for reading this story, it's been a pleasure to enjoy it with all of you and I hope you enjoyed it too. If your interested I have other OC stories, some of pretty them are meh cause they're from when I first started writing (My One Piece OC story is pretty bad lol) but some of the more recent ones I've improved on characterization and making a deeper OC overall, and it was thanks to the work I did in this story.**

**Again, honestly thank you for reading, I hope you all are able to find a happy ending like Agore and Akame were.**

**So for one last time in Gravedigger…**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
